Plus fort que la raison (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Baekhyun qui recueille Kai chez lui à quatre heures du matin, après l'avoir retrouvé inconscient sur le trottoir en plein hiver et UN COUP DE FOUDRE FULGURANT entre ces deux inconnus, un coup de foudre qui les fera sombrer en quelques heures et une histoire d'amour qui commence pour le meilleur et pour le pire... mais je n'en dis pas plus.. vous verrez bien
1. Rencontre

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Pris d'un frisson, Baekhyun resserra son manteau sur lui.

Frisson provoqué par la morsure du froid sur sa nuque ou par ces ruelles loin d'être rassurantes à 4h du matin, il ne savait plus bien, peut être un mélange des deux, mais toujours est-il qu'il accéléra le pas, il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

Et aussi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté la proposition de son ami ChanYeol de le ramener chez lui ?

Il se le demandait encore.

Au moins dans sa voiture il aurait été au chaud et en sécurité, même si Chan lui aurait encore fait des avances pendant deux heures, jeu particulièrement étrange auquel il s'obstinait à jouer à chaque fois qu'il avait bu, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autre chose qu'une très forte et sincère amitié entre eux deux, mais bon, ChanYeol habitant de l'autre coté de la ville, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire faire le détour et avait décliné sa proposition.

La belle affaire, maintenant, comme un con, il était complètement gelé et flippé à l'idée de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Heureusement, il arrivait bientôt, encore deux pâtés de maisons et il serait enfin chez lui.

Accélérant encore un peu plus le pas, il rentrait la tête dans son col quand il vit une forme sur le sol à quelques mètres devant lui dans la neige, en plein milieu du trottoir.

Ralentissant alors, il regarda tout autour de lui par réflexe et approcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que cette forme était une personne... un sans abris ?

Regardant encore tout autour de lui, les rues étaient désertes et à petits pas, il s'approcha de la personne qui semblait inconsciente et finit par s'accroupir près d'elle.

Il constata tout de suite que ce n'était visiblement pas un sans abris, c'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge, aux cheveux bonds décolorés presque blancs, vraiment très beau, mais qui au vu de l'état de son visage, avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

Glissant ensuite ses doigts dans son cou, il fut effaré par la froideur de sa peau et prit son pouls. Son coeur battait encore mais il devait être étendu là dans la neige depuis un long moment, vu la température de son corps.

Puis, soudain, un bruit dans la ruelle adjacente le fit brusquement tourner la tête et il vit de longues ombres se profiler sur le mur, ils devaient être cinq ou peut-être six et venaient dans leur direction en se bousculant, il entendait leurs rires sinistres et débiles.

Est ce que c'était les agresseurs du jeunes hommes qui revenaient ?

Un puissant sentiment d'effroi le saisit et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il ne voulait pas vérifier sa théorie.

Il devait agir vite et c'était trop tard pour appeler la police.

Alors ni une ni deux, il attrapa le jeune homme à bras le corps. Ce dernier, quelque peu conscient et réactif, s'agrippa alors à lui et il l'emporta, direction son appartement.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne pouvait pas rester là au risque que ces mecs s'en prennent à lui, car même s'il était très capable de se défendre, il ne ferait pas long feu contre six mecs tout seul et il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ce gars au risque que les autres le finissent ou qu'il crève de froid dans la neige.

Alors péniblement, mais le plus rapidement possible, il leur fit faire le chemin jusqu'à son immeuble.

.

Arrivés sur place, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en panne et Baekhyun ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement avant de guider le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé de cuir blanc qui trônait au milieu de son salon où il échoua en soupirant et grimaçant.

Enlevant ensuite vite fait son manteau, Baekhyun retourna dans l'entrée pour l'y accroché et ôta ses chaussures pleines de neige.

Puis il grogna en voyant le chemin de neige fondue qu'ils avaient fais sur son parquet de lattes noires en allant jusqu'au canapé et retourna auprès du jeune homme en évitant de marcher dans l'eau en se disant qu'il nettoierait ça plus tard s'il y pensait.

Il lui retira alors ses chaussures, puis s'asseyant à ses cotés, il le tira contre lui pour lui enlever son manteau complètement trempé avant de le jeter sur le plateau de verre de la table basse et de reposer le jeune homme contre les coussins.

Il le regarda une seconde, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire et il était impératif qu'il devait le réchauffer.

Mais avant tout, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête, il observa ses blessures pour évaluer leur gravité.

Ses joues étaient glacées et Baekhyun en eut un frisson dans tout le corps.

Puis, concluant que ses blessures pouvaient attendre, il décida de lui faire prendre un bon bain chaud.

Quoi de mieux pour le réchauffer rapidement que ça ?

Et vu que tous ses vêtements étaient trempés, il devait faire au plus vite.

Il l'abandonna alors un instant et une fois dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau pour remplir la baignoire et retourna dans le salon pour aller chercher le jeune homme transis de froid qui se laissa emporter à nouveau avec coopération.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, Baekhyun commença alors à le déshabiller, choqué à chaque nouvel hématome qui apparaissait tandis que le jeune homme reprenait de plus en plus conscience.

"-Tu vas prendre un bain chaud OK ? Dit Baekhyun.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se laissant déshabiller comme un pantin tremblant.

"-Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu te réchauffes, après je m'occuperai de tes blessures... d'accord ?

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il n'insista pas pour le faire parler et se contenta de lui indiquer ce qu'il allait faire ou ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

"-Je te passerai des fringues à moi après... je dois bien avoir quelque chose qui t'ira, t'es un peu plus grand que moi mais si t'as un peu le feu au plancher on va pas en faire un drame hein ?

Il vit un coin de sa bouche s'étirer comme pour sourire et il se dit en souriant à son tour qu'au moins il l'entendait bien et c'était déjà ça.

"-Allez maintenant lève la jambe pour entrer dans la baignoire, je te tiens... voilà ... l'autre ... Ok on s'en sort ... Maintenant allonge toi. Dit-il avant de le lâcher et de fermer les robinets. C'est bon ? Je peux te laisser tout seul ou non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Baekhyun sourit.

"-Je vais te chercher des fringues de rechange, je reviens.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais Baekhyun sortit quand même de la salle de bain pour prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Ouvrant son placard, il fouilla un moment et en sortit un grand tee shirt noir, un pantalon de survêt blanc et un sweat à capuche rouge dix fois trop grand pour lui, mais c'est comme ça qu'il les aimait lui... grands...

Puis, il retourna dans la salle de bain ou il retrouva le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux clos.

Posant alors les vêtements sur le lavabo, il s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire.

Pressant son épaule froide, il pencha la tête pour mieux voir son visage.

"-T'endors pas hein ?

L'autre bougea la tête en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

"-Ca va ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

"-Ok ! Tu bouges pas, je regarde si j'ai ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer ces vilaines plaies que tu as à la lèvre et à l'arcade. Ne t'endors pas surtout hein ! Vas pas te noyer !

L'autre fit non de la tête et Baekhyun se leva et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie près du lavabo.

Trouvant tout de suite ce dont il aurait besoin, il posa tout sur la tablette au dessus des robinets et revint près de la baignoire.

"-Ca va toujours ? Dit-il en pressant son épaule à nouveau pour avoir son attention.

L'autre fit oui de la tête et Baekhyun prit un gobelet pour lui mouiller ses épaules qui restaient froides étant donné qu'il était grand et n'était pas entièrement immergé. Puis, lui versant de l'eau sur la nuque, le jeune homme frissonna en soupirant, semblant apprécier le traitement.

"-C'est quoi ton prénom ? Demanda Baekhyun au bout d'un moment.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais comme aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, Baekhyun n'insista pas.

Puis, au bout de dix minutes pendant lesquelles il s'évertua à réchauffer les parties de sa peau à l'air libre sans rien dire, il reposa le gobelet sur le rebord de la baignoire.

"-Tu restes encore un peu dans l'eau ou je t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit alors le mouvement de se lever en agrippant les bords de la baignoire et Baekhyun qui comprit qu'il voulait sortir, le retint.

"-Deux secondes que j'attrape une serviette ! Lui dit-il en s'exécutant.

Puis, il le sortit de l'eau et le frictionna vigoureusement avant de l'entourer de la serviette.

"-Viens par là, ça sera plus pratique pour te rhabiller et pour que je te soigne. Dit Baekhyun en le guidant.

L'autre qui marchait à peu près stablement maintenant, amena sa main à sa tête en grimaçant et Baekhyun en déduisit qu'il devait souffrir.

Prenant alors les vêtements sur le lavabo en passant, il emmena le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit, il l'habilla rapidement et repoussant draps et couvertures, il le fit s'allonger.

Baekhyun n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour cet inconnu... sans se poser la moindre question... mais il continua de s'occuper de lui... tout naturellement.

Une fois qu'il l'eut installé, Baekhyun retourna chercher le nécessaire pour le soigner dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre au bout de quelques secondes.

S'asseyant alors à coté de lui, il se mit au travail avec douceur en commençant par son arcade.

L'autre ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement, comme s'il étudiait les moindres détails de son visage et Baekhyun s'en trouva gêné au bout d'un moment, tellement ses yeux étaient insistants.

"-_Quoi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il tout bas en mettant du désinfectant sur une autre compresse avant de la déposer délicatement sur la blessure de sa lèvre inférieure éclatée et enflée.

Le jeune homme détourna alors le regard sans répondre et ferma les yeux.

Baekhyun en profita alors pour le détailler à son tour, il était temps vu qu'il l'avait quand même déshabillé entièrement, séché, rhabillé, installé dans son lit sans même en profiter pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil, comme programmé pour s'occuper de lui et rien d'autre.

Et finalement tout ce que son esprit s'autorisa à voir, ce fut que sa peau dorée avait reprit des couleurs.

"-Il faudrait qu'on mette de la pommade sur tes hématomes... Dit-il dans le vide, car l'autre avait fini par s'assoupir.

Se mordant la lèvre en penchant la tête, il le regarda dormir quelques secondes, il sentait son coeur battre la chamade et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était beau c'était indéniable, mais quand même, c'était quoi cet affolement ?

Soufflant alors doucement pour se reprendre, il secoua la tête et gonflant les joues devant l'évidence qu'il n'obtiendrait plus de réponse de sa part, il haussa les épaules, prit le tube de pommade et souleva le sweat et le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour révéler le gros bleu qu'il avait vu sur sa hanche gauche. Puis, comme il était encore un peu dissimulé par le pantalon de survêt, il tira dessus pour le baisser un peu avant d'étaler la pommade avec application sur tout l'hématome et de lui remettre ses vêtements correctement.

Il continua ensuite en faisant de même sur son avant bras droit, sa main et son cou, tous les bleus qu'il pouvait atteindre sans la coopération du blessé et sans le réveiller.

Puis, il le recouvrit des couvertures, l'enfouissant jusqu'aux menton avant de sortir en éteignant la lumière.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que le soleil se levait, regardant l'heure il souffla en constatant qu'il était déjà 6h30, la nuit allait être courte, il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il prit alors de quoi s'habiller pour la "nuit", se changea vite fait dans la salle de bain et se laissa échouer dans le canapé, épuisé, s'endormant si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de chercher le sommeil.

(- _ -) . (- _ -)

* * *

(* - *) . (* - *)

Le lendemain matin, un brouhaha venant de la rue réveilla Baekhyun en sursaut.

Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il n'était que 9h20 et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le coussin, il n'avait pas assez dormi et ses yeux refusaient de s'acclimater à la lumière du jour qui avait envahis le salon dont il avait oublié de fermer les stores la nuit précédente.

Puis, percutant tout à coup qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, il se rappela qu'il y avait un inconnu dans son lit depuis la nuit et ça le réveilla en un instant comme une douche froide.

S'étirant alors de tout son long, il bailla bruyamment et finit par se lever péniblement avant d'aller en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.

Voyant alors que le jeune homme dormait toujours, il observa son visage endormit quelques secondes comme il l'avait déjà fait la veille, faisant repartir les battements de son coeur à une vitesse de folie. C'était incroyable, il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler, est ce que d'avoir cet inconnu là, dans son lit lui faisait peur ? Appréhendait-il son réveille pour être si perturbé à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ? Il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout ce jeune homme était une victime ! Détournant alors le regard, il décida finalement de le laisser tranquille, se choisit toujours aussi silencieusement de quoi s'habiller et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, il repoussa la porte derrière lui et se déshabilla vite fait avant de se glisser sous la douche, chantonnant doucement tout en se lavant comme il le faisait toujours.

.

C'est à ce moment là que Kai se réveilla lui aussi.

Regardant tout autour de lui tout d'abord en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux et se demandant où il était, il finit par se souvenir en un flash douloureux de la nuit passée en posant sa main sur sa hanche contusionnée qui l'avait été d'un grand coup de pied, puis à sa lèvre blessée par ce coup de poing qui l'avait fait tomber sur le sol. Il avait aussi très mal à sa main droite qu'un de ses agresseurs lui avait écrasé du pied pour le plaisir... et comme un mirage, lui revint le visage de cet inconnu qui l'avait ramené ici et ses yeux fascinants... ses yeux... c'est ce dont il se rappelait le plus précisément... Secouant là tête à cette révélation dérangeante, il tenta de se reprendre... il n'y a qu'une chose qui comptait vraiment... il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et il devait le remercier pour ça !

Se redressant alors pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, une violente douleur dans la tête le fit grimacer et il se dit que la journée allait être pénible... à n'en pas douter.

A ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'il entendait quelqu'un chantonner et qu'il y avait un bruit d'eau mêlé à cette voix. En déduisant que son sauveur devait être sous la douche, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de sortir de la chambre.

.

De son coté, quand il eut fini, Baekhyun éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche.

S'essuyant avec application, tout en continuant de chanter à tue-tête, il reposa ensuite la serviette sur le radiateur pour la faire sécher et se posta devant le miroir pour remettre dans le rang ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le séchage, ce qui voulait dire toujours aussi ébouriffés, mais avec un peu plus de discipline. Cette coiffure lui donnait tout simplement l'air de sortir de son lit ou comme lui disait son ami Chen, l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air entre deux rendez-vous et il aimait bien l'idée.

.

Quand Kai se dit que ça faisait assez longtemps que l'eau ne coulait plus, il se leva et suivit la voix pour trouver son propriétaire.

Se retrouvant alors rapidement devant une porte entrebâillée, il s'arrêta une seconde en soufflant un peu pour se donner une contenance et ne pas avoir l'air paumé devant cet inconnu, puis, il poussa la porte de quelques centimètres avant de se figer en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_"Putain !"_ Se dit-il troublé et gêné mais sans réussir à convaincre ses yeux d'arrêter de regarder le corps entièrement nu de son sauveur qui s'appliquait à se décoiffer à la perfection.

Comme s'il n'avait plus de volonté, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes musclées, ses fesses bien rebondies, ses hanches, sa taille, son dos bien dessiné, sa nuque et ses épaules à la fois larges et discrètes, en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de son corps... d'enfer...

_"Son corps d'enfer !?_" Se répéta-t-il en pensée avant de se mettre une baffe mentale en détournant les yeux enfin, posant sa tête douloureuse contre le chambranle de la porte.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

S'était-il pris un si gros coup à la tête la veille pour qu'il se mettre à reluquer un mec ? Un mec ! Bordel !

Secouant la tête, il entendit l'autre faire tomber quelque chose dans le lavabo et retourna en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre pour ne pas se faire griller là.

Ce gars ne l'avait certainement pas aidé, pour découvrir qu'il avait sauvé et ramené un pervers chez lui !

.

Quand Baekhyun en eut terminé avec son oeuvre capillaire, il s'habilla. Pantalon noir très ajusté et chemise bleue, son reflet lui plu et il sortit de la salle de bain, emportant les vêtements mouillés de l'inconnu qui étaient restés là depuis la veille pour les mettre à laver et sécher rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine et préparer le petit déjeuner, il crevait la dalle.

.

Et Baekhyun s'affairait à faire cuire des œufs et du bacon pour un petit déj à l'anglaise, façon breakfast, quand le jeune homme qu'il avait ramené dans la nuit entra dans la cuisine, dans son dos.

"-Salut !

Baekhyun sursauta et fit volte face en souriant.

Une légère douleur se fit alors ressentir dans le coeur de Kai au moment où il vit son sauveur en face et ressentir comme de la tendresse dans son regard le troubla plus encore.

"-Oh ! Salut ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Dit Baekhyun en portant sa main à son coeur, qui venait de faire un bond douloureux à l'instant même où il avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune homme conscient et qui le regardait d'un regard terriblement enveloppant, comme si... comme si il voyait à travers ses vêtements.

"-Désolé...

"-C'est rien. Le rassura Baekhyun dans un nouveau sourire, les yeux plissés.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun perdu dans la découverte de l'autre, le coeur battant à toute allure sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Puis, Baekhyun pencha la tête sur le coté, il appréciait décidément beaucoup ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était indéniable, mais il se reprit en clignant des yeux pour couper leur contact.

"-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça timidement, toujours troublé pas le personnage, dont l'image de lui sans ses vêtements ne voulait pas quitter son esprit tordu.

"-Assieds toi alors, c'est prêt ! Dit Baekhyun qui ne vit pas son trouble autrement que comme de la timidité.

Le jeune homme prit alors place à la table et Baekhyun servit rapidement les assiettes accompagnées de café et de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de lui.

L'autre le regardait, le détaillait même et Baekhyun qui s'en rendit compte finit par en être gêné, son regard était si...

"-Merci... Finit par dire le jeune homme.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-Je m'appelle... Kai... et toi ?

"-Baekhyun...

"-Et bien merci beaucoup Baekhyun, je crois que tu m'as sauvé la vie...

"-C'est rien. Dit Baekhyun en rougissant. J'allais pas te laisser crever dans la neige...

"-Non mais tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler les flics.

"-Je... J'ai eu peur que... Je crois que les mecs qui t'ont fais ça revenaient quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai préféré t'emmener rapidement ici, c'était plus rapide...

Kai sourit.

"-Est ce que je peux te demander ce qui t'es arrivé exactement ?

"-Des mecs voulaient me racketter et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de résister... grave erreur.. ils étaient plus nombreux que je ne le pensais, ils m'ont tabassé et laissé sur le carreau...

Baekhyun en eut un frisson en pensant tout à coup que ca aurait pu être lui.

"-Tu as eu de la chance, _ça aurait pu être toi._ Dit Kai tout bas.

"-Tu lis dans mes pensées Kai...

"_-Ou alors..._

"_-Ou alors?_

"-_Ou alors c'est moi qui ai eu de la chance..._ Dit Kai qui se demanda instantanément pourquoi il venait de lui dire un truc pareil.

Baekhyun rougit en baissant les yeux, troublé par ses mots.

Et c'est dans un silence étrange qu'ils commencèrent à manger.

Kai continua malgré lui à regarder son vis à vis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau... Ses yeux détaillaient la moindre parcelle de lui qu'il pouvait voir, ses mains et ses longs doigts fins, son cou, sa peau pâle apparente par l'ouverture de son col de chemise, sa bouche, l'harmonie de son visage et ses yeux.. encore... ses yeux cerclés de noir et qui étaient décidément ce qui avait le plus d'attraction sur lui et lui causait le plus de trouble en cet instant. Et il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les mecs, il en avait déjà croisé des beaux et était conscient du fait qu'ils l'étaient, mais cette attraction... pour... cet inconnu... pour Baekhyun... était étrange... Peut-être que ça venait du fait qu'il l'avait sauvé... de la reconnaissance... une étrange et intense reconnaissance... voilà, c'était ça...

"-Tu vis dans le coin ? Demanda tout à coup Baekhyun qui avait eu un frisson en croisant encore son regard posé sur lui.

"-Je ne sais pas... on est où ?

Baekhyun rit.

"-Ah oui ! Pardon c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas où on est... On est à deux pâtés de maisons de là où je t'ai trouvé.

"-Alors oui... Je vis dans les parages.

Baekhyun sourit et un nouveau silence étrange s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas.

Kai plongea ses yeux dans son assiette et Baekhyun... Baekhyun se mit à l'observer à la dérobé... à son tour... Observant les traits fins de son visage, ses longs cils qui rendaient son regard noir si envoûtant et sa bouche... sa bouche qui avait désenflé depuis la veille et qui malgré sa blessure était terriblement belle, des lèvres qu'on ne devait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'embrasser... Pensa-t-il en se mordillant la langue. Ce mec était décidément très à son goût et hmm... putain, il en avait pas assez profité la veille... alors qu'il aurait pu se délecter à loisir de son corps entièrement nu sous ses yeux. Se dit-il en finissant de boire son café, se faisant rougir lui même derrière sa tasse par sa bêtise.

.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit déj, Baekhyun vit Kai amener une de ses mains à sa tête en grimaçant, il avait visiblement une migraine affreuse et n'avait sûrement pas osé le lui dire pour ne pas sembler abuser.

Baekhyun se leva donc rapidement pour aller à la salle de bain et revint moins d'une minute plus tard dans la cuisine, une boite de cachets à la main.

Remplissant alors un verre d'eau, il le posa devant Kai et lui tendit des cachets pour son mal de crâne.

"-Merci. Dit Kai en prenant les comprimés au creux de sa main.

"-T'aurais dû le dire tout de suite au lieu de souffrir en silence. Dit-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de retirer sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Gêné, il se détourna alors de lui pour débarrasser la table.

Kai, qui n'avait bizarrement pas été gêné de son geste, le regarda s'affairer en avalant rapidement ses cachets.

"-J'ai mis tes fringues à laver, après la machine va les sécher, tu pourras les mettre.

"-Et bien ! T'es équipé ! Se moqua-t-il.

"-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me faire chier à étendre mon linge comme une bonne ménagère ! Dit-il en riant. J'ai opté pour la simplicité et le gain de temps.

Kai rit à son tour avant de tenter de se relever.

Mais il fit le mouvement trop rapidement et la douleur à sa hanche qui se rappela violemment à lui le fit retomber lourdement.

"-Oh ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta Baekhyun qui l'avait vu retomber sur sa chaise et s'était précipité vers lui.

"-Pas vraiment... J'avais oublié. Dit-il, embarrassé de paraître fragile devant lui.

"-Il faudrait remettre de la pommade pour les coups, même si je doute de son efficacité sur un hématome pareil, c'est ta hanche c'est ça ?

"-Oui...

"-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche vite fait, comme ça tu pourras en remettre... et si tu as besoin... je suis à ta disposition.

"-OK !

Kai se releva alors lentement de sa chaise et Baekhyun qui ne savait pas que Kai connaissait son emplacement, le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivés Baekhyun lui donna une serviette et lui indiqua où trouver la pommade.

"-Je t'apporterai tes fringues quand tu auras fini, je vais voir où ils en sont.

"-Ok ! Dit Kai en le regardant sortir de la pièce et refermer derrière lui.

.

Dans la buanderie, la machine avait fait son oeuvre et Baekhyun en sortit les vêtements de Kai. Les secouant brièvement pour les défroisser, il les plia, s'occupant le temps que Kai était sous la douche.

Mais son esprit vagabondait...

Il entendait l'eau et il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se projeter dans la pièce, l'imaginant ruisselant, sa peau dorée recouverte de savon et ses mains se baladant sur lui...

Secouant la tête en grognant sur lui même, il prit la pile de vêtements et alla les déposer sur la petite table se trouvant près de la porte de la salle de bain avant de retourner dans le salon.

Voyant alors le manteau de Kai resté sur la table basse, il le récupéra et constatant qu'il était encore mouillé de la veille, il en sortit son téléphone portable qu'il sentit sous ses doigts et posa le manteau sur le radiateur pour qu'il sèche. Un petit bruit mat se fit alors entendre mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Ensuite, il posa le téléphone sur la table basse et continuant de s'affairer pour occuper ses pensées, il replia la couverture dont il s'était servit pour dormir avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour boire un café en attendant.

.

Quand Baekhyun rinça sa tasse, il n'entendait plus l'eau couler depuis un petit moment et il attrapa les baskets de Kai qu'il avait mis dans l'entrée la veille et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Il toqua alors deux petits coups à la porte et récupéra les vêtements sur la petite table près de lui.

"-Kai ? Tu es décent ? Demanda-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre en imaginant le contraire.

"-Oui oui entre. Répondit la voix de Kai à l'intérieur.

Baekhyun ouvrit alors doucement la porte et vit Kai, devant le miroir du lavabo, sa serviette autour des hanches, qui étalait de la pommade sur le bleu dans son cou en grimaçant.

Baekhyun entra, déposa ses chaussures près de la porte et s'approcha alors de lui pour poser ses vêtements sur le lavabo .

"-Merci. Dit Kai.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-Ca va ?

"-J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé sous un camion...

"-J'imagine... Tu en as deux gros dans le dos aussi...

"-Ouais je sais... tu peux ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le tube de pommade.

Baekhyun sentit son coeur faire un bond.

"-Oui bien sûr. Dit-il en prenant le tube. Tu devrais te faire examiner par un médecin, il y a peut-être plus que ce que l'on voit. Ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant.

"-Non j'ai pas envie... j'irai si ça passe pas...

"-Ok comme tu veux...

Baekhyun qui était juste derrière lui à présent, regarda son dos, les zones blessées comme les zones indemnes, voyant ses muscles glisser sous sa peau alors qu'il finissait détaler la pommade sur son cou et un frisson le parcourut à l'idée qu'il allait le toucher. Kai était conscient maintenant et ça changeait complètement la donne. Il ne voyait que ses blessures la veilles, mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, il voyait son corps et c'était particulièrement troublant.

Mais les enduisant de pommade, il prit sur lui et posa ses doigts sur le bleu au niveau de son omoplate gauche.

Quand Kai sentit les doigts de Baekhyun se déposer sur sa peau, il en trembla si fort qu'il en ferma les yeux une seconde et sa peau qui se couvrit immédiatement de chair de poule au contact de ses doigts, troubla Baekhyun plus que de raison.

"-C'est froid ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner ses idées qui lui disaient qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

"-Non ça va...

Cette réponse n'arrangea rien au trouble de Baekhyun qui étalait la pommade avec application pour qu'elle pénètre parfaitement sa peau.

"-Tu me le dis surtout, si je te fais mal.

"-Ca fait mal même si tu n'y touches pas de toute façon.

Baekhyun appuya alors un peu moins fort et leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir d'où, Kai, qui en avait fini avec son cou, l'observait.

Baekhyun sourit et sentit ses joues chauffer avant de baisser les yeux.

Enlevant ensuite le bout de ses doigts du dos de Kai, il y remit de la pommade et s'occupa du deuxième bleu.

Au milieu du bas de son dos, Kai avait eut de la chance que ce coup sur sa colonne vertébrale n'ait pas fait plus de dégâts.

Kai sursauta au contact de la pommade froide sur sa peau qui était brûlante à cet endroit.

"-Ah tu vois que c'est froid ! S'amusa Baekhyun.

"-J'avoue.

Ils rirent tous les deux et Baekhyun étala correctement la pommade jusqu'à ce que sa peau l'ai bien absorbé.

Tendant alors le tube à Kai qui le prit, il se posta à coté de lui et regarda sa main blessée.

"-Tu t'es occupé de ta main ?

"-Non pas en'...

"-Fais voir. Dit Baekhyun en reprenant le tube des doigts de Kai pour déposer de la pommade sur les siens, avant de lui rendre et d'attraper sa main blessée pour s'en occuper.

Baekhyun étala alors soigneusement la crème sur le dessus de sa main et le début de son index, de son majeur particulièrement bleus et Kai sourit en le regardant faire.

"-_Tu sais que j'aurais pu le faire moi même..._ Dit-il tout bas à l'oreille de Baekhyun qui était près de sa bouche.

Baekhyun sentit de l'électricité lui traverser le corps, de sa nuque au bas de son dos, rien que de sentir son souffle sur lui.

"-_Je sais..._ Dit-il, tout bas lui aussi, son coeur battant la chamade.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, la tension entre eux était en cet instant d'une intensité telle qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Kai avait l'impression de perdre la tête... un mec... il était attiré par un mec putain !

Et Baekhyun qui fut envahis d'une envie fulgurante de porter les doigts de Kai à ses lèvres, relâcha sa main, les yeux baissés.

"-Voilà, je te laisse t'habiller maintenant, je serai dans le salon. Dit-il sans le regarder.

"-Ok ..._ merci..._

Baekhyun sourit en levant les yeux sur lui une seconde et sortit de la salle de bain rapidement.

Kai resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte, là où se trouvait le visage de Baekhyun avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le battant.

Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait, mais il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de partir d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Baekhyun s'adossa à coté de celle ci, contre le mur, la tête appuyée en arrière, les yeux clos...

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait pour avoir cette envie folle de sauter sur le premier venu... Était il si en manque pour que la vue d'un petit coin de peau le rende complètement dingue ?

Grognant contre lui même, il bougea et retourna dans le salon.

.

Assis sur le canapé, il attendit que Kai revienne de la salle de bain, l'esprit embrouillé dans ses contradictions.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Kai était hétéro ou ... ou pas... il avait l'air si réceptif parfois, même intéressé et à d'autres, totalement paumé quand il le regardait ou le touchait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui saute dessus... comme un hétéro quoi !

"-_Merde !_ Dit-il tout bas pour lui même.

"-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda la voix de Kai qui avait fait irruption dans le salon sans qu'il ne l'entende, tellement il était parti dans ses pensées, le faisant sursauter.

"-Oh ! WOW ! Tu es aussi furtif qu'un loup toi !

Kai sourit avec des yeux malicieux et Baekhyun sut en cet instant qu'il était définitivement raide dingue de ce mec.

"-Je t'ai entendu en arrivant, tu as un soucis ?

"-Hein ? Un soucis ? ... Non... Non tout va bien Kai !

Kai sourit à nouveau en acquiesçant.

"-Ok ! ... Je ... Je te remercie pour tout.

"-Tu pars ? Demanda immédiatement Baekhyun, dissimulant très mal ses tonnes de regrets dans sa voix.

"-Oui, il faut que je rentre, si mes parents se sont rendus compte de mon absence depuis hier ils vont paniquer et appeler les flics. Dit-il en riant.

Baekhyun sourit, il adorait son rire... sa bouche son sourire sa voix sa peau son corps tout entier... il était dans la merde...

"-Baekhyun ?

"-Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? Pardon je.. j'étais ailleurs excuse moi...Tu disais ?

"-Rien. Dit Kai en s'approchant, s'asseyant devant lui sur la table basse et récupérant près de lui, son téléphone portable qu'il reconnu et mis dans la poche arrière de jean noir sans même y jeter un oeil.

Baekhyun le regarda faire, il n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux, il allait partir et il voulait garder le moindre détail de son visage en mémoire.

"-J'aimerai assez qu'on ne perde pas le contact si tu veux bien. Dit alors Kai en plantant son regard dans le sien.

"-Le.. contact... le contact ? Ah mais oui bien sûr, j'en serai ravi.

"-Moi aussi... tu es mon sauveur après tout, ça crée un lien... entre nous...

"-Un lien oui...

"-_Baek._ Dit Kai à voix basse.

"-_Hm ?_ Fit Baekhyun quand son coeur rata un battement au diminutif de son prénom, l'esprit en ébullition.

"-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

"-Quoi ? Y'a rien. Y'a rien ! ! Je t'assure.

"-Si tu le dis... Dit Kai en se relevant, puis, le voyant, il fit les quelques pas vers son manteau.

Baekhyun cru percevoir de la déception dans le ton de sa voix mais ne s'y fia pas, il était trop perturbé pour faire confiance à ses sens.

Kai enfila son manteau qui était sec et tout chaud.

Fermant les yeux une seconde il apprécia la sensation de chaleur sur son corps endoloris.

"-Hum.. Ca fait du bien au dos.

"-La chaleur ?

Kai acquiesça.

"-Tu sais quoi faire pour te soulager maintenant. Dit Baekhyun, souriant, tentant de faire bonne figure.

"-Ouais je crois aussi parce que ca soulage vraiment... Même si les petits massages locaux sont plus agréables encore... Dit Kai avant de se gifler mentalement pour la énième fois.

Baekhyun pencha la tête, se demandant s'il y avait un sous entendu dans sa phrase et quand il le vit détourner le regard, il en déduisit que oui...

"-Bon allez ! Il est presque midi il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Dit-il en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée.

"-Kai ! Attends ! Ton numéro ! Donne moi ton numéro de portable ! Dit-il en attrapant un stylo sur une étagère près de lui et se mettant à chercher un papier partout.

Puis, alors qu'il avait la tête tournée vers le salon ses yeux fouillant les lieux à la recherche de son bloc note qu'il savait avoir posé dans les parages, le stylo fut retiré d'entre ses doigts et sa main agrippée par une autre.

Se retournant alors, il vit Kai qui tenait sa main dans la sienne et qui nota très lentement son numéro de téléphone sur sa paume.

"-Voilà ! Dit-il avec un sourire de gamin auquel Baekhyun répondit.

"-Je te donne le mien ? Demanda Baekhyun en penchant la tête tout sourire.

"-Yep ! Fit Kai en lui tendant le stylo.

Baekhyun le prit et Kai retourna sa main. La prenant alors dans la sienne, il y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone et son nom complet très lentement et très lisiblement pour qu'il n'y ai aucune erreur possible mais aussi profiter au maximum de ce contact.

"-Voilà !

Kai regarda dans sa main pour voir s'il déchiffrait bien tout et c'était le cas.

"-Je t'appellerai.

"-Ok !

Kai se dirigea alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de faire un pas sur le palier et de se retourner vers Baekhyun qui se tenait au chambranle de la porte le tête posée de coté contre le bois.

"-Merci encore pour tout Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sourit et Kai lui répondit avant de se détourner vers les escaliers.

Et tout à coup :

"-**Kai !** Dit-il, ce fut plus fort que lui.

Kai se retourna alors et Baekhyun était tout près de lui.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

"-_Rien..._ Dit-il avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"-_Baek..._ Souffla Kai le visage empourpré.

"-Je ne te demande rien Kai... c'est ... c'est juste pour moi... Dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière, penchant la tête sur le coté, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Kai ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder, troublé, le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue où il avait encore la sensation de sentir les lèvres de Baekhyun et finit par sourire.

"-_Salut..._ Dit-il tout bas._ Je t'appellerai._ Répéta-t-il.

Le coeur de Baekhyun explosa alors dans sa poitrine, dans un immense bouquet final d'espoir.

Kai disparu dans dans les escaliers après un dernier sourire en coin et Baekhyun rentra dans son appartement qu'il trouva désespérément vide tout à coup.

../..

* * *

**Un coup de foudre fulgurant comme promis ^^ et c'est pas fini hein ^^ **

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ! **

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Une tite review ? ^^**


	2. On appelle ça le coup de foudre

**Allez ! Chapitre Deux pour tout de suite ! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Refermant derrière lui, Baekhyun s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Une jambe tendue devant lui et l'autre repliée, il posa son coude sur son genou et se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant pour laisser le temps à son coeur de reprendre un rythme normal.

Mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kai et à ce petit baiser sur la joue qu'il avait osé lui faire sur le coup de l'impulsion.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça au risque de se prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule ? Il n'en savait rien, mais au vu de la réaction de Kai ou tout du moins du fait qu'il ne l'ai pas rejeté violemment, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir fait. Ca avait été si spontané qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser, peser le pour et le contre et heureusement parce que sinon il se serait dégonflé et il n'aurait jamais eu cette étincelle d'espoir.

Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être que Kai ne lui en avait tout simplement pas voulu et puis c'était tout, mais peut-être aussi.. quand même... que Kai ne repoussait pas totalement l'idée... le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre... peut-être...

Un grand sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de Baekhyun et il se releva.

Il était pas loin d'une heure et il avait un creux. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour grignoter un truc vite fait.

.

Mangeant un sandwich assis à la table de la cuisine, il regardait les chiffres que Kai avait écris dans sa main en souriant bêtement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait avec ce mec, cet intérêt fulgurant pour lui, cette envie de le revoir au plus vite qui lui nouait le ventre, ce sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter du visage. Il lui plaisait c'était indéniable, il lui avait d'ailleurs plu dès qu'il l'avait trouvé sur ce trottoir à moitié dans les vapes, mais pourquoi son coeur s'était mis à paniquer quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait, pourquoi tous ces frissons quand il l'entendait rire, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Jamais aucun mec ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effet, même pas ceux qui avaient fini dans son lit, c'était quelque-peu perturbant mais aussi, si excitant comme sensations...

Fermant les yeux, il secoua un instant la tête pour calmer ses palpitations cardiaques qui s'étaient affolées soudainement et la boule de chaleur qui venait de se loger dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il se calme là ! Ca devenait n'importe quoi !

Avalant alors la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, il attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait sur le comptoir derrière lui et ouvrant sa main gauche devant ses yeux, il tapa le numéro de Kai pour l'enregistrer dans son répertoire, son sourire idiot toujours figé sur les lèvres.

Puis, il retourna dans le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé, il n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, il commençait à le ressentir sérieusement et c'est une main derrière la tête, qu'il regarda un moment le plafond, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Quand Kai arriva chez ses parents, il entra naturellement dans la maison familiale, salua son père qui lisait le journal dans le salon et qui lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil comme d'habitude, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine où sa mère et Lucy, leur employée de maison qu'il avait connu toute sa vie, papotaient en buvant le thé comme de vieilles amies qu'elles étaient depuis longtemps.

Et il avait à peine fais un pas dans la pièce qu'elles le virent toutes deux et lui sautèrent dessus en voyant l'état de son visage.

"-Oh là là mon chéri qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'affola sa mère d'une voix suraiguë.

"-Rien de grave maman... ça aurait pu être pire et tu verrais les autres ! Mentit-il pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que de raison et qu'elle l'oblige à aller porter plainte à la police.

"-Mais Jongin ! Tu t'es battu ?

"-Je... Maman... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va guérir.

"-Mais tu es tout défiguré ! Ton si joli vis'..

"-Défiguré il ne faudrait pas exagérer quand même. La coupa-t-il. Et puis on m'a soigné ça...

"-Mais ça c'est passé quand ?

"-Hier soir.

"-Hier ? Mais ...

"-Maman... Se plaignit-il.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

"-Tu es habillé comme hier ! Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit.

"-Heu... non... j'ai passé la nuit chez l'ami qui m'a soigné.

"-Ooooohh...amie.. fille ? Dit-elle en retroussant le nez.

"-Non UN ami.

"-Oh ! Dit-elle déçue.

"-Bon ! Si tu as fini ton interrogatoire, j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose.

"-Je te prépare quelque chose tout de suite Kainie ! Dit Lucy qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici.

"-Mais non Lucy laisse je vais juste me faire un petit sandwich...

"-Non non non mon garçon ! Tu as besoin de forces pour guérir, assied toi !

"-Lucyyyy... Juste un sandwich s'il te plait.

"-D'accord, un sandwich, mais assieds toi, je te fais ça tout de suite.

Kai sourit à la vieille dame, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il ne l'avait jamais eu, alors il acquiesça et s'assied à la table en enlevant son manteau.

Pendant ce temps, sa mère, qui n'avait cessé de le regarder des pieds à la tête s'assied à coté de lui, des milliers de questions allaient fuser, il le savait.

"-Jongin...

Et voilà !

"-Oui maman ?

"-Kyungsoo est revenu d'Australie ?

"-Non.

"-Mais qui est cet ami chez qui tu as passé la nuit alors ? C'est Yixing ? Vous n'êtes plus fâchés ?

Kai tiqua mais ne répondit pas tandis que Lucy revenait vers la table et lui tendit une assiette dans lequel trônait un gros sandwich garni de poulet et de crudités.

"-Merci Lucy.

La vieille dame lui sourit et reprit sa place pour finir son thé.

"-Jongin...

"-Non maman ce n'est pas Lay et je t'ai déjà dis que cette amitié n'existait plus, **arrête de me parler de lui !** S'énerva-t-il.

"-Kainie ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! Dit Lucy en fronçant le front.

"-Oui je sais... Dit-il en regardant son sandwich... _Pardon maman..._ mais TaeYeon serait toujours là si...

"-**JONGIN !** Tonna la voix de son père dans son dos.

Kai sursauta de surprise mais ne se retourna pas et sans un mot de plus, son père repartit dans le salon.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur son père interdisait qu'on prononce son prénom dans sa demeure, ce que Kai avait du mal à accepter et celui de Yixing non plus, mais là Kai était d'accord.

Il était son petit ami et un soir où elle avait fais le mur pour le rejoindre, ils avaient eu un terrible accident de voiture où TaeYeon avait perdu la vie, tandis que Yixing qui conduisait s'en était sorti pratiquement indemne. Il avait tué sa sœur... et ça, Kai ne lui avait jamais pardonné et ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et en ce qui concernait son père, il s'était senti tellement humilié que sa fille ait défie son autorité et sorte en douce que ça avait prit le dessus sur sa peine... tout du moins c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître, car Kai soupçonnait son père d'être rongé par une incommensurable douleur qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

La moindre photo d'elle avait disparu de la maison, ses affaires, tout ce qui rappelait son existence, il ne voulait pas se souvenir pour ne pas souffrir c'était tout ! Mais Kai lui, ne voulait pas l'oublier ! Jamais ! Et avait subtilisé quelques petits objets et une photo qu'il gardait précieusement dans son portefeuille...

Et tout à coup, en y pensant, il fut prit de panique.

Son portefeuille !

Portant ses mains sur lui, il tata son jean. Puis, prit son manteau, fouillant ses poches fébrilement, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

_"Non non non ... _Se dit-il._ Tout mais pas ça non..._

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe Jongin ? Demanda sa mère en le voyant paniquer.

"-_Je l'ai perdu !_ Dit-il la gorge serrée.

"-Tu as perdu quoi ?

"_-La photo ! _

"-Quoi ? Quelle photo ?

Lucy porta sa main devant sa bouche comprenant immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

"-Oh non merde ! Dit-il les coudes sur la table, la tête entre ses mains.

"-Jongin ! Ton langage ! Dit sa mère.

Mais là, Kai n'en avait rien à faire de son langage et il se leva brusquement.

"-Mais où vas-tu ?

"-Au bungalow. Dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

"-Kainie ... ton sandwich. Dit Lucy en lui mettant dans une boite en un éclair avant de lui tendre. Et mange-le !

Kai sourit.

"-Merci Lucy. Dit-il en prenant la boite avant de se baisser vers sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A plus tard maman.

"-A plus tard Jongin. Dit-elle en fronçant le front.

Kai sortit de la cuisine et la porte de l'entrée claqua derrière lui.

"-Lucy. Dit la mère. Qu'est ce qu'il a perdu. Tu le sais toi ?

.

Contournant la demeure de ses parents sur la gauche, Kai monta rapidement la cote et son chemin enneigé en essayant de ne pas trop glisser avant d'atteindre le dit bungalow qui n'était autre que son "chez lui", une dépendance à la maison familiale avec tout le confort nécessaire.

Tapant alors ses pieds sur le perron pour les débarrasser de la neige, il ouvrit la porte, retira ses baskets dans l'entrée et pénétra dans son petit salon, ses yeux fouillant déjà chaque recoin alors qu'il posait la boite contenant son sandwich sur la table.

Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à chercher partout, retirant son manteau, il se souvint, ... son repas...la veille...il l'avait payé avec sa carte de crédit se trouvant dans son portefeuille... il l'avait ... il l'avait et il ne l'avait plus...ses agresseurs lui avaient pris !

"_-Merde !_ Se dit-il à haute voix, la gorge nouée, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, dépité et malheureux.

* * *

Quand Baekhyun se réveilla, regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais il se sentait reposé tout de même, elles avaient été réparatrices.

Toujours sur le dos, il se passa une main sur le visage et celui de Kai s'imposa dans son esprit, faisant resurgir ce sourire dont il n'arrivait vraiment plus à se départir.

Se tournant alors sur le coté, les yeux clos, il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts en se remémorant ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné et un doux frisson le parcouru, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Et alors qu'il allait se remettre sur le dos, il aperçu une forme noire rectangulaire sur le sol, sous le radiateur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva pour y voir de plus près et se rendit compte que cet objet était un portefeuille et comme une évidence, avant même de le ramasser, il sut qu'il s'agissait de celui de Kai. Il avait dû tomber de son manteau quand il l'avait mis à sécher.

Le ramassant donc, il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Faisant tourner l'objet en cuir dans ses doigts, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Attendre que Kai l'appelle pour lui dire qu'il l'avait ou l'appeler.. tout de suite !

L'appeler tout de suite ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire !

Prenant alors son téléphone, il chercha Kai dans son répertoire et appuyant sur "appel", il souffla doucement pour calmer son coeur qui s'était soudainement emballé.

Mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Raccrochant avant le bip de sa boite vocale, il sera son téléphone dans sa main, tapotant l'objet contre son menton en regardant le portefeuille qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Kai lui avais dis qu'il vivait dans les parages, que faire ? Attendre et rappeler plus tard ? Ou lui apporter en main propre ?

Essayant alors de le joindre à nouveau au téléphone, il tomba encore directement sur sa messagerie et décida donc qu'il allait lui apporter lui-même.

Posant son téléphone près de lui sur le canapé, il s'adossa et ouvrit le portefeuille délicatement, comme si c'était un objet précieux pour avoir la désagréable surprise de tomber sur la photo d'une fille.

Se mordant l'intérieure de la joue, alors qu'une à une les briques de son espoir s'effritaient, il regarda attentivement la photographie, la jalousie investissant chaque parcelle de son être. En tous cas, cette jeune fille était magnifique, il dû le reconnaître, ses yeux de velours lui en rappelèrent d'autres, ceux de Kai... et un pincement au coeur lui fit détourner le regard de cette photo. Il devait s'agir d'une petite amie sans aucun doute et cela lui prouva une chose, Kai était vraiment le plus gentil garçon de la Terre, car il était bien hétéro et aurait pu lui foutre son poing dans la gueule plusieurs fois durant son court passage chez lui... il avait eut de la chance. Ou alors était-il tout simplement trop timide pour oser se défendre contre les avances de son aîné... En attendant, toutes ses chances venaient de s'effondrer et un autre pincement douloureux au coeur le fit grimacer.

L'aurait-il rappelé un jour au moins ?

Tant pis... le rêve aura été doux, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de se faire une raison... avec le temps...

Soufflant de dépit, Baekhyun ouvrit le deuxième volet du portefeuille, faisant disparaître la photo de sa vue.

"-Kim Jongin.. Lit-il à haute voix. Kim ! ... Putain !

Famille aisée de la région, Baekhyun en avait déjà entendu parler. Et il se fit la réflexion que finalement Kai avait peut-être été précisément ciblé par ses agresseurs de la veille, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Sortant alors la carte d'identité de Kai, il regarda la photo de plus près. Un sourire fendit immédiatement son visage. Sur la photo Kai avait ses cheveux de couleur naturelle et il se dit qu'il le préférait comme il était maintenant. Ce blond peroxydé tirant sur le gris lui allait vraiment parfaitement !

Regardant ensuite sa date de naissance, il vit qu'il était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, Kai avait 20 ans, au moins il n'était pas mineur, heureusement pour lui. Il aurait pu avoir des emmerdes avec une famille comme celle là !

Puis tournant la carte plastifiée, il y trouva l'adresse. Réfléchissant une seconde en se mordant la lèvre, il finit par prendre un stylo et son bloc note qui finalement était là, sous ses yeux, sur le plateau du bas de la table basse et il y nota rapidement l'adresse de Kai.

Une fois cela fait, il referma le portefeuille après y avoir replacé la carte d'identité, le posa sur la table avec le bloc note et se leva.

Passant pas la salle de bain pour un rapide coup d'oeil à ses cheveux, il alla mettre ses baskets et son manteau dans l'entrée avant de retourner dans le salon pour prendre son téléphone, le portefeuille de Kai, son adresse et sortit de son appartement.

Une fois dans la rue, il remonta son col car il faisait frais malgré le soleil et il prit la direction de chez Kai à pas rapides.

.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il ralentit. Ressortant alors le petit papier où il avait noté l'adresse, il vérifia le numéro et changea de trottoir. La rue était bel et bien riche, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Arrivant alors enfin devant un grand portail avec le bon numéro, il stoppa devant, regardant la grande demeure blanche de loin avec appréhension.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la maison.

Soufflant une seconde devant la porte, il finit par tirer sur une petite chaîne, faisant retentir le léger tintinnabulement d'une cloche à l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vieille dame des plus souriantes ouvrit la porte et sourit encore plus en le voyant.

"-Bonjours madame. Dit-il en répondant à son sourire.

"-Bonjours. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

"-Heu.. voilà... je... Kim Jongin vit-il bien ici ?

"-Oh ! Vous êtes un ami de Kainie ?

Baekhyun acquiesça en souriant, amusé du petit nom.

"-Oui. Byun Baekhyun. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

"-Enchantée jeune homme. Vous trouverez Kainie chez lui par là-bas. Dit-elle en sortant sur le perron d'un pas, le faisant reculer pour lui montrer la direction à prendre. Le bungalow tout là-haut. Précisa-t-elle.

"-Le b'..

"-Oui, suivez le chemin, il vit la-haut.

"-Ah ok ! D'accord. Je vous remercie beaucoup madame.

"-Mais de rien. Au revoir jeune homme.

"-Au revoir. Dit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau avant que la vieille dame ne referme la porte.

Puis, hésitant, il fit quelques pas dans la direction indiquée et vit des traces de pas dans la neige. En déduisant qu'il devait s'agir de celles de Kai, il les suivit.

Marchant alors en posant ses propres pas dans les traces laissées par Kai pour ne pas glisser, il grimpa la pente rapidement et découvrit un grand bungalow entouré d'arbres.

"_Sympa la dépendance !_ Se dit-il en souriant._ Beaucoup rêveraient d'avoir ce genre de logement à 20 ans !_

Puis, sa main gauche dans sa poche, il resserra ses doigts sur le portefeuille de Kai et frappa doucement à la porte.

Entendant des pas se rapprocher, Kai se rapprocher, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les premières secondes furent remplies de silence et d'une légère gêne mais Baekhyun sourit.

"-Re ! Dit-il.

"-Baekhyun ? Dit Kai stupéfait de le voir là.

Baekhyun était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir derrière cette porte !

"-Excuse moi, je...

"-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Comme réponse, Baekhyun se contenta de sortir sa main gauche de sa poche en lui montrant son portefeuille.

"-Oh ! Putain ! S'exclama alors Kai en se précipitant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Surpris pas cette réaction excessive, Baekhyun mit un temps avant de réagir, mais finit par refermer ses bras autour de Kai, tandis que l'autre l'écrasait presque dans son étreinte.

"-Kai..._ Tu m'étouffe.._ Finit-il par dire à contre coeur, car il était bien, là, dans ses bras, mais il avait aussi besoin de respirer.

"-Oh ! Pardon pardon ! Dit Kai en desserrant lentement ses bras d'autour de lui pour finir par s'écarter.

Baekhyun lui tendit alors son portefeuille, les joues rouges, le coeur en folie et Kai le prit les yeux brillants.

"-_Merci._ Souffla-t-il.

"-Kai ? Ca ne va pas ?

"-Oh si ! Grace à toi ca va beaucoup mieux ! Dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la photo de sa sœur soulagé. Viens, restons pas dehors il fait froid ! Dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le faire entrer.

.

"-Oh là là t'imagines pas le soulagement que tu viens de me procurer, j'étais persuadé que les mecs d'hier me l'avaient volé.

"-Et bien non comme tu vois, il était sous le radiateur en fait.

"-Merci.

"-Bah j'y suis pas pour grand chose, j'ai voulu t'appeler pour te le dire tout de suite mais ton téléphone doit être éteint, on tombe sur la messagerie directement.

Kai releva les sourcils en prenant son téléphone dans sa poche de jean et constata qu'en effet il était éteint.

"-Exact !

Baekhyun sourit, tandis que Kai branchait et rallumait son portable.

"-Je me suis donc permis de regarder à l'intérieur pour trouver ton adresse sur ta carte d'identité.

"-T'as bien fais. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Baekhyun repensa alors à la photo se provoquant un nouveau pincement dans le coeur et baissa les yeux.

"-Merde ! Je suis en train de foutre de la neige partout ! Dit-il en reculant vers l'entrée en regardant ses pieds.

"-C'est pas grave t'inquiète.

"-Désolé.. je... je vais m'en aller de toute façon, je voulais juste te rapporter son portefeuille...

"-Oh tu pars déjà ? Mais tu viens d'arriver !

"-Je ne sais pas_ je ..._

"-Reste un peu... Dit Kai son regard planté dans le sien. S'il te plait... à moins que tu aies quelque chose d'autre à faire.

"-_Non... rien du tout..._

"-Et bien reste alors ... On a pas eu le temps de trop discuter tous les deux...

"-Non c'est vrai... Dit Baekhyun qui était partagé entre l'envie de rester avec lui et l'envie de le fuir tellement c'était une torture de l'avoir sous les yeux en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'en avoir plus.

"-_Baek ?_

Et voilà !

Kai avait trouvé le mot magique !

"-D'accord.

"-Ah ! Je suis content ! Dit Kai avec un grand sourire qui fit sourire Baekhyun comme un reflet.

"-Par contre j'enlève mes chaussures parce que je crois que j'ai mis assez de neige fondue partout pour aujourd'hui.

Kai acquiesça et le regarda retourner à la porte et retirer ses baskets avant de lui faire signe de venir vers lui et de l'entraîner vers la petite cuisine des lieux, une main sur son épaule.

"-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Dit-il une fois dans la pièce. chocolat ? Café ? Thé ? quelque chose de frais ?

"-Peu importe ! Comme toi.

"-Ok ! Chocolat alors !

"-Ca me va ! Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire en retirant son manteau, qu'il mit sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'y asseoir et de regarder Kai s'affairer.

Puis, baissant les yeux sur ses mains en particulier, il vit qu'il avait l'air de souffrir quand il utilisait sa main droite blessée.

"-Ta main te fait mal, tu veux que je t'aide ?

"-Non ça ira, merci, faut juste que je pense à éviter de m'en servir.

"-Tu as peut-être quelques chose de cassé.

"-Je ne pense pas, regarde. Dit-il en pliant et dépliant sa main en grimaçant. Ca fait mal mais tout fonctionne correctement il me semble.

"-J'espère que ça passera rapidement alors.

"-Moi aussi. Dit-il en finissant de verser le chocolat dans les mugs, avant d'en apporter un à Baekhyun.

"-Merci.

Kai sourit et prit le sien sur le comptoir.

"-Retournons dans le salon, on sera mieux.

Baekhyun acquiesça et le suivit avec sa tasse.

.

Installés chacun de coté, à chaque bout du canapé deux places, ils burent tous deux une gorgée de leur chocolat.

Baekhyun visitait les lieux des yeux et Kai, lui, le regardait Lui.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de le voir dans son propre environnement et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les lieux semblaient avoir changé d'atmosphère, c'était moins froid, sa présence le réchauffait et il se dit que ce genre de constatation n'était pas normal, même s'il était vrai qu'il passait son temps tout seul et que d'avoir de la compagnie changeait forcément tout.

Non, il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas la même vision sur Baekhyun que celle qu'il avait sur son amis d'enfance D.O, c'était autre chose... et il aimait cette sensation finalement.

Secouant la tête, il but une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat.

Qu'était-il en train de s'avouer lui même ? Que Baekhyun lui plaisait ? Et que le fait que ce soit un mec ne le dérangeait finalement pas le moins du monde ?

_"C'est pas vrai Jongin ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu délires ?_ Se sermonna-t-il en pensées.

"-Tu es vraiment bien installé. Dit tout à coup Baekhyun qui le sortit ainsi de ses pensées.

"-Oui... c'est vrai... mais rien n'est vraiment à moi, ça reste quand même chez mes parents quoi qu'il arrive.

"-Oh ! C'est sympa quand même ! Tu as ta liberté !

"-Si on veux, mes parents sont quelque peu.. envahissants... Mais je ne cracherai pas dans la soupe hein ! Je suis bien ici. Toi par contre tu es bien installé, tu es tranquille.

"-Oh ! Moi c'est pas pareil, je n'ai plus de parents pour me surveiller tu sais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

"-Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

"-T'inquiètes. Le rassura Baekhyun. Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je suis seul, j'étais ado quand mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion et c'est... ma ... tante... qui s'est occupé de moi... de loin ... en me laissant en internat jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur. Après elle s'en est allée à son tour et me voilà aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des tas d'amis, je suis loin d'être seul.

"-Tant mieux. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Oh oui tant mieux ! Car l'idée même qu'il puisse être seul et malheureux lui était intolérable !

"-Mais ... quel âge as tu alors?

"-22 ans pourquoi ?

"-Oh non pour rien, simple curiosité. J'en ai 20 !

"-Je sais, j'ai vu ça sur ta carte d'identité tout à l'heure. Dit-il avec un sourire. _Et..._ Commença-t-il sans finir.

"-Oui quoi ?

"-_Je.. non rien laisse tomber ça ne me regarde pas._

"-Mais si dis moi.

"-_Non.. je suis embarrassé, j'aurais dû me taire je..._

"-Baek... Quoi ?

Baekhyun le regarda un instant en se mordant la lèvre et puis céda.

"-_Qui est cette fille ?_ La photo dans ton portefeuille ? Dit-il en rougissant de honte.

"-Oh ! C'est .. c'est TaeYeon...

"-TaeYeon...

"-Ma sœur...

"-Ta.. oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur !

"-Je ne l'ai plus.. elle... elle est morte il y a deux ans, elle avait 17 ans. Dit-il douloureusement en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse qu'il maintenait posée sur sa cuisse.

"-Oh merde je suis désolé je ne voulais pas...

"-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit Kai en relevant ses yeux brillants sur lui

"-Pardon quand même, je suis une commère ! Dit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Kai sourit.

"-Mais non, n'importe qui se serait posé la même question.

Kai ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, car il ne lui dirait pas, mais il avait été jaloux de cette fille et le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quand Kai lui avait dis qu'elle n'était que sa sœur avait été immense, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne totalement indécent à l'annonce de sa mort, mais reste présent.

Baissant la tête à son tour, il ne savait plus quoi dire, l'ambiance était plombée.

Voyant sa confusion, Kai posa alors sa tasse aussi avant de s'approcher un peu de lui sur le canapé.

"_-Hey ! Baekhyun !_ Dit-il tout bas. ..._Baek.._. Insista-t-il pour qu'il le regarde.

Baekhyun releva alors les yeux sur lui, mais il avait si honte qu'il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face.

"-Baek, j'ai fais la même bourde avec tes parents y'a pas deux minutes, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille pour ça ok ?

Baekhyun acquiesça en forçant un petit sourire, se disant qu'il ne dirait pas la même chose s'il savait le fin mot de son embarra.

"-Enfin.. Pour tout te dire, c'est pour cette photo que j'étais si heureux que tu m'aies ramené mon portefeuille alors que je le croyais perdu pour toujours, je n'ai que celle là.

"-Ah bon ?

"-Oui... c'est mon père... il ... il s'est débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvait nous la rappeler. Tout !

"-Mais c'est dingue ! Pourquoi ? Le souvenir est important quand on perd un être cher !

Kai fit une moue en fronçant le front. Il pensait la même chose.

"-Et voilà ! Dit Baekhyun. Tu vois ? Une vraie commère ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !_ Pardon. Oublie ce que je viens de dire..._

"-Non non ! Tu as raison ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Mais je pense qu'il préfère l'oublier plutôt que de se souvenir, pour ne pas souffrir.

"-C'est..

Il s'interrompit, il allait encore dire une bêtise.

"-Idiot ! Finit Kai. Tu peux le dire ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

"_-J'allais dire "n'importe quoi"._ Dit-il tout bas en détournant les yeux de ceux de Kai qui le fixait.

Parce que maintenant qu'il s'était quelque-peu rapproché, s'était devenu particulièrement déstabilisant pour lui de le regarder en face.

"-Oui voilà ! C'est pareil ! Et donc, cette photo est mon bien le plus précieux.

"-Je comprend...

Kai qui avait les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le faisant pencher vers Baekhyun se redressa alors pour s'adosser au fond du canapé et Baekhyun se sentit plus à l'aise.

...

"-Baek... Dit Kai après un instant de flottement silencieux entre eux, en regardant ses propres mains dont il se triturait les doigts.

"-Hm ?

"-Je peux te poser une question... je dirai.. personnelle ?

"-Heu... Oui si tu veux oui.

"-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre hein ?

"-Non mais vas-y, dis moi.

"-_Je.. tu..._

Son coeur battait la chamade, allait-il vraiment lui demander ça ?

"-Baek... tu es gay n'est-ce pas ?

Baekhyun eut un violent coup au coeur et sentit ses joues rougir et chauffer en un instant.

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Et n'était-ce pas évident ? Non ?

"-Oui... Totalement ! ... Pas de penchant du tout pour l'autre coté quoi ! Tout comme toi tu es totalement hétéro hein ? Dit-il sur un ton trahissant un brin de déception.

"-Hétéro oui. Dit-il avant de relever les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Mais totalement... je ne sais pas..._ je ne sais plus..._ Souffla-t-il pour finir.

Le coeur de Baekhyun rata alors un battement, puis un deuxième avant de se mettre à battre n'importe comment, mais à une vitesse folle.

Qu'était-il en train de lui dire là ?

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils étaient comme un lapin prit dans la lueur des phares d'une voiture, complètement incapable de réagir, de bouger le moindre cil.

Kai était en panique face à la révélation qu'il venait de faire à voix haute, ce sous-entendu des plus criants, des plus assourdissants.

Il venait tout simplement d'avouer à Baekhyun que depuis lui il avait des doutes et il voulait qu'on lui réponde !

Il voulait que Baekhyun réponde !

Il voulait...

"-_Tu veux savoir ?_ Chuchota alors Baekhyun en se penchant un peu vers lui, inclinant la tête dans un sourire timide sans quitter son regard, comme un deuxième point d'interrogation à sa question, le poussant vers la rétractation à laquelle il s'attendait.

Et à sa plus grande surprise :

"-_Oui.._. Souffla Kai en se faisant sauter le coeur en l'air, les joues en feu.

Le coeur de Baekhyun rejoignit le sien dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement et cogner fort dans sa poitrine et ses tympans.

Et c'est le corps rempli de frisson, que Baekhyun s'avança encore un peu vers Kai pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, lentement, très lentement pour lui laisser le temps de reculer.

Mais contre toute attente, au lieu de reculer, Kai se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur sa hanche.

Baekhyun se redressa alors sur le genou de sa jambe jusqu'ici repliée sous lui pour être bien face à Kai et dans une lenteur insoutenable, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Le souffle court, il avait l'impression que son coeur allai exploser, si Kai ne reculait pas maintenant, il allait perdre la tête en même temps que le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui même.

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leur provoquant à tous les deux un nouveau frisson des plus délicieux dans tout le corps, Baekhyun se sentit trembler, leur baiser devint alors plus appuyé et leur lèvres s'entrouvrirent simultanément, tout en douceur, sans aucune précipitation.

L'autre main de Kai s'agrippa à la nuque de Baekhyun et leurs langues vinrent caresser leurs lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent en contact et reculent sous la décharge électrique qui les traversa, couvrant leurs corps en entiers de chair de poule. Puis, revenant immédiatement à l'assaut, elles finirent par s'enrouler l'une avec l'autre, tendrement et sensuellement.

S'en était fini de Baekhyun, en cet instant il avait totalement sombré.

La main droite de Kai jusqu'ici agrippée à la nuque de Baekhyun, redescendit alors dans son cou. Puis, continuant son périple, traversa son torse pour finir pas se faufiler contre son flanc et glisser dans son dos où l'autre la rejoignit.

Kai serra alors contre lui le corps de Baekhyun qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou et leur baiser devint plus profond, plus possessif, les faisant grogner de plaisir dans leur bouche.

Baekhyun avait la sensation étrange de flotter dans son propre corps comme s'il ne pesait plus rien dans les bras de Kai.

Et Kai, lui, était en train de se rendre compte que c'est ça qu'il voulait, jamais aucune fille ne lui avait fais un effet pareil ! Et ce n'était qu'un baiser !

Virait-il gay ou finalement l'avait-il toujours été ? Cette question, cette conclusion même, lui fit peur.

Alors quand Baekhyun lâcha un léger gémissement dans leur baiser et qu'il sentit son sexe réagir vivement à cette douce mélodie, il s'arracha brusquement à ses lèvres et le repoussa loin de lui violemment.

Baekhyun retomba en arrière dans le canapé, perdu, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui se passait, une douleur fulgurante dans le coeur.

"-Kai ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant comme terrorisé.

"-_Pars s'il te plait..._ Dit-il tout bas en détournant la tête.

"-_Kai je... _

"-_S'il te plait Baekhyun laisse moi..._ Dit-il sans aucun énervement, juste une supplique.

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils et souffla longuement pour contrôler ses émotions qui menaçaient de déborder de son coeur en souffrance.

"-_Bien._ Dit-il tout bas, la gorge serrée, en se levant pour aller chercher son manteau dans la cuisine.

Puis l'enfilant rapidement, il appuya sa main gauche sur le dossier d'une des chaises avant de poser son autre main, poing serré contre ses lèvres closes, les yeux fortement fermer pour se contenir.

Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de pleurer ? Ce n'était qu'un test ! Il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ce genre de résultat ! Que s'était-il imaginé hein ?

Respirant alors un bon coup avant de bouger, il finit par sortir de la cuisine.

De retour dans le salon, Kai n'avait pas bougé, il remit alors ses baskets, il fallait qu'il parte vite.

Et après un regard vers Kai qui ne le regardait toujours pas, ne bougerait pas et ne dirait rien, dans un violent pincement au coeur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, Baekhyun sortit du bungalow silencieusement.

.

Une fois dehors, Baekhyun fit deux pas sur le chemin enneigé et s'arrêta net.

Une larme dévala sa joue droite, qu'il essuya du bout des doigts avant de les poser sur sa bouche, les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu, fragilisé.

Pourquoi pleurer ?

Pourquoi pleurer putain !

Qu'est ce que c'était que ... ces larmes qui maintenant coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ?

Perdu, il descendit ensuite le chemin dans le flou de ses yeux inondés et arrivé dans la rue, il s'arrêta de nouveau le regard rivé sur le sol.

Puis, il regarda une dernière fois en arrière, ivre de l'envie de voir Kai apparaître en lui criant de rester.

Mais comme rien ne se passa, il tourna le dos à ses espoirs et se mit à courir.

Et il courait, il courait, aveuglé pas ses stupides larmes dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

Pourquoi se faire autant de mal pour si peu... si peu... pour... pour rien ! Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien à pleurer ! RIEN ! Il ne le connaissait même pas la veille bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

_"Je m'en fout ! J'm'en fout !"_ Se répéta-t-il incessamment tout le long du chemin pour arriver devant son immeuble essoufflé et avec une seule certitude en tête, une seule chose claire et parfaitement nette :

"_-Non je ne m'en fout pas... _

Et tout était dis.

Mais qu'importait finalement de se l'avouer maintenant ? Le rejet avait été soudain et violent, quoi de plus explicite ? Il allait devoir faire avec à présent et si son coeur n'était pas content...et bien... il n'aurait qu'à poser son dévolu sur un autre...

_"Pas un hétéro s'il te plait !_ Supplia-t-il en pensée vers son coeur qu'il imaginait acquiescer avec un sourire ennuyé pour l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre et il sourit tristement à sa bêtise avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers le salon, retira rapidement ses baskets pleines de neiges à quelques pas du canapé, jeta son manteau sur un fauteuil près de lui et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le canapé, le visage dans les coussins dans lesquels il hurla de toutes ses forces jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de souffle.

Puis, vidé, il releva la tête pour respirer et poser sa joue sur ses bras repliés sous sa tête, laissant alors ses yeux pleurer à leur guise, en silence.

* * *

Quand Baekhyun eut refermé la porte du bungalow derrière lui, Kai se retourna brusquement.

Il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir le laisser s'en aller.

_"Laisse le partir.."_ Lui disait sa peur dans sa tête.

_"Tu sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il parte.."_ Disait sa conscience.

_"Ne laisse pas filer la seule chance que tu as d'être enfin heureux, tu le serais avec lui.."_ Lui disait son coeur.

"-Je sais... Dit-il à haute voix en se levant.

_"Mais c'est un mec !.."_

_"Et alors ?.._"

_"On s'en fiche !.."_

"-Baek. Dit-il en allant à la fenêtre.

Là il vit Baekhyun descendre lentement le chemin enneigé, son coeur battait à toute allure.

_"Ne fais rien, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.."_

_"Il est tellement doux et gentil...Avec lui tu ne serais plus jamais malheureux.."_

_"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit n'est ce pas ?.."_

"-Je suis amoureux de ce mec ? Demanda-t-il.

_"Mais non n'importe quoi ! Pas si vite !.."_

_"A ton avis le coup de foudre ça existe ?.."_

_"Mais oui c'est évident tu ne crois pas ?.."_

Regardant la porte un instant, comme s'il allait s'y précipiter, il resta immobile et retourna son attention vers Baekhyun qui avait atteint la rue la tête et les épaules basses.

_"Demain il aura oublié.."_

_"Il ressent la même chose que toi imbécile ! Ca se voit non ?.."_

_"Tu es en train de le faire souffrir.."_

"-Baek...

A ce moment, Baekhyun se retourna dans sa direction, son coeur fit un bond et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il le vit se mettre à courir.

"-Baekhyun ! L'appela-t-il en posant sa main sur la vitre, avant de se précipiter à l'entrée.

Enfilant alors ses baskets en quatrième vitesse, il mit ensuite son manteau et se précipita dehors comme un fou.

"-**BAEKHYUN !** Cria-t-il en descendant le chemin le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans se vautrer, mais Baekhyun était déjà loin et ne l'entendit pas.

Une fois dans la rue, il continua de courir, courir et courir encore mais Baekhyun avait de l'avance et il avait de l'endurance s'en était incroyable.

.

Quand il arriva enfin en bas de chez Baekhyun, Kai s'arrêta pour souffler en bas des escaliers.

Ses mains sur ses genoux, il n'en pouvait plus.

Et personne en bas !

Baekhyun devait déjà être chez lui, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas allé ailleurs !

Merde ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Espérant que non, il monta enfin les marches du bâtiment et y entra.

L'ascenseur étant en panne, comme par hasard, il prit les escaliers en grognant, mais monta les marches deux par deux, voire par trois et arriva vite au quatrième.

Sentant son coeur battre à toute vitesse, il savait que ce n'était pas dû à sa cavalcade ni aux escaliers et il souffla pour se calmer un peu avant de se poster devant la porte.

Il n'entendait rien venant de l'intérieur, aucun son.

Mais allongé dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, Baekhyun laissait juste sa peine se déverser, se disant que ça s'arrêterait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Kai finit par frapper à la porte tout doucement avant de poser ses mains de chaque coté du battant, anxieux, en piétinant nerveusement sur place.

Baekhyun releva la tête pour regarder la porte et se leva du canapé en essuyant ses larmes, puis, se dirigeant vers la porte sans tergiverser d'avantage sur ses yeux qu'il imagina quelque peu bouffis, il ouvrit.

Et avant même qu'il ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, Kai, dont le coeur rata un battement, en voyant à ses yeux qu'il avait pleuré, prit son visage entre ses mains pour prendre possession de sa bouche.

Et Baekhyun qui cru avoir perdu la tête quand il le vit derrière la porte, s'agrippa alors à lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le rejette à nouveau, répondant à son baiser dans un bonheur infini qui fit fondre son coeur.

Il était là ! Kai était là pour Lui !

Les secondes s'écoulaient, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des forcenés, ils se déplaçaient dans le salon à l'aveuglette comme enivrés, jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun se prenne les pieds dans ses baskets qui traînaient près du canapé et qu'il bascule en arrière, entraînant Kai avec lui par terre sur un épais tapis qui amortit la chute.

Kai étalé de tout son long sur Baekhyun en appuis sur ses avants bras de chaque coté de sa tête, ils se regardèrent amusés avant de rire.

"-On t'as déjà dis que tu étais renversant ? Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire.

Kai rit encore avant de reprendre un petit air sérieux en baissant les yeux dans les siens.

"-Et toi ? On t'as déjà dis que tu étais à tomber par terre ?

"-_Non...Dis le encore._ Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche en rougissant légèrement.

Kai sourit et caressa ses lèvres aux siennes avant de redresser la tête pour le regarder.

"-_Baek... tu es beau à tomber par terre..._ Dit-il en caressant sa tempe du bout des doigts de sa main droite.

Baekhyun eut un petit rire gêné et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le faire approcher, il faufila sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser des plus doux et tendre qu'il n'ai jamais eu envie de donner de sa vie.

Kai répondit alors à son baiser avec la même douceur et ils en soupirèrent de plaisir.

Puis, Kai interrompit leur baiser doucement, relevant la tête pour regarder Baekhyun qui rouvrit les yeux avec une telle lenteur qu'il sentit son coeur se liquéfier.

"-_Putain Baek je suis tellement désolé._ Dit-il alors tout bas.

Baekhyun lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour appuyer la caresse.

"-_Je ne voulais pas te blesser..._ Continua-t-il. _J'ai... quand j'ai compris j'ai eu peur... et .. et c'est encore le cas mais... mais je me sens lié à toi et c'est même plus que ça je le sais ... je..._

"-_Chuuuuuut..._ Dit Baekhyun en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. _Je sais.. j'ai compris aussi Kai.. on .. on a le temps... hein ?_

Kai acquiesça.

"-_On a tout notre temps. _Continua-t-il._ J'ai tout mon temps... prend le tien, tout celui qu'il te faudra.. d'accord ? ..._

Et avant que Kai ne réponde, le visage de Baekhyun changea d'expression.

"-_Mais ne me repousse plus jamais s'il te plait..._ Dit-il la gorge serrée dans un grimace de peine en détournant les yeux, honteux.

La peine dans sur son visage et dans sa voix brisèrent le coeur de Kai qui se redressa sur les genoux en l'emportant avec lui d'une main derrière la nuque.

"-_Jamais je te le promet._ Dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Baekhyun s'agrippa à ses vêtements, la joue contre son torse, tandis que Kai caressait sa tête.

"-_Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fais du mal..._ Répéta Kai.

"-Qui aurait pu croire que ce rêve de jeunes filles en fleurs puisse exister réellement hein?

"_-Tu parles du coup de foudre ?_ Dit-il tout bas, comme si c'était tabou.

Baekhyun acquiesça avant de se redresser pour le regarder.

"-_Le coup de foudre._ Répéta-t-il du bout des lèvres, en redessinant les contours de son visage du bout de son index en se mordant la lèvre. C'est dingue...

"-C'est dingue. Continua Kai. Hier on ne se connaissait pas et aujourd'hui...

"-_Aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'aurais fais si tu n'avais pas été derrière cette porte ..._

Le coeur de Kai rata un battement en comprenant qu'il parlait de l'éventuel autre choix qu'il avait eu, celui de le fuir.

"-C_a fait peur..._ Reprit Baekhyun._ C'est si fort... ça m'a fais si mal tout à l'heure quand tu m'as repoussé... j'aurais voulu disparaître et ne plus jamais rien ressentir... mais tu es là..._

Glissant ses mains de chaque coté de son cou, Kai posa son front contre le sien.

"-_L'amour ça fait peur..._ Dit-il dans un souffle.

Baekhyun recula alors pour le regarder.

"-_L'amour.._ Dit-il comme une question.

"-Baek... C'est quoi pour toi le coup de foudre ?

Baekhyun détourna alors les yeux, gêné et reposa sa tête contre son torse.

"-_Je ne sais pas faire ça moi..._

"-_Aimer ?_

Baekhyun acquiesça et Kai sourit.

"-On apprendra tous les deux alors..._  
_

Baekhyun releva alors la tête pour le regarder et resta figé un instant en rougissant comme une pivoine.

"-Quoi ?

"-_Rien..._ Finit par dire Baekhyun avant d'investir sa bouche comme un sauvage, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux tandis que Kai l'entourait de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

../..

* * *

**Alors ce coup de foudre fulgurant ?**

**La suite ?**

**Une tite review ? ^^**


	3. Désirs

**Terminons cette journée complètement incroyable. **

**Début d'une histoire d'amour hors du commun.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Leurs baiser s'éternisant et s'intensifiant encore un peu plus, il en devint aérien, presque indécent.

Baekhyun qui était de la partie avait des désirs bien précis qu'il essayait de rabrouer tant bien que mal et Kai se laissait entraîner avec passion dans cette toute nouvelle mais terriblement excitante expérience que celle d'embrasser Baekhyun dont il n'imaginait plus pouvoir se passer.

Reprenant alors un peu le contrôle de lui même et de la situation par la même occasion, alors qu'il se sentait quelque peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Baekhyun interrompit doucement leur baiser avant de poser son front contre celui de Kai.

"-_On a le temps._ Dit-il essoufflé, le corps tremblant.

Kai qui n'était pas dans un autre état, rougit, conscient de ce qui se passait dans son propre pantalon, mais aussi du fait qu'il était loin de se sentir capable de passer un cap supérieur.

"-_Je ne te cache pas que j'ai très envie de toi._ Continua Baekhyun en faufilant ses mains sous le manteau ouvert de Kai pour glisser ses mains sur son torse en une lente caresse. ..._Mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt... je ne te forcerai à rien Ok ? _

Kai acquiesça en rougissant de plus belle.

"_-J'ai peur de te faire attendre trop longtemps avant d'être à l'aise avec l'idée._

"-_Il n'y a pas de trop longtemps... je saurai être patient, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça surtout, ne te mets pas la pression... Je veux que quand tu viendras vers moi tu le fasses pour toi, pas pour moi Ok ? _

Kai baissa la tête, il se demandait s'il serait capable de répondre aux attentes de Baekhyun un jour.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à un mec de cette façon avant et même si l'embrasser le rendait dingue et avait l'air d'avoir de l'effet sur une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour se laisser aller assez pour assouvir d'autres envies.

"-_Et si ça ne vient jamais ?_ Demanda-t-il gêné, espérant ne pas faire peur à Baekhyun. _Si je..._

"-_Kai..._ Dit Baekhyun en remontant ses mains de chaque coté de son cou. _Ca ne te fait rien ça ?_ Demanda-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et de la prendre entre les siennes.

Kai ferma les yeux sans répondre.

"-_Et ça ?_ Ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser à nouveau ses mains de son torse à son ventre jusqu'à atteindre les poches de son jean avant de de remonter sur ses flancs.

Kai trembla de partout et sentit une boule de chaleur s'insinuer dans son bas ventre au contact de ses doigts.

"-_Et là ?_ Dit Baekhyun en faufilant sa bouche dans son cou pour caresser sa peau fine, de ses lèvres et du bout de la langue, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elles saisirent.

"-_Baek..._ Souffla Kai alors qu'un sursaut dans son pantalon fit accélérer les battements de son coeur.

"-_Ca marche hein ?_ Dit Baekhyun en ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un sourire.

Kai acquiesça.

"-_Alors prends ton temps..._ Dit-il avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'emporter dans un tendre et délicieux baiser, ses doigts griffant ses flancs.

Puis, interrompant encore leur baiser tout aussi tendrement, Kai éloigna son visage du sien pour le regarder.

"-Si on se levait de là ? Dit-il.

Baekhyun sourit en acquiesçant et Kai se releva, libérant ainsi les jambes de Baekhyun avant de lui tendre sa main pour le faire se lever à son tour.

Puis, enlevant préalablement son manteau qu'il jeta sur un fauteuil, il reprit sa main et recula vers le canapé.

Baekhyun les yeux plantés dans les siens, se laissa entraîner, laissant Kai décider de ce qu'il voulait.

Et quand ce dernier s'assied dans le coin du canapé en tirant sur son bras pour le faire venir à lui, Baekhyun appuya son genou gauche entre ses jambes sur le canapé, l'autre près de sa hanche, avant de poser sa main libre sur sa joue et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il allait devoir être patient et Baekhyun se dit que pour garder Kai il pourrait attendre longtemps. Qu'il pourrait se contenter de l'embrasser, de le toucher, qu'il pourrait se contenter de l'avoir dans ses bras, tout ce qui lui importait c'était Kai, que Kai soit à lui et qu'il ne le quitte plus jamais.. Jamais ! Et que le jour où Kai serait prêt, il s'abandonnerait entièrement, totalement à lui et que ce serait le plus merveilleux jour de sa vie.

En cet instant, ses pensées firent malgré lui défiler des images tellement érotiques dans son esprit, qu'il se sentit durcir sérieusement

Alors tentant de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son corps, il s'arracha des lèvres de Kai pour le regarder une seconde avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et de se retirer de son inconfortable position au dessus de la cuisse de Kai, en se glissant à ses cotés.

Kai passa naturellement son bras gauche sur ses épaules et Baekhyun posa sa tête contre lui, appréciant ce petit moment de tendresse idéal afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

L'abstinence le temps que Kai se sente prêt n'allait sûrement pas être un problème, mais il était évident pour Baekhyun qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de lui-même parfois... c'était sûr... car il lui faisait décidément beaucoup d'effet et il ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours se contrôler suffisamment pour empêcher les réactions de son corps !

"-Un penny pour tes pensées. Dit Kai, la tête penchée sur le coté en cherchant le regard de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun releva alors la tête vers lui en souriant.

"-Juste un penny ? Mes pensées valent plus cher que ça mon petit monsieur...

"-Oh ! Et combien ? Peut-on savoir ?

Baekhyun amena le bout de son index à ses lèvres, se donnant l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement et Kai rit.

"-Hey ! Ne rit pas ! Dit Baekhyun en prenant un air pincé, lui donnant une tape sur le ventre du dos de la main. Il y a les taxes, les frais de traitement et tout ça, moi j'ai jamais été très fort en calcul mental.

"-Fais moi un prix de gros. Dit Kai amusé.

"-Ok ! Tu l'auras voulu ! ... Pour toi ça sera donc .. heu... un baiser de cinéma ! Finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire, les yeux plissés.

Kai sourit à son tour et enroulant son bras gauche, toujours sur ses épaules, autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui, il se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres pour payer le prix demandé.

Baekhyun glissa sa main dans son cou, laissant son pouce caresser sa gorge, sentant les battements précipités de son coeur et sa propre excitation reprendre le dessus.

Et il ne put que se rendre à la raison et être honnête avec lui même : Oh non l'abstinence de lui n'allait pas être si facile, tout son corps appelait celui de Kai et y résister allait être une torture.

Et c'est quand il se dit qu'heureusement pour lui, Kai n'était pas aventureux et gardait ses mains bien sages que ce dernier quitta sa bouche pour glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et descendre dans son cou pour aller se nicher près de son oreille.

_"Pas ça pas ça..._ Se dit Baekhyun, se sachant très sensible à cet endroit.

Et il allait le stopper quand finalement Kai décolla sa bouche de sa peau pour l'amener à son oreille.

"_-Alors ? _

Baekhyun ne répondit rien, soufflant les yeux fermés.

"-J'ai payé le prix, dis moi à quoi tu pensais.

Baekhyun ouvrit alors les yeux en riant doucement.

"-Je sais plus... le pourboire que tu as ajouté m'a tout fais oublier...

Kai rit dans son oreille et Baekhyun referma les yeux, appréciant son doux rire et son souffle sur lui comme jamais.

"-Je tiens à être remboursé ! Dit Kai.

"-Avec compensations pour le désagrément encouru ? Demanda Baekhyun en faisant aller sa tête en arrière pour le voir en face avant de se mordre la lèvre.

"-_Y'a intérêt._ Chuchota-t-il.

"-_Ca ne pose pas de problème, je n'aspire qu'a satisfaire mes... mon client._ Dit-il en remontant sa main de son cou à ses cheveux pour y enfouir ses doigts et l'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Baiser toujours aussi envoûtant et excitant que les autres et qui s'amplifia quand Baekhyun laissa échapper un léger son de gorge de contentement.

Leurs coeurs en pleine cavalcade, tous leurs sens en éveil, ils s'apprenaient par coeur, le goût, l'odeur, le touché, il n'avaient pas fini de se découvrir et ça leur promettait de très bons, beaux et agréables moments à tous les deux. Conscients de ça, ils n'avaient plus qu'a se laisser porter par le courant, jusqu'à ce qu'une lame de fond ne les renverse, le jour où ils auraient mis un mots bien précis sur ces sentiments qui les avait fais chavirer.

.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le temps fila à toute vitesse.

Ils ne se dirent pas grand chose, appréciant juste avec bonheur le fait d'être avec l'autre.

Petit à petit, Baekhyun arrivait à empêcher son corps de trop s'affoler et Kai se faisait doucement à l'idée qu'il était dorénavant avec un mec, faisant reculer sa peur de l'inconnu en même temps.

Et même s'il n'osait pas encore laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de Baekhyun, il appréciait que lui ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Sentir ses mains se promener sur lui le faisait frisonner et il s'autorisait à imaginer l'effet qu'elles lui feraient s'il n'y avait pas la barrière de ses vêtements, au souvenir de ses doigts couvrant ses bleus de pommade au matin et auxquels son corps avait vivement réagi.

* * *

Kai se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupit quand tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il faisait noir.

La nuit était tombée et la pièce n'était éclairée que par les lumières de la rue qui entraient pas les baies vitrées face à eux et coloraient les murs blancs de l'appartement d'une teinte bleutée.

Depuis quand dormait-il ? Bonne question , il ne s'était pas vu partir.

Avachis, presque allongé dans le coin du canapé, il baissa la tête et vit que Baekhyun s'était lui aussi assoupit.

Blottis contre lui, la tête posée sur son ventre, sa main droite délicatement posée sur son torse devant son visage serein, il était beau à se damner.

Continuant de l'observer, Kai sourit.

Il aurait pu le regarder dormir pendant des heures et en apprécier chaque seconde. Le sentiment qu'il sentait grandir en lui était puissant, s'en était presque irréel.

Mais il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Il était tombé amoureux de ce mec, il était tombé amoureux de Baekhyun et même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer à voix haute, il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre contre ce sentiment.

Souriant encore et secouant la tête face à ce constat qui remplissait son coeur de joie, il continua d'observer son compagnon endormi.

Et se mordant la lèvre, il glissa le bout de ses doigts en un léger affleurement sur ceux de Baekhyun sur son torse. Ses belles mains aux longs doigts fins et délicats qu'il aimait tant sentir sur lui.

Son coeur s'emballa alors à ce simple touché et il s'enhardit en déplaçant sa main jusqu'à sa joue, quand il vit comme une marque noire sur la peau de Baekhyun, apparente sur son torse par son col de chemise qui s'était ouvert un peu plus.

Stoppant alors son geste vers son visage, curieux, il faufila son index dans l'ouverture pour écarter un peu le tissus, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage qu'il ne put identifier car ce qu'il en voyait ne devait en être qu'une infime partie.

Tirant alors encore un peu plus, il cru distinguer comme une patte griffue mais le peu de lumière l'empêchait d'en être sûr et le tissus de la chemise finissant par résister à l'écartement, Baekhyun en fut réveillé et ouvrit les yeux.

Gêné, Kai se sentit rougir et remercia la nuit d'être tombée pour que Baekhyun ne s'en aperçoive pas et l'air de rien, il remonta le dos de ses doigts le long du cou de Baekhyun jusqu'à son menton.

Baekhyun sourit et Kai se sentit fondre sur place.

"_-Il fait nuit ! Il y a longtemps que je dors ?_ Demanda Baekhyun tout bas en bougeant le bout de ses doigts sur le torse de Kai qui en frissonna.

"-_Je ne sais pas, je m'étais assoupi aussi._ Dit-il dans un sourire.

"-_Quelle heure est-il ? _

Kai regarda sa montre en plissant les yeux pour faire le point sur les aiguilles.

"-Ils est... 21h45... WOW !

"-Sans déconner !

"-J't'assure !

"-_Humm... le temps passé avec toi file à une vitesse folle !_

Kai sourit et Baekhyun répondit à son sourire.

Ils se regardèrent alors un moment, en silence, leurs coeurs, ayant reprit leur course infernale, battaient la chamade.

Puis, Baekhyun glissa sa main de son torse à sa nuque où il s'agrippa pour se maintenir et remonter le long du corps de Kai pour l'embrasser.

Soupirant de contentement quand les bras de son compagnon s'enroulèrent autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui, Baekhyun approfondit encore un peu plus leur baiser et se sentit gonfler dans son pantalon en une seconde, c'était dingue !

S'arrachant alors aux lèvres de Kai, il souffla doucement pour se reprendre, buvant à sa bouche, le souffle de Kai, qui reprenait lui aussi le sien.

"-_Putain j'ai tellement envie de toi Kai..._ Souffla Baekhyun contre ses lèvres.

"-_Baek..._

"-_Je sais je sais... t'inquiète je voulais juste que tu le sache..._

"-_Je suis désolé..._

"-_Pas moi... ça rend les choses encore plus excitantes..._ Dit-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche avec gourmandise.

Baekhyun sentit alors Kai sourire dans leur baiser et il sut qu'il avait eu raison d'être honnête.

Par contre, son excitation engoncée dans son pantalon beaucoup trop serré, commençait à être quelque peu douloureuse, il refréna ses ardeurs et interrompit leur baiser en s'écartant de lui.

Mais dans le mouvement, la bosse sous la ceinture de Kai ne lui échappa pas et l'idée de le soulager immédiatement de son inconfort lui traversa l'esprit en un éclair.

C'était tentant...

Et Kai aurait peut-être accepté et apprécié ses attentions, mais il préféra éloigner rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, pour le cas où il se passerait le contraire.

_"Patience ... patience..._ Se dit-il, il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui faire peur et de le faire fuir, son coeur ne pourrait plus le supporter.

Une fois Baekhyun éloigné de lui, Kai se redressa lentement en position assise, les yeux fermés, le front plissé et Baekhyun se rappela soudain de ses contusions.

"-Tu as mal ?

"-Oui... mon dos, ma hanche... c'est douloureux...

"-Oh merde et moi qui étais appuyé dessus, tu aurais dû me le dire que je te faisais mal !

"-Ca allait jusqu'à maintenant. Dit-il en posant une main de chaque coté de lui sur le canapé pour se maintenir. Je pense que les cachets anti douleur de ce matin ont fini de faire effet.

"-Il faut que tu en reprennes d'autres tout de suite ! Dit Baekhyun en se levant rapidement pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine sans que Kai n'ait le temps de répondre, allumant la lumière du salon en passant.

.

Une fois dans la pièce, Baekhyun prit la boite de comprimés restée sur le comptoir au matin et prit un verre pour le remplir d'eau.

Et c'est quand il refermait le robinet qu'il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et les lèvres de Kai se déposer derrière son oreille droite.

Le verre serré dans sa main, il le posa sur le bord de l'évier sans le lâcher et pencha la tête sur la gauche pour laisser un meilleur accès à Kai à son cou.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, il savait que sur lui cette zone était particulièrement sensible aux attentions et qu'il allait se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable mais c'était tellement bon de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau qu'il le laissa faire... il prendrait une douche froide plus tard s'il le fallait.

"-_Tu es mon bon samaritain..._ Souffla Kai contre sa peau. _Je suis heureux de ce qui se passe... je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui m'aies trouvé._ Dit-il en promenant ses lèvres sur toute la peau douce de son cou à sa disposition.

Ce que c'était bon à entendre, se dit Baekhyun, qui, les yeux clos, lâcha alors un léger gémissement qui eut pour effet de faire pulser le sexe de Kai dans son jean et Baekhyun qui le sentit contre ses fesses obtint le même résultat qui le sortit de sa béatitude.

Se retournant alors lentement dans l'anneau de ses bras, le verre dans une main et la boite de cachets dans l'autre, Baekhyun vit dans les yeux de Kai qu'il menait un grand combat intérieur, c'était évident.

Alors pour ne pas le perturber d'avantage, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de lui et lui montra le verre d'eau en penchant la tête dans un doux sourire.

Kai le prit en répondant à son sourire, sachant parfaitement que Baekhyun savait dans quel état il se trouvait en cet instant et reconnaissant du fait qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était.

Baekhyun lui donna alors deux cachets qu'il avala d'une seule traite avec une gorgée d'eau, avant de reposer le verre sur le comptoir en se penchant en avant, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres au passage.

Puis, prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes, ses yeux posés sur celles-ci, il souffla doucement.

"-_Il va falloir que je rentre._ Dit-il en reculant vers la porte de la cuisine en tirant Baekhyun dans son sillage.

"-_Hm.. je sais..._ Fit Baekhyun en se laissant entraîner.

Il savait qu'il le fallait effectivement, mais il était bouffé par l'envie de le garder près de lui.

"-Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir refermé la porte derrière moi quand je suis parti de chez moi cet après midi, elle doit être grande ouverte.

Baekhyun rit doucement alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au milieu du salon.

"-Hey ! Ne ris pas ! Il doit faire froid comme dans un frigo maintenant la dedans ! Si je choppe une pneumonie, je serai cloué au lit pendant des jours ! Dit-il amusé.

"-O_h non pas des jours !_ Dit Baekhyun. _Ca va déjà être long jusqu'à demain..._

Kai sourit. C'est vrai que ça allait être long.

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"-Si ça te dis, j'ai une petite boulangerie française près de chez moi qui est ouverte le samedi matin... je pourrais apporter des croissants, on prendrait le petit dej tous les deux...

Baekhyun sourit, les yeux pétillants.

"-Ca c'est une bonne idée... A quelle heure ?

"-9h00 ça te va ?

Baekhyun réfléchit une seconde, le samedi matin il allait courir très tôt, il lui suffirait de raccourcir son parcours.

"-Ok ! Va pour 9h00. Mais je vais te donner un double de ma clef au cas où je ne serais pas là, que tu ne restes pas planté devant la porte dans le froid. Dit-il en allant dans l'entrée prendre la clef en question avant de revenir vers lui.

"-Au cas où tu ne serais pas là ?

"-Je vais courir de temps en temps et les samedi en particulier, je fais le tour du parc à la fraîche.

"-Wow sacré parcours ! Dit Kai en récupérant son manteau avant de l'enfiler.

"-Ca fait du bien, ca vivifie... et ça entretient la forme... Dit-il avec un petit air coquin.

Kai fit un sourire en coin, prenant la clef que Baekhyun lui tendait avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

"-_Tu vas me manquer..._ Dit Baekhyun en faufilant ses mains sous son manteau sur ses hanches, posant son front contre son torse.

"-_Tu vas me manquer aussi._ Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras, son menton posé sur son crâne.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment et Kai se surpris à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas envie de partir... mais il était vrai que sa porte était restée ouverte, il en était pratiquement sûr et il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis deux jours maintenant, il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ et le fait que sa porte soit ouverte et que tout soit resté en plan chez lui allait forcement inquiété ses parents s'ils s'en apercevaient.. si ce n'était pas déjà le cas... il était obligé de rentrer ... mais putain ca lui déchirait vraiment le coeur...

"-On se voit demain matin alors ? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

"-Ouais. Dit Baekhyun en se redressant à son tour pour le regarder.

Puis, leurs yeux rivés à ceux de l'autre, ils finir par faire fi de leur inconfort, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Kai faisant sa sortie telle qu'il l'avait faite quelques heures plus tôt : Dans les bras de Baekhyun et en totale possession de sa bouche, en se déplaçant à l'aveuglette dans l'appartement, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'une chute sur le sol pour compléter la séquence.

Puis, arrivés à la porte, ils s'interrompirent lentement, sans se lâcher.

"-_Putain c'est dur de te laisser partir..._ Finit par dire Baekhyun.

"-_Ca l'est aussi de m'en aller... j'ai ... j'ai la sensation de laisser une partie de moi ici, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose..._

Baekhyun pensa tout à coup que si Kai ne pouvait pas rester, lui, pourrait venir avec lui mais il se ravisa et ne dit rien. Kai devait faire le point avec lui même sans pression, il n'y a que comme ça que les choses pouvaient évoluer dans son esprit.

"-Quand tu te souviendras de ce que tu as oublié tu n'auras qu'à repasser. Dit Baekhyun en souriant les yeux rieurs.

"_-Idiot._ Dit Kai amusé en le collant contre la porte, ses mains dans son cou, ses pouces caressant sa mâchoire avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

Baekhyun agrippa alors les deux pans de son manteau pour le tirer et le serre contre lui, il était au bord de la liquéfaction.

Les moments où Kai prenait les devants le rendait vraiment complètement pantelant et encore plus dingue de lui.

Il était si doux..

Se laisser explorer par lui allait vraiment être une douce euphorie.

"-_Où es tu ?_ Chuchota Kai contre ses lèvres.

Puis, ses pouces caressant toujours les angles de sa mâchoire, il l'observa un instant alors qu'il gardait les yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre lentement les paupières.

"-_Là où j'aimerais rester toute ma vie..._ Dit-il tout bas dans un doux sourire.

Le coeur de Kai rata un battement et répondant à son sourire, il posa son front sur le sien.

Baekhyun referma les yeux, plus les secondes passaient et plus c'était difficile de le laisser partir.

"-_Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te sauve vite avant que je te séquestre..._ Souffla-t-il.

Kai sourit en relevant la tête et Baekhyun en fit de même.

"-J'y vais.

Baekhyun acquiesça en se déplaçant pour ne plus bloquer la porte, ses mains posées sur le ventre de Kai pour le faire bouger en même temps que lui.

Puis Kai ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir.

Arrêté à sa porte Baekhyun s'appuya contre le battant.

"-Tiens ils ont réparé l'ascenseur. Dit-il machinalement en voyant la lumière de la cabine arrêtée à son étage.

Kai se retourna vers l'ascenseur une seconde et quand il se retourna de nouveau vers Baekhyun, ce dernier était tout près de lui et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou avant de se ruer sur sa bouche.

Reculant alors vers l'ascenseur en répondant avec fougue au baiser, un bras entourant le corps de son compagnon, Kai appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit.

Délassant alors ses bras d'autour de son cou, Baekhyun libéra ses lèvres de son emprise dans une lenteur révélant bien leur difficulté à se séparer et regarda Kai qui le fixait avec regrets tout en reculant pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"-A demain. Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre.

"-A demain. Dit Baekhyun en souriant la tête penchée sur le coté.

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma entre eux et la cabine entama sa descente.

Baekhyun fixa une seconde la porte métallique, écoutant le mécanisme, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, fit un tour à 180° sur lui même pour se diriger vers la rambarde donnant sur le vide entre les escaliers, regardant le rez de chaussée, attendant.

"-**Tu me manque déjà.** Dit-il très fort vers le bas quand Kai apparu sous ses yeux.

Ce dernier leva le nez vers lui et sourit, il en était de même pour lui, l'envie de remonter les escaliers en courant était puissante.

"-**Envoie moi un message quand tu es arrivé.**

"-**Promis. **Dit-il en lui montrant son numéro toujours inscrit dans sa main.

"-**A demain.**

"-**A demain Baek.**

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main en réponse et Kai disparu de sa vue, sortant du bâtiment.

Baekhyun posa alors son front sur ses bras, sur la rampe de la balustrade et souffla, submergé par un grand vide, avant de finir par rentrer chez lui, refermant la porte doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis, sans vraiment y penser, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche ni trop chaude ni trop froide, mais qui le délassa de la tension accumulée dans tout son corps.

Une fois sorti, il se sécha et enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille avant de passer par le salon pour récupérer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son manteau.

Faisant un passage par la cuisine, il s'arrêta à la porte et fit finalement demi tour, il n'avait pas faim du tout.

Alors il décida d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans sa chambre qui était dans l'obscurité totale, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour basculer les stores en position ouverte pour y voir quelque chose et retirant la serviette de sa taille, qu'il laissa tomber au pied du lit, il se coucha.

Allongé sur le coté droit, face à la baie vitrée qui laissait passer la lumière de l'extérieur maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les stores, il regarda son téléphone, avide de l'entendre bipper, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Un immense sourire naquis alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait le message provenant de Kai.

**De Kai : ****CA Y EST JE SUIS R****ENTRE ****PAS DE ****MAUVAISE ****RENCONTRE ****EN ****CHEMIN RASSURE ****TOI**

Baekhyun sourit en lisant que Kai avait comprit pourquoi il lui avait demandé de lui envoyer un message en arrivant et il lui répondit :

**De Baek : ^^ Bien ! Oui je suis ****rassuré**

**De Kai : PAR CONTRE J'AVAIS BIEN ****LAISSE MA PORTE OUVERTE ****ET IL A DU NEIGER TOUTE ****L'APRES MIDI. IL Y A DE LA ****NEIGE DANS TOUTE MON ****ENTRÉE****. PFFF JE SUIS ****PAS COUCHÉ !**

**De Baek : Quelle Poisse ! **

**De Baek : Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? **

**De Kai : NON T'EMBÊTE PAS JE VAIS JUSTE TOUT POUSSER DEVANT LA PORTE. RESTE AU CHAUD**

**De Baek : Ok**

**De Kai : MAIS MERCI QUAND MÊME**

**De Baek : De rien ^^ C'était ****intéressé**

**De Kai : MOI AUSSI ... JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TOMBES MALADE A CAUSE DE MOI.**

Baekhyun s'emmitoufla un peu plus sous ses draps en fermant les yeux, son sourire figé sur les lèvres.

Puis, il rouvrit brusquement les paupières... il était en train de s'endormir et un nouveau message de Kai arriva.

**De Kai : JE VAIS FAIRE CA VITE FAIT ET SAUTER DANS MON LIT. TU ES COUCHÉ TOI ?**

**De Baek : Oui.**

**De Kai : BONNE NUIT ALORS BAEK.**

**De Baek : Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.**

**De Kai : MERCI A DEMAIN !**

**De Baek : A demain. **

Puis appuyant de nouveau sur répondre, Baekhyun commença à taper un nouveau message :

**De Baek : Je t'**|

Mais s'arrêta en cours de route pour l'effacer précipitamment en secouant la tête.

Ca c'était n'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas admettre un truc pareil, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça non...

Posant alors son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, Baekhyun ferma les yeux, envahis par une sensation étrange qui se déversait dans tout son être, une chaleur intérieure douce et agréable qui le berça, alors que Kai s'apprêtait à être le personnage principal de tous ses rêves à venir et il finit par s'endormir très vite.

.

De son coté, Kai rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et attrapa rapidement un balais pour pousser dehors toute la neige qui s'était accumulée sur le plancher de son entrée.

Et quand il eut finit, une fois la porte fermé, sans retirer son manteau il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour pousser les radiateurs à fond, la pièce était glaciale.

Puis, il en fit de même dans la salle de bain et le salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau.

Se rappelant alors du sandwich que lui avait préparé Lucy, il alla le chercher au salon là où il l'avait laissé et retourna dans la cuisine pour le manger rapidement, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Baekhyun et toutes les choses qui faisaient que dorénavant, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Au bout d'une demie heure à rêvasser, les yeux dans le vague, il finit par se lever et retourner dans le salon.

Constatant qu'il y faisait meilleur, il retira alors son manteau, fila dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa rapidement sous la douche et l'eau bien chaude.

Quand il eut terminé, frissonnant, il s'essuya très vite et s'habilla chaudement pour la nuit, avant de filer dans sa chambre, mettre son réveil à sonner pour le lendemain matin et se coucher dans son lit terriblement froid... se disant qu'il aurait pu dormir au chaud... ailleurs... avant de secouer la tête à la fois gêné et amusé par ses propres pensées.

Puis, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il lui fallut un moment avant d'être assez réchauffé pour s'endormir, mais finalement le sommeil l'emporta sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Retournant mentalement chez Baekhyun, rêvant d'une version de cette nuit dans laquelle il serait resté auprès de lui... et où ils n'auraient pas dormi.

../..

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Très vite le chapitre 4 et les appréhensions de Kai qui s'estompent à une vitesse folle tellement Baekhyun est bandant sans vraiment le faire exprès ^^ **


	4. Premiers pas vers toi

**Kai penche de plus en plus de l'autre coté, il finira bien par tomber ^^**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

A 7h30 , Kai arrêta le buzz désagréable de son réveil d'un geste de la main, un grand sourire sur le visage, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie.

Il allait revoir Baekhyun dans un peu plus d'une heure, il était euphorique.

S'asseyant lentement au bord de son lit, la main posée sur sa hanche, il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait moins mal que la veille et il en était de même pour ses autres bleus ainsi que sa main, même si elle restait un peu raide.

Se levant alors rapidement, il fila sous la douche pour se réveiller complètement.

Une fois sorti, au bout de quelques minutes, il quitta la salle de bain, sa serviette sur ses hanches et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Un jean droit bleu délavé, tee-shirt blanc près du corps et une veste à capuche noire, enfilés rapidement, il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un café qu'il but debout devant l'évier, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, gagné par l'impatience.

Puis, posant sa tasse sur le comptoir, il regarda sa montre.

Il était presque 8h30 et c'est excité comme une puce, qu'il mit son manteau, récupéra son portable qui chargeait depuis la veille, prit son portefeuille qui était resté sur la table, glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets et sortit de chez lui en fermant bien la porte derrière lui, pensant qu'il n'aurait plus cette raison pour être obligé de rentrer.

Histoire de ne pas avoir de remarques au cas où, il passa en coup de vent chez ses parents, informant sa mère, qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec Lucy, qu'il serait absent toute la journée et ne savait pas quand il rentrerait.

Et il partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la boulangerie _"Laurent"_, la petite boulangerie française dont il avait parlé à Baekhyun où il acheta une dizaine de croissants au beurre, dont l'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

"-Oh ! Dites donc ! Vous avez du monde à la maison ! Dit la vendeuse qui le connaissait lui et sa famille depuis longtemps maintenant.

"-Non on est que deux, mais mon petit ami est très gourmand. Dit-il en rougissant, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais c'était sorti si naturellement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir ses paroles.

La vendeuse fit un petit rire amusé.

"-Et bien bon appétit alors ! Dit-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"-Merci. Répondit-il en répondant à son sourire avant de la gratifier d'un clin d'oeil et de sortir de la boulangerie.

Une fois dans la rue, Kai resta une seconde planté devant la porte, complètement sidéré, son sourire illuminant son visage.

Son petit ami...

Ca lui était venu sans y penser, c'était tellement.. si simple... tellement... Baekhyun était entré dans sa vie et oui... à présent il était son petit ami... son petit ami...

"-_Putain.._ Souffla-t-il à voix haute en souriant de plus belle alors que cette constatation empirait son euphorie.

Il était heureux.

Il avait un petit ami et depuis bien longtemps il se sentait enfin heureux...

Puis, comme la neige recommençait à tomber, il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et partit d'un pas guilleret en direction de l'appartement de Baekhyun, le sachet de croissants chauds glissé sous son manteau.

.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, il allait retrouver Baekhyun, c'était imminent et ça remplissait tout son être de joie.

Rentrant dans le bâtiment, il appela l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage où il frappa à la porte sans tergiverser une seconde.

Attendant un instant, alors que personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur.

Frappant à nouveau, il attendit encore quelques secondes et comme Baekhyun ne lui ouvrait toujours pas, il en déduisit qu'il devait encore être au parc et sortit la clef de sa poche avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Le silence régnant, lui confirma bien que Baekhyun n'était pas là.

Enlevant son manteau, il fila donc directement dans la cuisine où il posa les croissants sur la table et comme la cafetière était vide et que tout ce qu'il lui fallait était sous ses yeux, près de l'appareil, il décida de faire du café.

Et une fois la cafetière lancée, il retourna dans le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé, attendant l'arrivée de Baekhyun qui ne tarderait sûrement plus.

Le temps passant, il se releva, piétinant sur place, regardant la rue depuis la baie vitrée, qu'il finit par ouvrir avant de faire quelques pas sur le balcon et de regarder s'il voyait quelqu'un courir sur le chemin venant du parc, scrutant les passants qui commençaient à être de plus en plus nombreux. Mais rien. Pas de Baekhyun en vue.

Retournant à l'intérieur, il referma soigneusement la baie vitrée et reprit sa place dans le canapé en tapotant son portable sur sa cuisse.

Il était 9h35, Baekhyun n'était toujours pas là et il commençait à se demander si c'était normal.

Et finalement, il se décida à lui envoyer un message.

Il ne voulait pas commencer à l'envahir mais ça ne semblait pas normal... il était trop impatient la veille pour être si en retard ce matin !

**A Baek : SALUT ! JE SUIS CHEZ TOI. OU ES TU ?**

Appuyant sur envoi, il croisa les doigts pour que Baekhyun lui réponde vite pour lui dire qu'il arrivait.

Mais contre toute attente, une petite sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

Se tournant alors en direction du son, il se leva.

La sonnerie venait du couloir qui menait aux autres pièces de l'appartement, à la chambre de Baekhyun.

Serait-il possible que... qu'il soit tout simplement encore couché ?

Un sourire amusé s'imprima sur ses lèvres à cette éventualité, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé une seconde et il se dirigea vers la chambre de Baekhyun.

Et quand il arriva au seuil de la pièce, il s'immobilisa et son visage s'empourpra en une seconde.

Il était là.

Baekhyun était bel et bien là, endormit dans son lit, tournant le dos à la porte... et ses draps qui avaient dû glisser pendant la nuit ne dissimulaient plus grand chose de son corps entièrement nu.

La première idée de Kai fut celle de retourner dans le salon où il pourrait faire assez de bruit pour que Baekhyun se réveille sans jamais se douter qu'il l'avait vu dans cette tenue... pour la deuxième fois...

Mais finalement il repoussa cette idée.

Baekhyun était nu sous ses yeux ? Et alors ? Était-ce vraiment un problème finalement ? Assurément non ! Il était son petit ami après tout non ?

Alors Kai combattit sa timidité, sa gêne et entra dans la chambre à pas de loup, ses yeux fixés sur le corps de son compagnon avec une envie grandissante qui l'envahissait et le surprenait, celle de le toucher.

Une fois près du lit, ses joues étaient brûlantes et son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, s'en était complètement dingue.

S'asseyant alors sur le lit, il se pencha un peu pour regarder le visage de Baekhyun, craquant de plus belle pour son air serein et paisible.

Et il le vit enfin.

Il vit enfin ce tatouage dont il savait n'avoir vu qu'une infime partie. Dont il se rendit compte qu'une _"infime partie_" était vraiment le terme idéal au vu du tatouage monumental qui recouvrait plus de la moitié de son corps.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien d'une patte qu'il avait vu la veille. La patte griffue d'un loup ailé qui semblait grimper sur l'épaule de Baekhyun.

La tête contre son épaule, l'animal ondulait sur la moitié gauche de son torse, descendant sur son flanc, une patte agrippée sur sa hanche et son panache continuant de s'étaler de sa hanche à sa cuisse sous les draps

Le loup, aux yeux d'un bleu glacé, avait des ailes d'anges repliées sur son dos, mais le bras de Baekhyun posé par dessus les dissimulait trop pour qu'il les voit correctement et une courte chaîne pendait au cou de la bête, descendant sur la peau fine de son flanc.

Ce tatouage, teinté d'ocre, de noir, de blanc et de gris était magnifique et la minutie du détail dans la fourrure de l'animal et les plumes de ses ailes était parfaite, l'oeuvre d'un artiste talentueux !

Surprenant tatouage sur la peau d'un jeune homme si doux tel que Baekhyun, mais que connaissait-il de lui finalement ? Ce loup ailé devait avoir une signification particulière pour lui et ça ne rendait Baekhyun que plus beau... et ... désirable à ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation et de délectation avouons le, cédant à la tentation qui le rongeait, Kai finit pas appuyer sa main droite sur le matelas, dans le dos de Baekhyun pour se maintenir et amener son autre main jusqu'à l'épaule de son compagnon.

Posant alors le bout de ses doigts tremblants sur la tête du loup, il suivit en une légère caresse, la fourrure de l'animal.

La peau chaude de Baekhyun se couvrit alors de chair de poule et souriant, Kai poursuivit.

Remontant jusqu'à l'épaule, quand il se retrouva coincé par le bras de Baekhyun qui lui traversait le torse, il descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à son coude, avant de déposer ses doigts dessous, sur son flanc, où il étala un peu plus sa main pour descendre jusqu'à sa hanche.

A ce moment là ,Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers Kai donc le coeur fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine.

Tout sourire l'un et l'autre, ils se regardèrent une seconde en silence.

Le coeur de Baekhyun battait comme un dingue.

La main de Kai toujours posée sur sa hanche diffusait sa chaleur sur sa peau et son corps tout entier réagit rapidement.

"-_Ce que tu vois te plait ?_ Demanda-t-il tout bas.

"-_Beaucoup._ Chuchota Kai.

Baekhyun sourit et tourna le haut de son corps pour poser son dos contre le matelas, un bras de chaque coté de son corps. Exposant ainsi son tatouage aux yeux de Kai qui s'écarquillèrent d'admiration.

"-_Il est magnifique._ Dit-il. _Il te va bien._

Baekhyun rougit et tendit sa main gauche à Kai pour qu'il lui donne la sienne.

Kai se tourna un peu plus en repliant son genoux gauche sur le lit et lui donna sa main droite.

Baekhyun tira alors sur son bras pour lui faire poser sa main sur la tête du loup, faisant pencher Kai vers lui.

Kai posa sa main gauche de l'autre coté des hanches de Baekhyun pour se maintenir en équilibre et ce dernier fit descendre la main de Kai tout le long de son tatouage, tout le long de son corps, faisant battre son coeur encore plus fort et accélérer son souffle au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait.

Kai, rouge comme une pivoine, ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de sa main guidée par celle de Baekhyun et qui caressait sa peau brûlante.

Tandis que Baekhyun remontait un peu ses draps sur son bassin de son autre main afin d'un peu mieux dissimuler son sexe maintenant dressé à l'extrême et ainsi éviter que Kai s'en rende compte. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Mais son geste n'échappa pas Kai dont le coeur rata un battement, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui faisait un tel effet.

C'est alors qu'il prit une décision qui le surpris lui même mais dont, étrangement, il n'eut pas peur une seconde.

Retournant alors sa main tenue par Baekhyun sur sa hanche, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et les fit remonter sur l'oreiller près de sa tête en se penchant vers lui, obligeant Baekhyun à bouger ses hanches pour être allongé entièrement, dos sur le matelas et ainsi lui permettre d'approcher.

Baekhyun serra ses doigts en étalant son corps sur le lit et regarda Kai approcher de lui, son coeur battant à un rythme de folie.

Kai déposa alors sa bouche sur la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, tandis qu'il faisait pivoter son bassin pour sortir de sa position assise inconfortable et s'allonger à moitié sur Baekhyun, recouvrant ainsi le tatouage de son corps, sa jambe gauche entre les siennes.

Le draps frottant alors sur son érection dans les mouvements de Kai, Baekhyun gémit fortement dans leur baiser, il n'en pouvait plus...

Et sa main gauche qui se baladait doucement sur sa peau n'arrangeait rien, c'était terrible.

S'arrachant alors aux lèvres de Kai, il reprit son souffle.

"-_Kai, Kai, Kai !_ Lui dit-il pour le faire stopper tout mouvement. _Je ... j'en peux plus ... il faut ... tu permets ?_ Demanda-t-il suppliant en descendant sa main gauche le long de son corps pour la faufiler sous les draps.

"-_Baek..._ Lâcha Kai._ Attends non..._

Baekhyun stoppa alors son geste en se mordant la lèvre.

"-_Kai..._ Souffla-t-il.

"-_Baek..._ Dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres aux siennes. _Je... Laisse moi faire ça pour toi._

Le coeur de Baekhyun rata un battement et sans aucune réponse de sa part, Kai reprit tendrement possession de ses lèvres avant de faire glisser sa main vers le bas de son corps.

La respiration de Baekhyun se précipita d'anticipation et leur baiser devint plus aérien alors que Kai faufilait sa main sous les draps.

Et Baekhyun sentit enfin les doigts de Kai s'enrouler délicatement autour de son sexe.

Prenant alors une grande bouffée d'air en cambrant son corps au premier mouvement sur sa chair, Baekhyun lâcha un râle tellement érotique que Kai en grogna quand il sentit sa propre érection gonfler un peu plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, à l'étroit dans son jean.

Continuant ses va et vient, lents mais fermes sur le membre de son compagnon, écoutant le moindre son sortant de sa gorge alors que leur baiser aérien était devenu plus affamé, Kai se dit qu'il était heureux de pouvoir faire ça, que ses barrières n'étaient pas si hautes et que s'il prenait son courage à deux mains, leur relation pourrait évoluer vite pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Geignant, râlant, gémissant sous les attentions de Kai, Baekhyun, lui, se sentait perdre pied.

Pourquoi le fait que la main sur sa chair soit celle de Kai changeait tout ? Pourquoi c'était mieux ? Pourquoi ?

_"Parce que l'amour change la donne"_ Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il eut soudainement l'impression que cette prise de conscience faisait gonfler son coeur de bonheur.

Mais Kai ? Pourquoi fait-il ça lui ? Juste pour le soulager ?

Son esprit fusait de question, alors :

"-_Kai..._ Souffla-t-il en s'arrachant à ses lèvres entre deux soupirs. _Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _

Surpris par sa question, Kai immobilisa sa main en fronçant le front.

"-_Pourquoi ?_ Dit-il, inquiet, peut-être avait-il fais une bêtise, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le choix.

Soupirant, quelque peu frustré de sentir la main de Kai sur lui alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il posa la sienne sur sa joue.

"-_Kai... Si tu me donne ce genre de chose, ça va devenir difficile pour moi de savoir où m'arrêter..._

"_-Je sais mais... je le fais parce que je connais, parce que je le peux et parce que j'en ai envie..._ Dit-il ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Baekhyun sourit et tout son corps sursauta quand Kai passa brièvement son pouce sur son gland.

"-_Kai..._ Lâcha-t-il.

"-_Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?_ Dit-il tout bas en faisant pianoter ses doigts sur sa chair.

"-**Non !** Dit Baekhyun sans hésitation, ne contrôlant plus les tremblements de son corps.

Kai sourit.

"_-Alors arrête de te poser des questions et profite... fais le pour moi Baek..._ Dit-il en repoussant les draps pour découvrir son bassin, avant de reprendre son membre en main.

Et dès que Kai reprit ses mouvements sur sa chair, Baekhyun, la tête rejetée en arrière, lâcha un long gémissement, une main agrippée au bord du matelas et l'autre à la nuque de Kai, complètement emporté par son plaisir.

Kai plongea alors ses lèvres dans son cou, dévorant la peau fine de sa gorge où il sentait les vibrations de son plaisir résonner et Baekhyun cru qu'il allait devenir fou.

Recevoir sans donner, être en total abandon sous les attentions de Kai, sa main, sa bouche, le poids de son corps sur lui et ce plaisir démentiel qu'il ressentait, lui promettaient une perte total de l'esprit quand ils passeraient à une autre étape. Et ca ne l'excitait que plus encore.

Laissant monter son plaisir, l'extériorisant sans retenue pour Kai, il se sentit venir à toute vitesse.

Et Kai, qui sentit cette pulsion révélatrice d'une proche libération, accéléra ses va et viens et ramena ses lèvres à celles de Baekhyun.

Il voulait boire son plaisir à sa bouche quand il arriverait.

Et quelques mouvements plus tard sur sa chair, Baekhyun vint dans sa main, dans un râle rauque de libération dont Kai ne perdit pas une miette.

Ramenant alors ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Kai, Baekhyun les agrippa et leur baiser dévorant devint encore plus sauvage.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de plus, mais pouvait-il aller plus loin ?

Kai devait être dans un état pas possible en ce moment même... Devait-il prendre les devants ?

Ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter après ce qui venait de se passer, Baekhyun était perdu.

Essuyant au préalable sa mains sur les draps, Kai la fit remonter le long de la hanche de Baekhyun, s'arrêtant sur son flanc et il sentit encore son sexe pulser dans son jean. Avait-il eu raison de faire ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à autre chose ? Baekhyun devait bien se douter de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent et devait culpabiliser maintenant, il ne devait plus savoir quoi faire.

Quittant lors la bouche de Baekhyun, Kai releva la tête pour le regarder, sa main droite enfouie dans ses cheveux.

"-Bonjour ! Dit-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"-_Salut..._ Lui répondit Baekhyun qui reprenait petit à petit son souffle les joues rosies.

"-Tu as bien dormi ?

"-_Oui ... mais j'ai préféré le réveil._ Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Kai sourit en s'empourprant légèrement.

"-Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

"-Ca faisait un peu plus d'une demie heure.

"-Hein ?

"-Je te croyais au parc, j'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu étais là.

"-Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Kai regarda sa montre.

"-Presque 10h00.

"-Oups je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil à sonner.

Kai sourit. Il ne regrettait pas cet oubli lui.

"-C'est pas grave. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir revenir, je...

"-Et je vois que tu n'en a pas profité d'être seul chez moi pour fouiner. Dit Baekhyun amusé.

"-Ah non, j'ai juste posé les croissants dans la cuisine et fais du café. C'est quand je t'ai envoyé un message en ne te voyant pas revenir que j'ai entendu la sonnerie de ton téléphone ici. Dit-il en désignant le portable de Baekhyun sur le chevet, du menton.

Baekhyun rit doucement.

"-Je suis désolé de..

"-Pas moi. Le coupa Kai en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Baekhyun retint alors sa tête et faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche, il approfondit leur baiser en soupirant.

Kai y répondit avec douceur.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui dire les mots. Ils lui brûlaient littéralement la langue.

Interrompant leur baiser, ils se regardèrent encore un instant en silence.

"-Ca va toi ? Demanda alors Baekhyun.

"-Oui très bien.

"-_Je te parle de ça._ Dit-il en bougeant sa jambe gauche, touchant ainsi la bosse dans le jean de Kai de sa cuisse.

Kai sursauta au contact.

"-_Ca ira._ Dit-il empourpré.

"-_Tu es sûr ?_ Insista Baekhyun tout bas en penchant la tête, dissimulant très mal le malaise qu'il ressentait.

"-_Oui Baek, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _

Baekhyun détourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre.

A un autre, il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs s'il ne l'estimait pas assez bien pour lui.

Mais là, pour Kai, c'était différent.

Kai était hétéro et il avait donc quelques barrières à franchir, il lui fallait du temps... il comprenait parfaitement ça.. son problème était en fait plutôt du coté de son ego... Oui en fait c'est pour son ego que c'était le plus difficile... Kai refusait ce qui pouvait venir de lui et ce n'était pas très agréable...

"-Baekhyun... _Baek s'il te plait..._

"-Hein ? _Oh ! Pardon je ..._ Dit-il en retournant son attention sur Kai qui s'était dégagé de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et était assis, le regard quelque peu inquiet.

"-_Tu veux que je parte ?_ Dit-il en se faisant du mal lui même, la gorge serrée._ Je peux te débarrasser le plan'.._

"-**Non ! Kai ! Non ! Surtout pas !** Le coupa-t-il en se redressant à son tour avant de se mettre à genoux sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui, faisant fi de sa nudité pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. _Ne me laisse pas Kai... Non !_ Finit-il en le serrant fort contre lui, le nez dans son cou.

La détresse de Baekhyun fit fondre le coeur de Kai qui enroula ses bras autour de son corps nu pour répondre à son étreinte.

"-_Excuse moi Kai._ Repris Baekhyun en posant son front contre le sien. _Excuse moi, je te dis de prendre ton temps et ... ça n'est pas contre toi, c'est ... c'est mon égo qui grogne quand tu ne veux rien de moi.. je ... pardonne moi ... _

"-Quand je ne veux rien de toi ? ...

Baekhyun dessera ses bras d'autour de son cou la tête baissée.

"-_Baek..._ Dit Kai en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde. Je veux tout de toi, TOUT tu m'entends ? Mais...

"-_Il te faut du temps, je le sais..._

"-Baek ! Avant hier soir je matais la fille de la table d'à coté au resto ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Le changement à été radical et soudain.

"-_Oui..._

"-Baek, je sais que je t'aime et je ferai tout mon possible pour dépasser mes appréhensions mais je ...

Voyant Baekhyun rouge comme une pivoine et les yeux écarquillés tout à coup, il s'interrompit.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il.

"_-Moi aussi._ Dit Baekhyun en se ruant sur sa bouche.

_"Moi aussi quoi ?"_ Se demanda Kai.

Et puis ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

Oups ! Ca lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Et ... Et Baekhyun venait de lui dire quoi là ? Que lui aussi ?

Son coeur s'affolant tout à coup, il amplifia leur baiser avec frénésie, caressant le corps nu de Baekhyun en descendant jusqu'à ses fesses sans vraiment le contrôler, naturellement.

Et c'est Baekhyun, qui interrompit leur baiser, tremblant de sentir les mains de Kai se balader partout sur lui.

"_-Kai... _

"-_Hm ?_ Fit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur pour s'en enivrer.

Baekhyun s'éloigna alors un peu de lui, baissant les yeux et Kai suivit son regard.

"-_Oh merde je suis désolé._ Dit-il tout bas en voyant son sexe à nouveau dressé entre eux.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-_C'est rien._ Dit-il. _C'est pas de ta faute si tu me fais un effet de dingue !_ Ajouta-t-il en riant doucement. _Quoi que..._

Kai s'empourpra légèrement et sourit, amusé tout de même.

"-_Tu veux que..._

"-_Non !_ Le coupa Baekhyun tout bas. _Je vais aller prendre une douche vite fait et on va aller prendre notre petit déj' ok ?_

"-_OK._

Et après un dernier baiser, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, Baekhyun descendit du lit et s'éloigna de Kai pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Kai, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration difficile, n'en perdit pas une miette, se délectant de la vision que lui offrait Baekhyun sans la moindre pudeur.

C'est quand Baekhyun bifurqua dans la pièce d'eau, qu'il se décida enfin à bouger et au moment où il passait devant la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau se mit à couler et Baekhyun lâcha un grand cri qui fut vite suivit d'un rire.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Kai, les mains et l'oreille collées à la porte.

"-C'est froid ! Dit Baekhyun en riant de plus belle.

Kai rit à son tour en secouant la tête.

"-T'es dingue !

"-Je sais !

Kai secoua a nouveau la tête et rejoignit la cuisine.

"-_De toi._ Chuchota Baekhyun en ouvrant l'eau chaude et en soupirant du bienfait qu'il en ressentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche pour s'essuyer.

Lissant alors juste un peu ses cheveux avec les doigts devant le miroir, pour qu'ils prennent juste leur position naturelle, il sortit de la salle de bain, sa serviette autour des hanches et alla directement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

De son coté, Kai fouillait les placards et les tiroirs de la cuisine pour y trouver les tasses, les cuillères... qu'il disposa sur la table en attendant que Baekhyun le rejoigne.

Et quand ce dernier entra finalement dans la pièce, le coeur de Kai fit un bond.

Un jean slim blanc moulant ses jambes, des bottes lacées qui lui montaient à mi-mollets, un léger pull noir à col en V, il était à tomber par terre.

Son changement de look donnait l'impression d'être devant une autre personne. Mais le pire dans cette nouvelle image, c'était ses cheveux qui retombaient maintenant sur son front et qui changeait radicalement son visage et le rendait même plus jeune... et Kai se répéta qu'il était vraiment à tomber par terre.

Souriant alors à cette vision de lui qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, il regarda Baekhyun s'approcher de lui sans bouger d'un iota.

Et Baekhyun qui avait vu son trouble à son entrée dans la pièce, se sentit flatté et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser comme un malade.

Mais il refréna ses envies qui ne les conduiraient que vers un certain inconfort, se contentant de venir jusqu'à lui et de poser sa main sur sa joue avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

"-_Je te plais toujours comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

"-_Carrément oui, c'est WOW ! Ce changement est... Qui êtes vous ?_

Baekhyun sourit.

"-Il n'y a que ça que je ne peux pas changer. Dit-il en montrant ses yeux.

Kai qui ne comprit pas, fronça le front.

Baekhyun ferma alors les yeux.

"-C'est tatoué.

"-Non ! C'est vrai ?

"-_Hm._ Fit Baekhyun en gardant les yeux clos.

Kai amena alors sa main à ses yeux et passa doucement son pouce sur le trait noir au bord de sa paupière gauche, constatant qu'en effet il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de maquillage, il était épaté, mais ça expliquait clairement pourquoi ses yeux étaient toujours cerclés à la perfection, que ce soit au réveil ou ... quand il avait pleuré...

"-Et en dessous aussi ?

"-_Oui._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas en ouvrant les yeux. _Une bêtise... _

_"-Oh non j'adore..._ Dit Kai en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces aux coins de ses yeux, obligeant Baekhyun à refermer ses paupières. _Ca fait partie de toi..._ Dit-il en frôlant légèrement ses lèvres à son oeil droit. _Et il n'y a rien de plus électrisant que d'être regardé par ces yeux là..._ Finit-il en caressant ses lèvres à son autre oeil.

Ses mots et ses gestes, bouleversèrent tellement Baekhyun, qu'il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'il y voit des choses qui briseraient ce moment.

Il était si doux avec lui, si doux lui au moins, il y a si longtemps que personne n'avait été si délicat avec lui... et en y réfléchissant il n'en trouva aucun autre...

Jamais aucun mec n'avait été si tendre avec lui... aucun avant Kai.

Il avait trouvé sa perle noire.

Et c'est avec un sourire de bonheur qu'il rouvrit les yeux, tombant directement dans le regard de Kai qui le regardait avec une telle tendresse qu'il faillit lui dire les mots.

"-On y voit vraiment que du feu. Dit Kai. Mais ça a dû faire mal non ?

"-Ca fait surtout pleurer les yeux en fait. Mal... G. Dragon ... mon... tatoueur, m'a fais ça après la dernière séance de coloration du loup et après quelques verres d'alcool de riz je peux te dire que la douleur devient une notion quelque peu.. je dirais... floue. Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

"-Je crois que j'ai pas fini de te dire que tu es dingue.

"-C'est peut-être parce que je le suis. Dit-il en riant doucement avant d'agripper sa nuque pour le faire pencher vers lui et faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser profond et langoureux.

Kai qui répondit à son baiser avec passion, se sentit soudainement pousser des ailes et l'entourant alors de ses bras, il fit faire un demi tour à leur petit couple pour appuyer Baekhyun contre le comptoir.

Baekhyun émit un petit son de douleur au choc du bord du meuble dans le bas de son dos et Kai se rendit compte qu'il y avait été un peu fort.

"_-Pardon._ Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

"_-C'est rien._ Dit Baekhyun en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, reprenant pleinement possession de sa bouche.

Et Kai le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il savait de quoi il avait envie là tout de suite. Oh oui il le savait parfaitement.

Descendant alors ses mains le long de son dos, il agrippa ses hanches.

Baekhyun qui sentit ce changement et devinant très bien la suite tout en restant prudent, resserra plus fort ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir et Kai le souleva du sol pour le faire asseoir sur le comptoir sans jamais interrompre leur baiser.

Et tout à coup, il se dégonfla. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça comme ça, ici, dans cette cuisine non...

Et Baekhyun qui s'aperçu du changement d'énergie de son compagnon, comprit tout de suite qu'ils en resteraient là. Mais loin d'être déçu, il continua de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne foute en l'air toutes ses barrières et ça le rendait fébrile.

Dans un sourire, il finit quand même par interrompre leur baiser, plantant son regard dans celui de Kai qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

"-_Et si on mangeait ces bons croissants français que tu nous as apporté avant que j'ai besoin d'une autre douche froide ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

Kai acquiesça avec un sourire en coin et agrippa ses hanches en se collant contre lui, avant de le faire descendre du comptoir.

Leurs deux corps frottèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le mouvement et ils en soupirèrent d'excitation, ils étaient à fleur de peau.

"-Assied toi. Dit Baekhyun une fois ses pieds sur le sol, après un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Kai s'éloigna alors de lui pour s'asseoir à la table et le regarda servir le café puis sortir une bouteille de lait du réfrigérateur, qu'il posa sur la table, avant de déplacer sa tasse que Kai avait mis face à lui, pour s'asseoir en bout de table, près de lui, à sa droite.

Kai approcha alors le sachet de croissants, le présentant à Baekhyun et ce dernier en prit un, qu'il huma avec plaisir, les yeux clos.

"-Humm.. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Dit-il en arrachant la pointe de son croissant pour l'amener à sa bouche du bout des doigts.

Kai le regardait, se régalant de le voir se régaler.

"-Humm.. Fit Baekhyun avant de poser les yeux sur son compagnon. Tu n'en manges pas ?

"-Hein ? Dit-il en sortant de sa contemplation dans un sursaut.

Baekhyun sourit et prit un autre croissant qu'il lui tendit.

Kai le prit sans le quitter des yeux et Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-_Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me donne des idées pas très catholiques._ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

"-_Comme quoi ?_ Dit Kai tout bas.

Baekhyun ne répondit pas, reculant légèrement pour avoir un espace entre eux et c'est le coude droit posé sur le coin de la table, tourné vers Kai, penché vers lui, qu'il arracha un petit bout du croissant de Kai du bout des doigts de sa main droite.

Glissant ensuite sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Kai, il tenait toujours le petit bout de croissant entre leurs visages.

Puis, alors que Kai le regardait comme s'il était la dernière goutte d'eau sur cette planète, Baekhyun frôla la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon avec le bout de viennoiserie, en allant de la droite vers la gauche, faisant le même mouvement du bout de la langue sur sa propre lèvre, avant de la prendre entre ses dents, aguicheur.

Kai souffla doucement essayant de garder son calme mais une pulsion dans le bas ventre quand Baekhyun se passa la langue à la commissure des lèvres sans le quitter des yeux, lui assura que c'était déjà mal barré.

Puis, obnubilé, entrouvrant les lèvres par mimétisme, il regarda la langue de Baekhyun ressortir lentement de sa bouche, glissant sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure et délicatement, il y déposa le petit bout de croissant qui disparu dans sa bouche. Terminant en suçant, trop lentement, son index, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"-_Tu es cruel avec moi._ Souffla Kai au bord de la crise cardiaque.

"-_Je sais._ Dit Baekhyun en faisant remonter sa main gauche, toujours sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre la bosse qui venait de renaître sous sa ceinture.

Mais avait-elle eu le temps de se dissiper ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Kai sursauta en soufflant et ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de pencher l'un vers l'autre, posant leur visage sur celui de l'autre, pommette contre pommette, la commissure de leurs lèvres se frôlant.

Ils fermèrent alors les yeux, ils étaient bien ensemble, comme un grand soulagement, un pied de nez à leurs vies qui n'avaient pas toujours été roses.

"_-Je t'aime._ Dit Kai tout bas.

Le coeur de Baekhyun se mit à brûler dans sa poitrine, mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser son visage au sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne fassent plus qu'une, dans un baiser doux et voluptueux qui lui disait silencieusement la même chose.

../..

* * *

**La suite très vite ! **

**J'espère en tout cas que cet en-cas qu'a pris Kai vous a plus ^^**

**Une tite review ? Dites moi ! **


	5. Entre passé et futur

**Voici venu le temps des explications et des révélations... un chapitre de transition mais lourd en information, attention je commence a planter mes petites graines pour la suite des événements ... ne perdez pas le fil ^^ **

**En tous cas merci d'être là et de me lire.**

**Merci ****à Titbouchon37, C-Line Archan'Tiel & MissAryanaChan pour vos reviews**

**Et merci ****à Chii' Xiu qui m'a reviewé en guest et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre avant aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Leur petit déjeuner terminé avec la plus grande sagesse dont ils pouvaient faire preuve l'un à coté de l'autre, ils retournèrent dans le salon.

S'installant confortablement dans le canapé, Kai tira Baekhyun par la main pour qu'il vienne à lui et ce dernier assis à ses cotés, se tourna un peu, passant sa jambe gauche par dessus la sienne, la tête contre son épaule, gardant la main de son compagnon emprisonnée entre les siennes.

Leurs yeux fixés sur leurs doigts entremêlés, ils se turent un moment, appréciant cet instant agréable l'un avec l'autre avant que Kai ne rompe ce silence.

"-J'aime beaucoup tes mains. Dit-il tout à coup en caressant les doigts de Baekhyun de sa main libre.

Baekhyun rit doucement.

"-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Dit-il en regardant les doigts de Kai se balader sur sa peau.

"-Elles sont belles... on dirait des mains de pianiste.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-C'est peut-être tout simplement parce que j'en ai fais pendant plus de dix ans.

"-C'est vrai ?

"-_Hm._ Fit Baekhyun en acquiesçant. _C'était y'a longtemps..._

"-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?

"-C'est ... _c'est quand j'ai perdu mes parents..._

"-_Oh excuse moi..._

Baekhyun secoua la tête, le regarda une seconde, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur leurs mains.

"-Leur mort m'a rendu complètement fou... Commença-t-il alors. J'étais en colère et...le piano, le dessin, le chant... j'ai tout abandonné... à part l'hapkido... ça, j'en ai été exclu parce que dans ma rage, je suis devenu violent et un jour... dans le vestiaire ... je m'en suis pris à des mecs qui m'avaient fais chier... Je les ai pas mal amoché... ça m'a causé des problèmes, heureusement j'avais que seize ans et je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti... Mais j'avais brisé pas moins de cinq règles sur neuf de notre philosophie et mon Maître m'a banni de son école... Après, je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, rien pour me défouler et ça a empiré ma rage...

"-J'imagine que ça a dû être difficile.

"-Je me noyais dans mon chagrin et personne ne voyait rien.

"-Mais tu avais pas du tout de soutien ?

"-Non... plus de parents, plus d'amis, je les avais tous fais fuir... plus rien...

"-Mais tu avais ta... ta tante c'est ça ?

"-Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'occuper de moi ... je ne la voyais jamais... Et pour couronner le tout... c'est dans cette période que je me suis rendu compte que je matais plus volontiers le cul des mecs que les formes sous les corsages des filles... Dit-il dans un sourire.

"-A seize ans ?

"-Oui... Et cette prise de conscience a radicalement changé ma vision des choses... et mon comportement... je suis passé d'un extrême à l'autre.. de la violence je suis passé à l'introversion et je me suis renfermé sur moi même...

"-Et toujours personne à qui parler ?

"-Non... Et un jours j'ai rencontré mon premier petit ami... le gars le plus populaire du lycée... mon premier... amant...

Kai sourit gêné.

"-_Enfin quelque chose de positif, tu as dû revivre non ? _Dit-il tout bas.

"-En fait... Oui pour moi c'était quelque chose de génial mais...

Baekhyun baissa la tête, honteux.

"-Mais ?

"-Il s'est foutu de ma gueule... il m'a jeté comme une merde quand il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait...

"-_Putain... _Dit Kai mal à l'aise.

"-De ce jour, je suis devenu la risée de tout le lycée, car cet enfoiré a été gueuler sur tous les toits que j'étais gay.

"-Mais lui aussi !

"-Oui mais... j'allais faire quoi ? Dire "_gnagna toi aussi !"_ ? ... Non ... j'ai laissé couler, personne ne m'aurait cru de toute façon. Mais ma vie est devenue un calvaire... pendant plus d'un an j'ai subi violences verbales en tous genres, auxquelles se sont vite ajoutées les violences physiques...

"-Mais tu les a laissé faire ? Tu aurais pu te défendre ! Tu les aurais mis au tapis !

"-Je sais mais je ne l'ai pas fais...

"-_Pourquoi ?_

"-Je ne sais pas trop... des fois je me dis que j'attendais peut-être qu'un coup bien placé ou qu'une blessure plus grave que d'habitude lors d'une chute stoppe tout ça... _peut-être que j'attendais qu'on me délivre de cette putain de vie..._

"-_Baek..._

"-Oh tu sais j'en suis revenu hein. Dit-il en amenant la main de Kai à ses lèvres pour y caresser ses doigts. La vie est trop précieuse pour la laisser filer...

"-Qu'est ce qui t'as fais sortir de ce cauchemar ?

"-G-Dragon... je l'ai rencontré et tout a changé... j'avais 17 ans, lui 23... on est sortis ensemble et il m'a redonné l'envie de me battre... dans tous les sens du terme... Il m'a tellement poussé à la révolte et la violence qu'un jour... un gars à eu la mauvaise idée de me bousculer dans un couloir et de m'insulter... Une fois de plus, une fois de trop... Et il a pris pour tous les autres... Je lui ai littéralement pulvérisé la gueule, je lui ai mis le nez en miettes...

"-Wow...

"-_Ouais..._ Ma tante a été immédiatement avertie par le proviseur et heureusement, elle a réussi à empêcher mon expulsion de l'établissement ... Elle s'est aussi arrangé avec la famille du gars pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin en payant tous les frais d'hôpitaux ...

Au souvenir de ces événements, il prit une pause, puis levant les yeux vers Kai, il vit qu'il ne le jugeait pas, gardant juste le silence en attendant la suite et Baekhyun baissa de nouveau les yeux sur leurs mains avant de reprendre :

"-Le weekend suivant, elle est venue me prendre à l'internat ... la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents ... et on s'est isolés tous les deux dans les hauteurs, dans une petite maison de montagne. Cinq jours ! Cinq jours à parler et à vider nos coeurs, nos âmes... Elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais être aussi violent. Elle me disait. : _"Comment l'adorable ange qui est devant moi peut être aussi féroce et violent qu'un loup ? C'est si paradoxale... Tu es un paradoxe mon Angel Wolf..."_ Et de ce jour elle n'a plus cessé de m'appeler comme ça. Dit-il dans un sourire.

"-_Ton tatouage... _

"-Oui... A sa mort.. quand je me suis retrouvé complètement seul ... sans famille... je me suis fais tatouer ce loup-ange sur la peau... il me rappelle que la bête doit rester enchaînée.. pour elle... je lui ai promis...

Kai sourit.

"-Tu ne t'es plus jamais battu ?

"-Oh si ! Mais juste pour me défendre... et ... Plus jamais envahi pas la haine _et cette furieuse envie de faire mal..._

"-C'est donc ton copain de l'époque qui t'a fais ce tatouage...

"-Oui et non... On est resté ensemble que deux ans lui et moi... nos routes se sont séparées... La mort de ma tante, le tatouage, c'était un an plus tard, l'année dernière ... et je suis allé le voir lui... et bien... parce que j'avais confiance... Je lui ai amené mon dessin et il m'a annoncé d'entrée qu'il fallait qu'il soit grand si je ne voulais pas qu'il apparaisse comme une tache... Connaissant le symbolisme et mon corps il m'a ensuite suggéré l'endroit idéal ... du coté de mon coeur... et voilà ! Dit-il en tirant sur le col de son pull pour découvrir la tête du loup. Lui c'est moi !

"-Je comprend mieux... mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu avais eu une vie pareille...

"-Oh ! ... Trois ans de mauvais sur 22 ça va encore !

"-Trois années de cauchemar quand même.

Baekhyun haussa les épaules et redressa la tête pour le regarder.

"-C'est du passé. Tout ce qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est mon petit cercle d'amis, vrais et sincères, qui ne me prennent pas la tête avec mon homosexualité, de vrais potes sur qui je peux compter, une nouvelle famille... _Et maintenant... je t'ai toi..._ Dit-il en caressant sa joue. Avec toi je profite de l'instant présent comme jamais et je me surprend à entrapercevoir demain avec un autre regard...

Kai ferma les yeux en penchant la tête sur sa main sur sa joue.

"_-Oh Kai..._ Chuchota Baekhyun en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. ..._Si tu acceptes de rester dans ma vie et si tu me laisse entrer complètement dans la tienne... je me dis que le futur va enfin valoir le coup d'être vécu..._

"-_C'est pareil pour moi Baek._ Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour planter son regard dans le sien._ Je ne veux pas non plus de demain si tu n'y es pas..._

Touché pas ses mots, Baekhyun sentit ses yeux s'embuer en une seconde.

"-_Tu envisages vraiment ton futur... avec moi dans l'équation ? _Dit-il ne penchant la tête, ému.

"-_Carrément ... c'est peut-être complètement dingue parce que... Parce qu'on se connait à peine... mais ... je ne le conçois plus sans toi..._ Dit-il en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, une main de chaque coté de son visage.

Baekhyun se sentit fondre, submergé pas ses émotions, répondant à son baiser avec la même douceur que lui en soupirant.

Puis, descendant lentement la fermeture de la veste de Kai pour l'ouvrir, il fit glisser ses mains dessous, entourant de ses bras, ce corps qu'il avait tant envie d'explorer de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de ses mains et dont il était sûr de ne jamais se lasser.

Et Kai, lui, faufila sa main droite de sa joue à sa nuque pour l'agripper et le faire venir encore plus près de lui.

Baekhyun se tourna alors complètement, se retrouvant par cette manœuvre à califourchon sur sa cuisse gauche et leur baiser s'amplifiant, emporté par cette frénésie, Baekhyun fit descendre ses mains dans le bas du dos de Kai et les fit remonter sur sa peau, sous son tee-shirt.

Mais la brusque montée de son désir lui fit immobiliser ses mains très vite. Dieu que c'était frustrant d'avoir des gestes naturels et de devoir les refréner...

Mais pour Kai il était près à tout.

Retirant alors ses mains de sa peau, il les reposa sur le coton de son tee-shirt et interrompit lentement leur baiser.

"-Et toi c'est quoi ta vie ?

"-Oh ! ... Celle d'un pauvre petit garçon riche... Dit-il dans un sourire de gamin.

Baekhyun rit de voir sa mine de gosse.

"-Non plus sérieusement, disons que c'est un peu comme toi... la violence en moins...

Baekhyun pencha la tête.

"-C'est la mort qui a changé ma vie tranquille en calvaire.

"-Ta sœur...

Kai acquiesça.

"-Avant ça ma vie était tranquille... cousue de fil d'or... j'ai été choyé tous les jours de ma vie... même si mon père n'a jamais été un modèle d'affection... la vie était belle ... Mais quand TaeYeon est partie ... je me suis renfermé... j'ai perdu une partie de moi même en la perdant ... on était tellement fusionnels elle et moi... comme des jumeaux tu vois ?

Baekhyun acquiesça :

"-_Mais..._ Commença-t-il se demandant s'il pouvait poser cette question. _Qu'est ce... Que..._

"-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

"-_hm._

"-Un accident de voiture.

"-Merde.

"-Elle sortait avec.. Lay... mon... meilleur ami... Quoi de mieux pour un grand frère, que de savoir sa petite sœur avec un mec qu'on connait par coeur hein ? ... Et un soir elle est sortie en cachette pour le rejoindre et... ils ont eu un accident... _Elle est morte sur le coup._ Dit-il en grimaçant, la gorge serrée.

Baekhyun posa alors son front sur le sien, sa main sur sa joue.

"-_N'en parle pas si ça te fait trop mal._

"-_Non ça ira t'inquiète pas..._ Dit-il en soufflant avant de reprendre. Et donc... ce qui fait que c'est un peu comme toi, c'est que de ce jour j'ai tout arrêté aussi... Je ... Je dansais... depuis l'âge de huit ans... avec Lay... C'est comme ça qu'on s'était connu...

"-Tu danses ? Demanda Baekhyun en se redressant pour le regarder en face les yeux écarquillés.

"-Je dansais... Le jazz, le classique et d'autres trucs plus actuels.

Baekhyun fit un "o" d'étonnement, mais ça expliquait parfaitement le corps élancé et gracieux de son compagnon.

"-Pourquoi tu ne veux plus danser ?

"-C'est pas vraiment que je ne veux plus... je ne peux plus... TaeYeon était mon admiratrice numéro un, une vraie groupie et sans elle la danse a perdu de son attrait, je me suis rendu compte que je ne dansais pas que pour moi, mais pour elle aussi et j'ai aussi arrêté parce que je ne voulais plus revoir Lay, il l'a tué et ça... je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Baekhyun fronça le front.

"-Après, comme tous nos amis étaient communs, j'ai arrêté de les fréquenter... j'ai fini par rester chez moi et je me suis ... isolé du monde extérieur...

"-Mais tu as d'autres amis, tu étais de sortie non ? L'autre soir quand je t'ai trouvé.

"-Ah oui ça... non je ... je suis sorti seul... je... c'était...

Il grimaça, ce qu'il cherchait à dire semblait le troubler.

"-Jeudi... je suis allé au resto pour... pour mon anniversaire...

"-Ton...

Kai acquiesça.

"-Ton anniversaire ?

"-Tu ne l'avais pas vu sur ma carte d'identité ?

"-Heu... Non ! ... Merde ! J'ai pas fais attention, je n'ai regardé que ton année de naissance... je ...

Kai sourit face à la gêne qui semblait s'être emparée de Baekhyun.

"-Mais tes parent eux...

"-Aucun d'eux n'y a pensé, il n'y a que Lucy... l'employées de maison de mes parents qui m'a vu grandir et nous a quasiment élevés ma sœur et moi, qui s'en est souvenu et je lui ai dis de se taire. Que si mes parents ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que cette date était importante c'est qu'elle ne l'était pas pour eux... Et je suis parti en ville pour me faire un petit plaisir... culinaire ou... autre...

"-Comment des parents peuvent-ils oublier l'anniversaire de leur enfant ? Ca me sidère ! Dit-il en fronçant le front.

"-T'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave...

"-Pas grave ? Mais tu as fêté tes 20 ans tout seul ! Bien sûr que c'est grave merde ! 20 ans ! On les a pas tous les jours ! Continua-t-il, exaspéré.

"-Baek...

"-Je suis désolé.

"-Mais tu n'y es pour rien.

"-Je sais mais ça...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, interrompu et calmé par la bouche de Kai qui venait de se coller à la sienne.

Puis s'éloignant à peine :

"-_Tu es le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de tout ma vie Baekhyun._ Dit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ses bras serrés autour de son corps.

Baekhyun sourit dans leur baiser, le dos rempli de frissons, tellement sa phrase l'avait touché et collant tout son corps contre le sien, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser en frissonnant encore.

Et ils s'embrassèrent en douceur, encore et encore, appréciant avec un plaisir démentiel d'avoir le gout de l'autre dans leur bouche, de ne pas avoir un seul millimètre d'air entre leurs corps et de se sentir flotter dans les airs comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait que l'être ... aimé ... dans leurs bras.

"_-Hummm..._ Fit finalement Baekhyun en interrompant lentement ce baiser. _Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un de toute ma vie..._ Continua-t-il, ses lèvres contre celles de Kai.

Kai rougit légèrement.

"-_Bon anniversaire en retard Kai._ Dit-il en déroulant ses bras d'autour de son cou pour poser ses mains sur ses joues, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

"_-Merci._

"-_C'est vraiment dom'.._

S'interrompant alors, Baekhyun se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, puis pencha la tête, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Kai, qui fronça le front à son tour en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

"-Qu'est ce...

"-Attend moi deux minutes ! Dit-il alors tout à coup en s'écartant de lui pour se lever.

Kai le regarda éberlué.

"-Quoi ?

"-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il dans un doux sourire avant de filer en courant en direction de sa chambre.

Kai le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir.

Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard Baekhyun refit enfin son apparition dans le salon et Kai le regarda revenir auprès de lui, un petit écrin rouge dans la main.

Et une fois debout devant Kai, Baekhyun resta interdit une seconde, pour une raison idiote ... il se demandait où il devait s'asseoir.

Mais Kai prit finalement la décision pour lui, quand il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le faire approcher, avant de descendre le long de ses cuisses pour arriver à l'arrière de ses genoux, qu'il fit plier afin de le faire venir à califourchon sur lui.

Sans aucune résistance de la part de Baekhyun, la manœuvre fonctionna parfaitement et ils se sourirent amusés.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Kai en montrant le petit écrin rouge du menton.

"-C'est pour toi... C'est un cadeau. Dit Baekhyun en lui tendant du bout des doigts.

Kai prit la petite boite, regardant Baekhyun, étonné et ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire.

"-Ouvre ! Insista Baekhyun.

Kai releva alors un sourcil et Baekhyun acquiesça en souriant.

Il finit donc par soulever le couvercle pour découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

Et la symbolique de l'objet qui apparu sous ses yeux fit rater un battement à son coeur.

C'était un bijou en argent massif, une chaîne, ornée d'un pendentif représentant une tête de loup sur deux ailes d'ange entrelacées vers le bas, formant comme une goutte à l'envers et serties d'un diamant en leur centre, sous la tête de l'animal.

"-_Il y a longtemps que je l'ai, je l'ai dessiné et fait faire par un artisan bijoutier, il symbolise heu... tu vois ..._

Kai le regarda en acquiesçant imperceptiblement, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire.

"-_C'est moi..._ Termina Baekhyun en passant sa main sur son torse.

"-Mais il a une valeur particulière pour toi ! Je ne peux...

"-Kai... Le coupa-t-il. Je veux te l'offrir.

"-Mais...

"-Oh mais peut-être qu'il ne te plait pas ! Percuta-t-il soudainement en ouvrant de grands yeux, sa main devant sa bouche.

"-Siii ! T'es dingue ! Bien sûr qu'il me plait.

Baekhyun ferma les yeux en soufflant avant de rire doucement.

"-Tu me dis pas ca pour me faire plaisir au moins ?

"-Non non je l'aime vraiment !

"-_Alors tu n'as plus de raison de le refusé._ Dit-il tout bas en se penchant vers sa bouche avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kai sourit et Baekhyun se redressa.

"-Merci Baek.

Baekhyun sourit à son tour, heureux que ce cadeau improvisé lui plaise.

"-Il n'a pas quitté mon cou pendant presque quatre ans, c'était avant que je fasse le tatouage... il m'a porté chance, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

"-J'en suis sûr... Dit-il son regard planté dans le sien avant de tirer sur la chaîne, suspendant le bijou entre eux pour en défaire le fermoir.

Baekhyun le regarda s'évertuer à ouvrir le petit mécanisme métallique un instant, puis finit par lui prendre des mains pour le faire.

Une fois la chaîne ouverte, Kai se rapprocha de lui pour ne plus être adossé au canapé et Baekhyun passa ses bras autour de son cou, penchant la tête à coté de la sienne, par dessus son épaule droite, pour voir ses mains. Dans la manœuvre, Kai se retrouva le nez dans son cou et profitant alors de l'occasion pour respirer son odeur qu'il aimait tant... aussi, il ferma les yeux, comme enivré.

"-_Voilà._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Kai déposa alors un baiser dans son cou et ramena sa tête en arrière, tandis que Baekhyun se redressait, un doux frisson dans le dos.

Puis Baekhyun passa le bout de ses doigts sur le pendentif à présent sur le torse de Kai et s'en saisit pour faire approcher son compagnon de lui.

Docilement, Kai se laissa faire avec un sourire en coin.

"-En fait c'est une laisse c'est ça ?

"-Absolument ! C'était mon but premier ! Dit Baekhyun contre sa bouche, en entrant dans son jeu.

"-Donc maintenant je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'obéir à tous tes désirs ?

"-Oh oui... Dit-il en souriant, les yeux plissés. Tu es tout à moi maintenant...

Tirant alors un peu plus sur la chaîne, il rapprocha encore un peu plus Kai de lui jusqu'à joindre leurs bouches et Kai l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, en répondant à son baiser.

Puis, comme si Baekhyun ne pesait rien, Kai le serra plus fort pour le maintenir contre lui et pivota sur sa gauche, allongeant Baekhyun sur le canapé, sous lui.

Enroulant alors ses bras autour de son cou, Baekhyun soupira.

Sentir le poids d'un homme sur son corps avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur lui et cette fois ne faisant pas exception, une forte pulsion se fit sentir dans son bas ventre.

Amplifiant alors leur baiser, tout en bougeant subrepticement son bassin contre celui de Kai, Baekhyun se dit que son petit ami prenait décidément toujours les bonnes initiatives pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Et quand ils s'entendirent mutuellement lâcher un grognement dans leurs bouches, ils interrompirent leur baiser.

Se regardant un instant, les yeux fous de désirs, ils ne dirent rien.

Baekhyun attendait de voir ce que Kai allait faire, près à accepter toutes ses décisions sur la suite et Kai, lui, se sentait honteux d'avoir amené Baekhyun jusque là et de se savoir incapable d'aller plus loin. Et pourtant il en avait envie, Oh oui il en avait envie, il le savait, les événements du matin lui avaient bien prouvé, soulager Baekhyun... il avait aimé ça... mais la peur de se jeter entièrement à l'eau était si forte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la surmonter.

"-_Je suis désolé._ Finit-il par dire les sourcils froncés.

"-_Mais non, c'est rien Kai._ Dit Baekhyun en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"-_Mais si .. je te demande pardon, à chaque fois je te fais faux-bond, c'est... c'est pas juste pour toi._

"-_Kai... C'est pas grave... tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'élan pour te jeter à l'eau... je t'ai dis que je t'attendrai et je t'attend ok ?_

"-_A force d'attendre l'eau va finir par être froide..._

"-_Impossible... je n'ai pas que du désir pour toi Kai..._ Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, tournant autour des mots sans les dire. _Tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir, je veux te garder près de moi... dans ma vie... pas uniquement dans mon lit... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

Kai acquiesça.

"-Et puis ça ne fait que deux jours hein ... pas deux ans.. j'ai plus de patience que ça quand même !

"-Il y a longtemps que je t'aurais débarrassé de moi si ça devait durer si longtemps, tu mérites mieux qu'un boulet.

"-_Ne dis pas ça ... Ne me dis pas ça ... Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse ... ne dis pas ça Kai..._ Dit-il en déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses lèvres.

"-_Je ne veux pas non plus te laisser mais pour toi..._

"-Non ! Le coupa Baekhyun avant de faufiler sa langue dans la bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser désespéré et possessif.

Non il ne voulait absolument pas parler d'une telle éventualité, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus imaginer une telle chose... Voir Kai sortir de sa vie ? Ah non il n'en était plus question... il ne pourrait plus vivre sans l'énorme partie de son coeur qu'il emporterait avec lui, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Et Kai répondit à son baiser sans tergiverser une seule seconde.

Non il ne voulait pas quitter Baekhyun, il s'en savait dépendant à présent et une chose pareil le briserait en mille morceaux, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se relèverait d'une chose pareil, mais pour Baekhyun il le ferait !

S'il n'arrivait jamais à passer le cap, s'il n'arrivait jamais à donner à Baekhyun ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre, il le libérerait de lui.

Même s'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, Baekhyun méritait de vivre sa vie pleinement et pas de vivre frustré à cause d'un petit ami qui n'avait pas les couilles d'assumer complètement son homosexualité...

...Son homosexualité...

Qui finalement ...a toujours été là, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Mais oui c'était si évident aujourd'hui.

"Pauvre mec !", "Pauvre type !", "Salaud !" ... Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces insultes quand au petit matin il congédiait la fille de passage ? Parce qu'elle était trop près de lui à son réveil, trop bavarde de trop bonne heure, ou tout simplement encore là et que ça le dérangeait ? Il avait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne jamais s'avouer que c'était tout simplement parce que... parce que c'était une fille ! C'était si évident maintenant !

Pourtant, croyant un jour trouver celle qu'il aurait envie de garder, il en avait fais des efforts a chaque fois qu'il en avait repéré une susceptible d'être la bonne, les fleurs, les chocolats, les restos, les sorties, mais dès qu'il l'avait mise dans son lit, elle ne l'intéressait plus !

Il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune d'elles, jamais !

Jamais eu envie d'en garder une près de lui ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ou juste tout un weekend ! Non ! Jamais !

Jamais un mot d'amour !

Jamais une balade main dans la main !

Jamais aucune présentation à ses parents !

Et aujourd'hui...

Il était avec Baekhyun et il avait toutes ces envies, TOUTES !

Il lui avait même déjà dis qu'il l'aimait !

Alors pourquoi bloquer ?

Pourquoi cette putain de peur qui ne voulait pas le lâcher ?

La peur de se retrouver dans la même situation que toutes ces filles ?

Non !

Il avait parfaitement confiance en Baekhyun !

Il savait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair que Baekhyun tenait à lui aussi et ne le jetterait pas comme lui le faisait avec elles une fois la chose obtenue !

Ca n'était pas ça, c'était sûr !

Mais pourquoi alors ?

_Parce que je l'aime ?_

La peur de mal faire ? La peur de le décevoir et qu'il le rejette ?

Voilà ! Le fin mot devait se trouver là...

De la place d'un mec expérimenté et sûr de lui avec les filles dont il se foutait, il était passé à celle d'un "puceau" peu dégourdit, peureux et hésitant avec le mec qu'il aimait et c'est là qu'était le problème. Il avait les envies, les désirs, mais il était novice...

Il fallait qu'il surmonte ça ! Il le fallait. Ou alors...

S'arrachant tendrement à la bouche de Baekhyun, il releva un peu la tête pour le regarder.

"-_Baek..._ Dit-il tout bas, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire.

"-_Oui ? _

"-_J'ai un deal à te proposer..._

"-_Un deal ?_ S'inquiéta Baekhyun.

"_-Hm hm._

"-_Ok... dis moi..._

"-_Si... Si... disons... samedi prochain... Oui si samedi prochain je n'ai... pas passé le cap...de moi même hein... je veux que tu me force la main..._ Dit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

"-_Quoi ? T'es.._

"-_Baek... Je veux que ça vienne de moi... je veux t'aimer jusqu'à plus soif et que ça vienne de moi même... mais... c'est comme une... non, **c'est** une première fois pour moi... alors si comme un puceau effarouché, samedi, je n'ai pas osé franchir la ligne, je te donne la permission de faire tout ce que tu veux de moi... _

Baekhyun sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

"-_Hum... J'aime cette idée saugrenue..._ S'amusa-t-il._ Tu es dingue Kai._

"-_Qui se ressemble s'assemble hein ? _

"-_Et si tu y viens avant samedi... est ce que cette permission sera toujours valable ?_ Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"-_Et comment ! _

"-Ok deal ! Donc quoi qu'il arrive, samedi midi prochain... toi et moi on sera beaucoup trop occupé pour manger ! _Hummm... J'adooore de plus en plus cette idée... _Dit Baekhyun traversé par une décharge électrique d'un bout à l'autre de sa colonne vertébrale, rien que d'y penser.

Kai sourit en voyant la peau de son cou se couvrir de chair de poule et il se sentit beaucoup mieux tout à coup.

Bon, il venait de se poser lui-même un ultimatum, mais putain ça valait vraiment le coup, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Baekhyun, il se souleva alors sur ses bras, ne quittant pas ses yeux qui semblaient le dévorer.

Se disant que son compagnon devait s'être déjà mentalement projeté une semaine plus tard, il sourit.

"-Dis donc ... Où es tu là ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun cligna des yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

"-J'essaye de visualiser à quoi tu peux ressembler sans tes fringues...

Kai releva un sourcil, amusé.

"-Je sais je t'ai déjà déshabillé et tout mais j'ai aucune image précise... Continua-t-il exprès pour le troubler. Je t'aidais je ne te reluquais pas tu vois... tu as un avantage sur moi... toi tu sais à quoi je ressemble, tu m'as déjà vu une fois...

"-Deux. Le coupa Kai avant de se mordre la langue, oups.

"-Quoi deux ?

"-Non rien

"-Comment ça ? Deux fois ? Mais..

"-Non oublie oublie. Rit Kai en se levant alors que Baekhyun essayait de le retenir pour avoir des explications et se levait aussi.

"-Viens ici ! Dit Baekhyun en riant de le voir fuir de l'autre coté du canapé.

"-Non ! Ma langue a fourché je...

"-Non non non tu m'auras pas comme ça... Dit Baekhyun en faisant un pas a droite provoquant un même mouvement symétrique à Kai de l'autre coté du dossier.

Kai riait, rouge comme une pivoine.

"-Dis moi Kai, y'a ce matin ok et ?

Kai fit non de la tête en riant de plus belle.

Et voyant qu'il n'arriverait qu'a le faire tourner autour du canapé, Baekhyun fléchis légèrement les genoux en le fusillant du regard comme une proie à attraper.

"-Tu sais que tu n'as aucun moyen de m'échapper ? Dit-il comme un avertissement, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Et Kai n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà Baekhyun, prenant appuis sur le dossier du canapé, sautait par dessus avec souplesse et l'attrapait par les hanches avant de le coller au mur derrière lui.

"-Wow ! Tu m'as eu ! Je l'ai pas vu venir ça !

"-Je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Dit Baekhyun en se moulant contre lui, ses mains en balade sur ses flancs.

"-Dis moi, à la pleine lune est ce que je vais devoir t'attacher ?

"-_Pourquoi attendre la pleine lune ?_ Dit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de grogner en prenant ses poignets pour les poser contre le mur de chaque coté de sa tête.

Kai rougit sous l'insinuation en se laissant faire.

"-_Hey ! Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Quand est ce que tu m'as vu sans mes fringues toi petit pervers ? C_ontinua t-il sans s'éloigner de lui, son visage frôlant toujours le sien.

"-_Ce matin..._

"-_Hm oui et ? _

"-_Hier matin..._

Baekhyun releva un sourcil.

"_-Mais encore..._ Dit-il en déplaçant sa bouche vers son oreille.

"-_Après ta douche, tu te coiffais... l'eau ne coulait plus, j'ai pas pensé une seconde que... la porte était ouverte et..._

Baekhyun en eut un frisson.

"-_Hummm... Je comprend mieux ce regard que tu avais quand tu es arrivé dans la cuisine. J'avais l'impression que tu voyais à travers mes vêtements..._

Kai rit.

"-_Bonne intuition._

Baekhyun sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Hey mais tu m'as vu aussi dans la salle de bain hier matin ! Dit Kai.

"-C'est vrai... mais c'est pas pareil..._ Il y avait la serviette._ Dit-il un sourire en coin.

"-Oui mais tu as pu toucher...

"-Toi aussi tu m'as touché ..._ ce matin !..._

Kai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"-_Et tu peux recommencer quand tu veux._ Finit-il en en plongeant ses lèvres dans son cou avant de le mordiller et lécher sa peau avec délectation.

Kai sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir le corps et quand Baekhyun l'entendit lâcher un soupir, il libéra ses poignets et redressa la tête pour le regarder.

"-J'hallucine qu'avec un inconnu chez moi, j'ai quand même laissé la porte ouverte comme si de rien n'était.

"-Je ne m'en plains pas moi. Dit Kai en glissant ses deux mains derrière la tête de Baekhyun, avant de retourner leur position contre le mur et coller son corps contre le sien.

"-Moi non plus, je constate. Dit-il dans un sourire, ses mains toujours posées sur ses hanches, avant de laisser la droite descendre se balader sur sa fesse, qu'il sentit bien ferme sous ses doigts. _Un danseur à n'en pas douter._ Se dit-il à lui même.

"-Mais j'aurais pu être un pervers...

Baekhyun ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait bien assez long pour que Kai en ait un nouveau frisson dans le dos.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant en silence et Kai se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Un doux baiser profond et langoureux dans lequel ils se laissèrent emporter avec passion.

Baekhyun laissa ses mains se balader à leur guise sur le corps de Kai, apprenant chaque creux, chaque relief, le dessin de chacun des muscles de son dos et Kai, lui, se laissait explorer avec un plaisir grandissant et une terrible envie d'en faire de même.

Interrompant alors leur baiser en laissant ses lèvres affleurer celles de son compagnon, il sourit.

"-_Baek... Faudrait qu'on..._

"-Qu'on arrête de se chauffer comme ça ? Finit-il pour lui.

Kai acquiesça un sourire quelque-peu ennuyé.

"-Je crois que tu as raison. Faudrait qu'on fasse autre chose... ailleurs...

"-Et si on allait manger quelque part ?

"-C'est une bonne idée ! J'achète ! Dit-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

Kai lui sourit encore en retour et s'écarta alors de lui.

"-Tu veux aller où ?

Baekhyun réfléchit une seconde et tout à coup Kai vit à son regard qu'il avait trouvé et à l'air de gamin qu'il affichait, il s'attendit à ce que ce soit particulièrement original.

"-Et si on allait manger au parc ?

"-Hein ?

"-On va pas sortir d'ici pour s'enfermer ailleurs... alors on va se chercher des trucs à grignoter et on se trouve un coin tranquille dans le parc...

"-T'es dingue ! Un pique-nique en plein hiver, dans la neige c'est tout toi ça ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca me plait bien ton idée !

Baekhyun afficha un sourire ravi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Yes ! On y va ?

"-On y va !

Ils se séparèrent donc, tous deux amusés de leur projet et Kai alla récupérer son manteau qu'il avait déposé sur un fauteuil tandis que Baekhyun se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour mettre le sien avant d'enfiler un bonnet bleu sur sa tête.

Kai le rejoignit et posant ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête de gamin avant de l'embrasser.

"-J'espère que je vais pas me faire arrêter par les flics pour détournement de mineur. Dit-il amusé.

Baekhyun pencha la tête en lui faisant un sourire plein de dents qui empirèrent l'impression de rajeunissement et Kai rit.

"-Pourquoi je ne te plais plus comme ça ?

"-Oh si. Dit-il en poussant du bout de l'index les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Baekhyun sourit encore et l'embrassa avant de le tirer par le bras pour sortir de l'appartement.

.

Une fois dans la rue, marchant l'un à coté de l'autre, ils arrivèrent vite dans un petit magasin où ils prirent des sandwichs, des canettes de soda et diverses autres petites choses qu'ils pouvaient manger dehors.

Quand ils sortirent du magasin, Baekhyun à la droite de Kai, tenait le sachet de leur pique-nique improvisé dans sa main gauche entre eux et ils se dirigèrent en direction du parc.

Le temps était clément, la neige recouvrait tout mais ne tombait plus et le soleil était là, brillant assez pour qu'il fasse beau, mais pas assez chaud pour faire fondre la neige. Un temps parfait pour un pique-nique hivernal en somme.

Et ils marchaient tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, quand Kai prit le sac de la main de Baekhyun, qu'il fit passer dans sa main gauche, libérant ainsi celle de son compagnon pour la prendre dans la sienne.

Surpris de ce geste en public, Baekhyun le regarda et Kai serra sa main plus fort en lui souriant.

"-_Ca te gêne ?_ Demanda-t-il tout de même.

"-_Non non ... c'est pour toi... les gens..._

"-_J'en ai rien à faire des gens moi !_ Dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Puis sans lâcher sa main il se pencha vers Baekhyun pour l'embrasser.

"-_Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fout... Pas toi ?_ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Baekhyun posa alors sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour.

"-_Oh si je m'en fout royalement ! _

"-_On est d'accord alors._

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire auquel Kai répondit et ils reprirent leur route.

Et c'est arrivés aux abords du parc qu'une voix les fit stopper.

"**-Hey ! Baekhyun ! ... Baekhyun ! **

Ils se tournèrent alors tous deux d'un même mouvement vers la voix en question et virent un jeune homme approcher d'eux en courant.

"-Chen ! Dit Baekhyun en le regardant approcher jusqu'à eux. Coure pas tu vas encore te casser la gueule.

"-Te moque pas. Râla-t-il en se remémorant la chute mémorable qu'il avait fais en sortant de chez lui quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui avait valu les moqueries de tous ses potes, qui étaient bien évidemment tous présents à ce moment là.

Baekhyun rit en secouant la tête et regarda Kai.

"-Je te présente Chen,_ il tiens pas bien sur ses petites jambes._ Finit-il en chuchotant.

"-Je t'ai entendu sale gosse !

Baekhyun rit encore avant de stopper quand un poings cognant contre son épaule le fit grimacé.

"-Ah oui j'oubliai ! Dit-il à Kai. Il prend aussi un malin plaisir à me faire des misères.

"-Oh pauvre petite chose fragile va. Dit Chen en prenant une mine triste et évitant un coup de pied aux fesses que Baekhyun essaya de lui donner. Bon tu me présentes ton... ami ? Dit-il en regardant leur mains toujours réunies.

"-Mais oui ! Chen, je te présente Kai.

"-Salut ! Enchanté Kai ! Dit-il.

"-Moi de même !

"-On se connait je crois non ?

Kai fronça le front.

"-Je ne crois pas non.

"-Je ne sais pas, je... enfin si c'est le cas ça me reviendra.

"-Ah bah ça ça serait un hasard de dingue quand même ! Dit Baekhyun.

"-Pourquoi ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Baekhyun et Kai se regardèrent d'un même mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Chen.

Ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps qu'eux même ne comprenaient pas grand chose à ce qui leur était arrivé, alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un...

"-Non pas longtemps... Dit alors Baekhyun évasif en se tournant vers Chen.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détail, Chen n'insista pas.

"-Bon qu'est ce que je voulais te dire moi au fait ?

"-Oui dis moi pourquoi tu hurles mon nom dans la rue comme un marchand de poisson.

"-Ah oui ! Ce soir l'heure a changé, c'est à 20h maintenant.

Baekhyun le regarda avec un air ahuri.

"-Baekhyun putain ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

"-Oubli'... Non oui merde ! Tu chantes ce soir ! Oh là là oui j'avais complètement oublié.

"-Hum. Fit Chen à l'attention de Kai. Je crois que tu fais perdre la tête au jeune homme, il n'oublie jamais rien d'habitude.

Kai sourit, amusé.

"-Je ferai attention à l'avenir.

"-Me voilà rassuré. S'amusa Chen à son tour. Et bien ? Baekhyun ? OK pour 20h ? Je passe en premier, l'autre est malade, c'est une chance pour moi !

"-C'est génial oui mais...

"-Tu viens aussi hein ? Dit Chen à Kai.

"-Heu...

"-Je chante au "Moonlight" un club de...

"-De jazz oui je le connais... je n'y vois pas... d'inconvénient... Dit-il hésitant en se tournant vers Baekhyun.

"-Ah mais je ne vois pas les choses autrement ! Dit ce dernier.

"-Ok ! Cool ! S'exclama Chen, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en invitant Kai sans demander à Baekhyun avant. On se dit à ce soir alors.

"-Ok à ce soir ! Dit Baekhyun. Et évite de te casser la gueule, ça serait con que tu ne puisses pas chanter ce soir parce que tu te serais pété les dents !

"-Très drôle ! A ce soir Kai !

"-A ce soir.

Chen s'éloigna d'eux et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le parc.

Un peu plus loin, Chen se retourna à nouveau vers eux et vit Kai mettre leurs mains entrelacées dans la poche de son manteau et Baekhyun se blottir tout contre son bras et cette vision de son ami lui assurant qu'il n'avait finalement pas l'air d'avoir fait une bêtise en invitant Kai, il reprit son chemin, rassuré.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**(Vous trouverez une photo du bijou sur ma Page "KaiBaek France" sur Facebook si ça vous dit de le voir en vrai ^^ )**

**A venir... le chapitre 6 et ce petit pique-nique hivernal... suivit d'une soirée pas comme les autres et les problèmes qui se profilent à l'horizon... **

**En attendant... une tite review ? **


	6. Nous deux

**Salut ! Oui c'est moi ! ^^ Fighting ! ^^**

**Malgré**** les événements récents, j'ai décidé de continuer cet fic. **

**C'est un UA et donc mes personnages ne sont pas concernés par ce qui se passe.**

**(J'en reviens pas que comme par hasard j'ai choisi Taeyeon comme sœur pour Kai et je n'ai qu'une envie me baffer grrrr... ^^ C'est dingue !)**

**Mais bon... avant de lire, pour vous remettre dans le bain, si ça vous dit, vous pouvez regarder ma vidéo relatant les chapitres 1 et 2 de cette fic, leur coup de foudre : **

** watch?v=_sziqy2FmuI (copiez collez ce lien dans votre moteur de recherche vous tomberez tout de suite dessus)**

**Ne tenez pas compte de leur apparence, dans cette vid, j'ai surtout pointé sur les expressions et les sentiments qui peuvent ressortir des images et correspondre à mon histoire.**

**Et si ça ne va toujours pas bien... lisez l'OS que j'ai écris et qui est une version Kaibaek romancée des derniers événements, j'ai bien dis romancée hein : **

**"Pardonne moi, je t'aime". sur Facebook sur ma page Kaibaek France.**

**Ça**** peut peut-être vous aider à rester concentrer sur notre petit couple, moi c'est le cas.**

**Par contre mon OS est clairement positionné dans le sens de_ "Cette histoire est un coup monté par la SM pour une raison absurde"_ J'écris du Kaibaek après tout hein ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Lisez le VRAIMENT avant de lire ce chapitre... ça remonte le moral d'un cœur de Kaibaek de penser que c'est ça, la vraie version des choses ^^**

**Allez ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire Bonne lecture à vous. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout surtout surtout j'espère que vous êtes toujours là ^^ Parce que je finirai cette fic quoi qu'il arrive.**

**Et... s'il n'y a plus personne pour la lire, que je suis actuellement en train de parler toute seule et bien... tant pis pour moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Quand il entrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du parc, Baekhyun était toujours blottis contre le bras de Kai et ils continuèrent d'avancer en suivant le chemin principal jusqu'à ce qu'ils bifurquent dans une allée secondaire.

"-Tu veux qu'on s'installe où ? Demanda Kai.

"-Et bien... on va éviter de s'installer par terre quand même, alors trouvons nous un banc, on sera mieux.

"-Ok ça marche.

Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un banc et restent plantés devant.

"-Mouais. Fit Baekhyun en fronçant le nez. C'était pas une bonne idée non plus en fait ! Dit-il en regardant les cinq centimètres de neige qui recouvraient les planches de bois de l'assise.

"-T'inquiète. Dit Kai. Tiens, prends le sac.

Baekhyun récupéra alors le sachet contenant leur repas et Kai retira vite mais avec application, la neige d'un blanc immaculé, sous le regard amusé de Baekhyun.

"-Putain c'est froid ! S'exclama-t-il une fois terminé, une grimace sur le visage, en secouant ses mains pour les débarrasser des derniers restes de neige qui y étaient restés collés.

Puis, il les essuya sur les pans de son manteau en frottant énergiquement pour réchauffer ses doigts. .

"-Tu sais que tu aurais pu faire ça avec ta manche. Dit Baekhyun moqueur. Ça t'aurait évité de te geler les doigts.

"-T'aurais pas pu m'y faire penser avant ? Dit Kai amusé.

"-C'est vrai. Dit Baekhyun en s'approchant tout contre lui._ Pardon._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-_Tu es tout pardonné._ Dit Kai en frôlant sa bouche de la sienne. Maintenant, si Monsieur veux bien se donner la peine, la table de Monsieur est prête. Dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste gracieux du bras.

"-Merci. Dit Baekhyun en s'inclinant légèrement avant de s'installer à califourchon sur la droite du banc en retirant son bonnet de sa tête qu'il posa derrière lui.

Kai s'installa alors à son tour dans la même position, face à Baekhyun, tandis qu'il commençait à déballer leurs victuailles entre eux.

Puis, ouvrant préalablement les divers sachets de chips et autres bêtises dans le genre qu'ils avaient acheté pour piocher dedans en même temps, ils commencèrent à manger leurs sandwichs, en parlant de tout et de rien.

Et tandis que Baekhyun laissaient ses yeux aller où bon leur semblait, sur son vis à vis, le paysage autour d'eux, leur nourriture... Kai, lui, ne le quittait pratiquement pas des yeux.

Et Baekhyun qui s'en aperçu au bout d'un moment le regarda en penchant la tête, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça dis moi ?

Kai sourit.

"-Je ne te regarde pas... _je t'apprend par cœur..._ Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Baekhyun se sentit rougir et rit doucement.

"-Ok ! Dit-il alors. Tu permets que j'en fasse de même ?

"-Sers toi. Dit Kai en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Et continuant leur repas, ils se mirent à s'observer mutuellement.

Comme un jeu de provocations.

Suivant des yeux leurs mains amener la nourriture à leur bouche, leur bouche s'entrouvrir et se refermer sur les aliments, pour ensuite laisser passer parfois leur langue pour récupérer quelques grains de sel déposés sur leurs lèvres, ils regardèrent leur gorge quand l'un d'eux buvait une gorgée de soda de sa canette, ils regardèrent leurs yeux observer ceux de l'autre et leurs bouches sourire quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ne mangeaient même plus du tout et ne faisaient plus que se regarder.

"-Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de dessert. Dit alors Baekhyun dans un sourire avant de finir son soda.

Kai fit un sourire en coin en comprenant le double sens de sa phrase mais ne répondit rien, regardant son compagnon reposer sa canette à présent vide devant lui.

Et Baekhyun, se penchant en avant, agrippa ses mains de chaque coté du banc pour se maintenir et se pencha encore plus en se levant un peu afin d'atteindre la bouche de Kai et l'embrasser.

"-_Hummm... Ça m'ira très bien comme fin de repas._ Souffla-t-il contre la bouche de Kai avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres d'une commissure à l'autre.

"-_Ça m'ira très bien aussi._ Dit ensuite Kai en attrapant le col de son manteau de ses deux mains pour le garder près de lui et investir sa bouche avec gourmandise.

Le frisson qui traversa le dos de Baekhyun en cet instant fut un savoureux mélange de plaisir et de fraîcheur due au léger vent frais qui se mit à souffler. Et quand il soupira d'envie de le serrer contre lui, alors que dans sa position quelque peu déséquilibrée il ne le pouvait pas, une nouvelle bourrasque fit s'envoler et retomber près d'eux quelques emballages de leurs restes de repas, leurs canettes vides.

Baekhyun se redressa alors pour ramasser rapidement avant que tout s'envole encore plus loin puis se rassied à sa place et Kai l'aida à tout remettre dans le sachet qu'ils jetteraient dans une poubelle en repartant.

Une fois leur tache terminée, le sac posé par terre près d'eux, une nouvelle bourrasque souffla et Baekhyun remit son bonnet sur sa tête avant de frotter ses mains entre elles pour les réchauffer.

"-Putain j'ai froid ! Dit-il. La prochaine fois que j'ai ce genre d'idée de génie, mets moi un sac sur la tête et enferme moi dans le placard de l'entrée !

"-Viens là. Dit Kai amusé, en ouvrant son manteau en grand. J'ai de la place pour deux.

Baekhyun le regarda un instant un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour se lever de sa place, venir agilement s'asseoir face à lui, ses cuisses sur les siennes et faufiler ses bras sous son manteau pour se serrer contre lui.

Baekhyun, posa alors sa tête contre son épaule, le nez dans son cou , Kai referma les pans de son manteau sur son dos de ses bras autour de lui et ils restèrent comme ça un moment, appréciant ce partage de chaleur corporelle comme jamais.

"-Au fait ! Dit Baekhyun en sortant de ses pensées. Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi au _"Moonlight"_ ce soir pour aller voir chanter Chen ?

"-Oui pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne?

"-Oh mais si justement, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé si tu n'en a pas envie.

"-J'en ai envie.

"-Ok ! Génial. Dit-il dans un sourire.

"-Mais va falloir que j'aille me changer par contre, je rentrerai jamais sapé comme ça !

Baekhyun se redressa pour être face à lui.

"-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail. Dit-il en soufflant et regardant ses jambes qu'il tendit de chaque coté de son compagnon. Tenue correct exigée.

"-Correcte ? Costard obligatoire tu veux dire et je sais même d'avance qu'ils vont me regarder de travers juste à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux, ils sont très sélect.

"-A ce point ?

"-Tu n'y es jamais allé ?

"-Non, Chen vient d'être pris, c'est la première fois, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a tous invité.

"-Tous ? Tous tes potes ?

"-Hm.

Kai se mordilla la joue un instant.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda alors Baekhyun en voyant son air étrange.

"-Tu es sûr que tu veuilles que je vienne ?

"-Mais oui pourquoi ?

"-Je ne sais pas c'est... ce qui se passe.. entre nous, on... on peut pas nier que c'est quand même dingue non ? S'ils nous posent des questions ? On dit quoi ?

"-C'est vrai qu'on va sûrement avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle, tu... tu es le premier que je leur présente...

"-C'est vrai ? Dit Kai en rougissant.

"-Oui... Dit-il gêné lui aussi de lui révéler ce détail.

"-Pourquoi moi ?

"-Parce que tu es important pour moi et je veux qu'ils te connaissent, que tu les connaisse, ils font partie de ma vie et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir de la mienne... voilà... je... s'ils posent des questions on dira la vérité...

"-T'es sûr ?

"-Mais oui, de toute façon rien que le fait que je te présente à eux va y faire beaucoup, ils vont comprendre que tu es important pour moi.

"-Mais on n'échappera pas une deuxième fois à la question "Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?"

"-Non je sais... mais qu'est ce qu'on y peut nous ? On a juste découvert que le coup de foudre existait bel et bien pour de vrai... On leur dira la vérité... _s'ils demandent..._ Finit-il tout bas.

"-_Ok, la vérité !_ Dit Kai en ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser.

Puis, Baekhyun se blottis de nouveau contre lui, reposant sa tête contre son épaules, le nez dans son cou en le serrant fort.

"-_Humm.. Je suis bien là moi..._ Dit-il dans un chuchotement en caressant le dos de Kai. _Je resterai bien comme ça pendant des heures. _D'ailleurs en parlant d'heure, quelle heure est-il ?

Kai releva alors on bras gauche en tirant vers l'avant pour dégager son poignet de sa manche et voir sa montre.

"-Il est deux heures et demie.

"-Et bien ! Quand je dis que le temps passé avec toi file à toute vitesse...

.

Ils restèrent assis sur leur banc encore pendant une heure à parler de tout et de rien et appréciant aussi leurs silences, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quand même un peu trop froid aux pieds et qu'ils décident de marcher un peu.

Kai prit la main de Baekhyun dans la sienne, avant de les faufiler dans sa poche et Baekhyun reprit sa place contre son bras.

"-J'arrive pas à me réchauffer, j'ai vraiment de plus en plus froid. Dit Baekhyun au bout d'une minute.

"-Tu veux rentrer ?

"-Si on traverse le parc, on arrive pas vers chez toi ?

"-Si oui.

"-Et bien allons chez toi, comme ça tu pourras te changer pour ce soir.

"-Ok ! Faisons ça !

Et il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'un gros flocon lui frôla le nez, rapidement suivit par d'autres encore plus gros.

Ils accélérèrent alors le pas et atteignirent vite la sortie nord du parc, celle qui se trouvait près de chez Kai.

Une fois dans la rue, ils marchèrent encore deux minutes et arrivèrent dans la rue où il vivait.

A ce moment là, Baekhyun s'éloigna de son compagnon, récupérant sa main qu'il mit rapidement dans sa propre poche.

Kai le regarda, ne comprenant pas son geste soudain et Baekhyun croisa son regard.

"-_Je préfère... pour toi... au cas ou on croiserait quelqu'un, un voisin, un ami de ta famille où un de tes parents... tu ne peux pas imposer ça comme ça à ta famille..._

"-_C'est vrai... tu as raison.. merci..._ Dit-il en acquiesçant.

Baekhyun lui fit un petit sourire en acquiesçant à son tour et ils passèrent le portail de la grande demeure.

Ils suivirent ensuite l'allée principale et atteignirent le petit chemin qui grimpait jusqu'au bungalow où ils allaient enfin pouvoir se réchauffer.

Mais la distance entre eux en cet instant leur était presque désagréable, ce n'était plus naturel du tout pour leurs corps d'être à proximité tout en étant si éloignés l'un de l'autre et ils hâtèrent leur pas sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte.

Kai l'ouvrit alors, fit entrer Baekhyun en premier, en glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque un instant et entra à son tour.

Et il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il se retourna vers son compagnon pour l'attraper par le col de son manteau pour le faire venir à lui et prendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Baekhyun répondit alors à son baiser avec ferveur en soupirant et leur baiser s'éternisait quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les faisant sursauter et faire un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

_"Kainie ?"_ Dit la personne derrière la porte.

Kai ouvrit alors à Lucy, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau blanc, qui paraissait soucieuse.

"-Bonjours. Dit-elle à Baekhyun avec un sourire.

"-Madame. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

"-Je te présente Baekhyun. Dit Kai. Baekhyun, voici Lucy ma...

"-On se connait déjà. Le coupa Lucy.

"-C'est vrai ? Dit-il en se tournant vers Baekhyun.

Tous deux acquiescèrent.

"-Oui quand j'ai ramené ton portefeuille je suis allé à la maison de tes parents en premier.

"-Ah ok !

"-Kainie, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? C'est important. Dit tout à coup Lucy.

"-Mais oui bien sûr vas-y.

"-Je ne sais pas si je ... Commença-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Baekhyun.

"-Oh ! Mais tu peux parler devant lui, il ... c'est.. il est...

Kai et Baekhyun se regardèrent en rosissant et Lucy, voyant ça, comprit tout de suite en un flash et sourit en plissant les yeux.

"-C'est un très très bon... ami... c'est ça hein ? Dit-elle.

"-_Oui._ Souffla Kai en comprenant qu'elle avait déjà tout deviné.

Il n'en revenait pas, cette femme savait vraiment lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Baekhyun en était bouche bée qu'ils se soient fais griller si vite,. Étaient-ils si transparents ?

Lucy voyant qu'ils étaient tous deux sidérés, leur sourit à nouveau.

"-C'est la manière dont vous vous regardez. Dit alors la vieille dame.

"-De quoi ?

"-Vos yeux parlent pour vous, il suffit d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour y lire toute la tendresse que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.

Baekhyun retira son bonnet pour se donner une contenance et Kai tourna la tête vers lui.

Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, Lucy fit un petit rire.

"-Vous voyez ... C'est de ça dont je vous parle ! Dit-elle. L'amour se voit dans les yeux, ils sont le miroir de l'âme !

Kai et baekhyun rougirent en se tournant vers elle.

"-On est si transparents ? Demanda Kai.

Lucy haussa les épaules.

"-Pour moi tu l'es Kainie, tu le sais...

Kai baissa la tête sur ses mains qui trituraient les bords de son manteau, puis, releva les yeux sur Lucy.

"-Donc tu peux parler devant Baek. Lui dit-il.

"-Bien...

Elle prit une pause, semblant chercher par quoi commencer, puis, elle fit un pas vers Kai, posant sa main sur son bras.

"-Kainie, ta mère... elle s'est souvenu ce matin que ton anniversaire était ces jours-ci et quand elle a réalisé que c'était jeudi passé elle s'est effondrée.

"-C'est pas mon problème... Dit Kai froidement.

"-Ne dis pas ça... Elle ... Elle a voulu en parler à ton père... mais bon, tu le connais... du coup ils se sont disputé assez violemment, je ne les ai jamais vu se crier dessus comme ça...

Kai haussa les épaules en fronçant le front.

"-Kainie... Elle est mortifiée, elle est dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles la voir.

Kai grimaça.

"-Kainie s'il te plait, fais le pour elle. Tu sais que ton père y est pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'elle ait raté la date de ton anniversaire, il ne lui fait pas la vie facile, tu le sais. Je crois qu'elle perd un peu la tête parfois.

Kai baissa la tête, il savait que son père était désagréable et distant, presque détestable avec eux, mais ne se doutait pas que sa mère en souffrait à ce point.

Voyant qu'il était pas bien, Baekhyun se rapprocha alors de lui, posant sa main dans son dos.

Kai le regarda et ils se sourirent.

"-Va la voir. Lui dit-il.

"-Mais toi...

"-Je t'attend, prends ton temps.

"-Il va venir boire un thé avec moi ! Dit Lucy.

Kai et Baekhyun la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"-Vous ne voulez pas boire un thé avec une vieille dame ? Demanda-t-elle à Baekhyun.

"-Oh.. heu... si.. _mais je sais pas si..._

"-Lucy...

"-Kainie.. De quoi as tu peur ?

"-_Je ne sais pas..._

"-Allez ! Assez discuté ! Toi tu vas voir ta mère et vous jeune homme, vous allez me tenir compagnie, _je vous dirai des petites secrets sur Kainie_. Finit-elle, sur le ton de la confidence en chuchotant, faisant craindre le pire à Kai.

"-Quoi quoi quoi ? Dit-il en panique. Non non ! Lucy !

Baekhyun rit et vint vers la vieille dame qui lui tendait son bras pour qu'il vienne avec elle et ils sortirent du bungalow tous les deux.

"-Non mais allez-y hein ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop ça va ? Demanda Kai amusé les suivant et refermant la porte derrière lui.

"-Vas voir ta mère. Dit Lucy. On sera dans la cuisine. Allez file ! Dit-elle en lui montrant la maison.

Kai grogna, frustré et glissa subrepticement ses doigts dans la paume de Baekhyun, discrètement, en passant près de lui pour les dépasser.

Puis il se tourna vers lui, ils se regardèrent une seconde en se souriant et Kai finit par se détourner d'eux et avança vers la maison rapidement.

"-Et bien ! Dit Lucy à Baekhyun en s'accrochant plus solidement à son bras alors qu'ils entamaient la descente de la pente enneigée vers la maison. Il en a eu du mal à vous quitter !

Baekhyun lui sourit en rougissant.

"-Vous allez me parler de vous jeune homme, je veux tout savoir sur le garçon qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon petit Kainie.

Baekhyun la regarda et croisa son regard.

Il n'en revenait pas de l'ouverture d'esprit de la vieille dame à son bras.

Lucy, qui vit son étonnement et le comprit, lui sourit.

"_-Je vais vous dire un secret._ Dit-elle en le faisant entrer dans la maison.

Ils firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la cuisine sans faire la moindre halte par le salon ou le père de Kai regardait la télévision et quand Baekhyun fut assis à la table, Lucy ferma la porte de la cuisine.

"-Enlevez donc votre manteau sinon vous allez avoir froid en ressortant ! Dit Lucy en s'affairant tout de suite à la préparation de leur thé.

Baekhyun obtempéra alors, en regardant Lucy déposer leurs tasses sur la table, bien que semblant un peu plus âgée, elle lui faisait penser à sa tante dans ses manières et il sourit.

"-Je vais vous dire maintenant, pourquoi, bien que ça vous semble étrange, je suis si ... _ouverte d'esprit._ Lui dit-elle en s'installant face à lui à la table une fois leur thé servit.

Baekhyun sourit en acquiesçant, il était tout ouïe.

"-_Je..._ Hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer, voyant que Baekhyun était suspendu à ses lèvres. _J'ai eu... une amie très chère dans mon jeune temps._ Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

La bouche de Baekhyun fit un "o" d'étonnement, il était scié.

"-_C'était le grand amour, on avait vingts ans._ Continua-t-elle. _Mais les coutumes de l'époque n'étaient pas celles d'aujourd'hui, ses parents lui ont imposé un mari et nous n'avons rien pu y faire. Après je ne l'ai plus jamais revue._ Dit-elle tristement.

"-_Je suis désolé._ Dit Baekhyun._ Ça a dû être difficile._

"-_Oh oui !_ Dit-elle._ J'ai beaucoup pleuré... notre amour était de ceux qui ne meurent jamais et je n'ai plus jamais aimé, je ne l'ai jamais remplacée._

"-Jamais ?

Lucy fit non de la tête, un doux sourire sur le visage et Baekhyun répondit à son sourire.

"-Alors. Reprit-elle. Si vous aimez vraiment Kainie, _car je sais que c'est le cas et pour lui aussi_, ne laissez personne vous séparer, jamais... L'amour ne vaut que s'il est vécu, sinon il ne nous fait que du mal... Et prenez soin de lui... malgré son aspect solide, il est fragile, alors que vous semblez être totalement l'inverse.

Baekhyun pencha la tête sur le coté. Cette femme avait un don pour cerner les gens.

"-On sent chez vous une force cachée derrière une apparente fragilité.

"-Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Dit Baekhyun les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qui trituraient l'anse de sa tasse.

"-Oh ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sensible que vous ne détenez pas une force de battant.

"-_Je ne sais pas..._ Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son thé...

...

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant un bon moment, sans voir le temps passer.

Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Baekhyun se rendit compte que Lucy en savait à présent plus long sur lui que Kai.

Elle devinait beaucoup de chose surtout et du coup, de fil en aiguille, il finit même par lui parler de choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

C'était une redoutable psychologue.

Et elle avait même fini par l'obliger à l'appeler Lucy et non madame, ce qu'il eu beaucoup de mal à accepter.

...

C'est vers 18H30 que Kai redescendit enfin de la chambre de sa mère...

_"Votre tante, c'est vrai ?"_

_"Oui.."_

_"Oh je l'adorai..."_

Kai entra dans la cuisine ou Baekhyun et Lucy avaient une discussion animée qu'ils interrompirent à son arrivée dans la pièce en se tournant vers lui.

"-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda tout de suite Lucy.

"-Elle dort.

"-Et toi ça va ?

"-Oui très bien, tu avais raison, on avait besoin de ce tête à tête elle et moi, ça m'a fais du bien de pouvoir parler avec elle, de ce dont on ne doit pas parler, sans être interrompus. Dit-il en faisant un signe du pouce par dessus son épaule, pour designer la porte derrière lui et par la même le salon où se trouvait son père.

"-Je suis contente, c'est bien que vous ayez pu discuter.

Kai acquiesça en tournant son regard vers Baekhyun.

"-Ça a été ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque. J'ai été long je suis désolé.

Baekhyun frissonna au contact de leurs peau et sourit.

"-Oui. On a beaucoup parlé... et on a bu beaucoup de thé. Dit-il amusé.

"-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas ennuyé avec mes bavardages incessants.

"-Non Lucy, rassurez vous, j'ai passé un bon moment en votre compagnie. Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

"-Oh ! Kainie ! J'adore ce garçon ! Dit-elle. Il me ferait presque regretter de ne pas avoir cinquante ans de moins !

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur et Kai fit sans s'en rendre compte, remonter sa main de la nuque aux cheveux de Baekhyun et ce dernier ferma les yeux.

"-Bon ! Dit alors Lucy, faisant rouvrir les yeux à Baekhyun et retirer sa main de sa tête à Kai. Vous avez peut-être autre chose à faire que de tenir compagnie à une vieille dame ?

"-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Baekhyun.

"-18H45. Dit Kai. Il va falloir qu'on y aille oui, il faut que je me change.

"-Oui.

"-OK on y va ! ... Lucy, je te dis... à plus tard... ou plutôt à demain.

Lucy sourit en acquiesçant et Baekhyun se leva pour mettre son manteau.

"-Faites attention à vous, j'ai entendu dire que les rues n'étaient pas sûres ces derniers temps.

"-T'inquiète pas Lucy. Dit Kai. Bonne soirée, à demain.

"-Au revoir mad'..Lucy.

"-Au revoir Baekhyun, ravie d'avoir pu faire un peu mieux votre connaissance.

"-Moi de même. Dit-il en s'inclinant, avant de suivre Kai qui le tirait pas sa manche pour sortir de la cuisine.

.

"-Ça a été ? Redemanda Kai, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bungalow.

"-Oh oui. Elle est attachante. Tu sais qu'elle a eu une vie passionnante.

"-Oui je sais qu'elle a beaucoup voyagé avant d'entrer au service de ma famille à ma naissance.

"-Ah oui, elle est incroyable.

"-Je l'adore, elle est un peu comme ma grand-mère.

"-Elle t'adore aussi tu sais et elle ne tarie pas d'éloges sur tes dons de danseur.

Kai sourit et ils entrèrent dans le bungalow.

"-_Aurai-je l'honneur de te voir danser un jour ?_ Demanda alors Baekhyun en s'approchant tout près de lui, accrochant ses mains aux pans de son manteau.

"-_Si tu es sage... peut-être..._

"-_Oh ! Je serai un ange !_ Dit-il en souriant les yeux plissés.

Kai rit et prit alors son visage entre ses mains pour embrasser ses lèvres.

"-_J'en doute pas._ Dit-il en chuchotant contre sa bouche avant de s'éloigner de lui pour retirer son manteau.

Baekhyun en fit de même et Kai se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

"-Heu non, je te remercie, mais avec tout le thé que j'ai ingurgité, je crois que je n'aurai plus soif pendant un bon moment.

Kai rit en prenant un verre pour le remplir d'eau du robinet.

"-D'ailleurs. Dit Baekhyun qui le regardait boire en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Où sont tes toilettes ?

"-La porte au bout du couloir.

"-Ok ! Merci. Dit-il en se sauvant presque en courant.

Kai rit encore et avala le reste de son verre d'eau d'une traite.

.

Quand Baekhyun revint dans le salon, Kai ne s'y trouvait plus et regardant vite fait dans la cuisine, il ne l'y trouva pas non plus.

"-**Où es tu ?** Dit-il.

"-**Par ici !** Dit Kai.

Baekhyun suivit la direction d'où venait sa voix et le retrouva dans sa chambre, devant sa penderie, tenant les deux battants ouverts en grand.

"-Et bien ? Dit Baekhyun en se faufilant derrière lui, ses bras autour de son corps. Tu rêves ?

"-Oui j'avoue.

Baekhyun posa alors son menton sur son épaule et Kai pencha la tête pour la poser sur la sienne.

"-Tu vas mettre quoi ?

"-Je crois que je vais opter pour le total look noir.

"-Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de tendre l'oreille. Merde ! C'est le mien !

"-Quoi ? Dit Kai en le regardant sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

**"-Mon téléphone !** Dit Baekhyun depuis le salon. _"Yes Chan comment tu vas ?"_

Kai sortit alors un de ses costumes noirs et une chemise de la même couleur, de sa penderie et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

De son côté Baekhyun levait les yeux au plafond en soufflant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ChanYeol à qui Chen avait parlé de Kai et qui lui posait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre comme ça au téléphone. Et puis, c'était quoi cet interrogatoire inquisiteur ?

"-Bon ! Chan ! Le coupa-t-il au bout d'un moment. On se voit tout à l'heure...

**[...**

"-Oui il vient avec moi et...

**[...**

"-Et en quelle honneur ?

**[...**

"-Non je sais mais lui c'est pas pareil...

**[...**

"-Ouiii Rôôôhhh Chan ! Tu me saoule tu sais ?

**[...**

"-Mais oui... et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que je déteste !

**[...**

"-C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. Dit-il exaspéré, avant de raccroché.

Soufflant, il regarda son téléphone en secouant la tête.

Il n'en revenait pas de la réaction de son ami et il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas tous réagir comme ça, sinon la soirée allait être pénible.

Bon d'accord, Kai était le premier de ses petits amis qu'il allait leur présenter et forcément ça les rendait curieux, mais il allait devoir mettre une limite à leur instinct de protection vis-à-vis de lui, c'était quand même sa vie privée !

"-Ça va ? Dit la voix de Kai dans son dos.

"-Oui c'est mon pote cha'... S'interrompit-il en se retournant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Putain Kai est-ce que tu chercherais à me faire crever d'une crise cardiaque ? Dit-il en le détaillant de loin, les yeux pétillants et sentant un changement physique pointer le bout de son nez à une vitesse folle.

Pantalon noir enserrant ses hanches, chemise noire au col entrouvert, sa veste à la main, les cheveux un peu plus aérés, il semblait descendre d'un podium.

Kai baissa les yeux sur lui même, l'air innocent et Baekhyun s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire en coin.

Kai n'avait visiblement pas conscience d'à quel point il pouvait être sexy dans cette tenue et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Enroulant alors ses bras autour de son cou, en se collant tout contre lui, Baekhyun pressa son bassin contre le sien.

Et Kai qui sentit tout de suite la bosse naissante dans le pantalon de son compagnon, releva un sourcil amusé en baissant les yeux sur les siens.

"-T'appelles ça comme ça toi ?

"-De quoi ?

"-T'appelles ça une crise cardiaque ? Dit-il avant de rire.

"-Ne te moque pas. Je dois bien connaître une bonne cinquantaine de choses que je pourrais te faire la tout de suite, pour que tu en aies une dans la minute. Dit-il en se frottant contre lui.

"-_J'en doute pas une seconde._ Dit Kai qui sentit que son corps commençait à chauffer sérieusement.

"-Tu fais bien. Conclu Baekhyun avec un petit sourire coquin.

Puis, posant ses mains sur son torse, il les fit remonter jusqu'à son cou avant de l'embrasser.

"-Il va falloir qu'on y aille. Dit ensuite Baekhyun en quittant ses lèvres.

"-_Ouais. _Souffla Kai avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres alors que Baekhyun retirait ses mains de son cou pour s'écarter de lui.

Kai enfila donc sa veste et Baekhyun serra les dents, il était vraiment beau à en crever et ça le mettait dans un état d'excitation particulièrement... prématuré et indécent.

"-On y va ? Dit-il en regardant ailleurs pour se donner une contenance.

Kai acquiesça et ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux rapidement avant de sortir.

"-Merde ! Mon bonnet ! S'exclama Baekhyun en sentant le froid lui chatouiller les oreilles.

"-Je vais te le chercher !

Kai rouvrit alors la porte, entra et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

"-T'as froid aux oreilles ? Se moqua-t-il alors en se plantant devant lui pour lui mettre le bonnet sur la tête en dissimulant ses oreilles.

"-Oui. Dit Baekhyun en couvrant les mains de Kai des siennes de chaque coté de sa tête. _Merci._

"-De rien. Dit Kai en jetant un vif coup d'œil vers la maison de ses parents avant de pousser son compagnon en arrière de manière qu'un grand arbuste soit entre eux et la demeure familiale et les dissimule, pour l'embrasser.

Puis quittant les lèvres de Baekhyun, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes, Kai fronça le front légèrement.

"-Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça à mes parents.

"-De quoi ?

"-Nous deux.

Baekhyun le regarda avec tendresse.

"-Kai... Tu n'as pas à leur expliquer, juste les informer, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça. C'est pas comme si c'était quelques chose qu'on fait exprès, ça arrive et voilà. Ne te fatigue pas le cerveau à chercher une explication à leur donner. Le jour venu, s'il vient un jour, tu leur diras, c'est tout. Dit-il sans penser une seconde que l'information pourrait être mal prise.

Mais quand Kai se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers la maison dont il ne voyait que le toit, la réalité lui sauta à la figure, ce n'était peut-être pas si simple finalement...

"-Pardon. Dit-il alors. Oublie ce que je vient dire... c'est facile pour moi de te dire ça, je ... je n'ai eu à l'annoncer à personne... à part ma tante mais ce n'était pas un problème... je suis désolé, j'ai rien à dire...

Kai se tourna alors vers lui.

"-Bien sûr que si ! Ça nous concerne tous les deux quand même ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire que j'aime les mecs, mais que je t'aime toi. Ce n'est pas la même chose... et si ça ne leur plait pas, ils ne pourront rien y faire ! Non, en fait, le seul choix qu'ils auront à faire une fois devant ce fait, c'est s'ils veulent rester mes parents ou pas. Parce que moi j'ai fais mon choix.

"-_Kai..._

"-C'est vrai ! S'ils me tournent le dos, il est hors de question que je te quitte pour les garder eux !

"-_Tu sais que tu ne peux pas..._

"-Baek... je ne vais pas faire ma vie avec eux, c'est avec toi que je veux la vivre. c'est MA vie !

Les yeux de Baekhyun s'embuèrent alors et il baissa la tête.

Kai posa son front sur son crâne.

"-_Je ne crois pas mériter un tel sacrifice._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas.

"-Je peux te jurer que je le ferai pourtant. Parce que pour moi tu les vaut tous. Je t'aime et s'ils ne t'acceptent pas, ils n'auront plus rien à faire dans ma vie. C'est nous deux ou rien ! Dit-il en relevant la tête.

Baekhyun, lui, gardait la tête baissée, en plein combat intérieur.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Kai, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser s'éloigner de sa famille à cause de lui... tout ça le perturbait au plus haut point et ça lui faisait mal...

Et quand Kai vit qu'il ne relevait pas la tête, il fronça le front, inquiet.

"-_Baek..._ Dit-il tout bas.

Mais comme Baekhyun ne relevait toujours pas la tête, il finit par poser ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête pour l'y obliger.

Et quand le visage de Baekhyun fut enfin face au sien, il vit une larme perler à son œil gauche et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

"-_Putain Baek pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Dit-il peiné en essuyant cette larme du pouce.

"-_Je ne veux pas te perdre..._ Dit-il tout bas.

"-_Mais tu ne me perdras pas._

"-_Mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes la famille qu'il te reste pour moi._

"-_Baek..._ Dit Kai en le serrant dans ses bras. Moi je t'ai toi, tu es mon choix, ça sera à eux de faire le leur le moment venu. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça.. Je ne vais de toute façon pas faire ça tout de suite hein ? J'aurais même pas dû en parler d'ailleurs. On a encore tellement de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre avant de se poser ce genre de question.

"-C'est vrai... et peut-être que dans un mois tu ne me supporteras plus. Plaisanta-t-il en se redressant face à lui, forçant un sourire.

Kai rit.

"-Peut-être. Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa pommette. Mais il va falloir que tu en fasse beaucoup pour me faire fuir, c'est moi qui te le dis, ne compte même pas dessus d'ailleurs.

Baekhyun sourit. Kai avait raison, ce n'était pas d'actualité, il devait se reprendre.

"-Allez ! Dit Kai en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Arrêtons de penser à ça, d'accord ?

Baekhyun acquiesça.

"-Mais garde quand même là... Dit-il en pointant le cœur de Baekhyun. Que je t'aime et que je n'en démordrai pas, tu es celui que je choisirai. OK ?

Baekhyun esquissa un sourire, chacun de ses "je t'aime" lui faisait sauter le cœur dans les airs et Kai déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Allons-y ! Il est presque sept heures et quart et on doit passer chez toi pour que tu te changes, on va être en retard.

"-Oui. Dit Baekhyun en se postant à coté de lui pour redescendre vers le portail.

Une fois dans la rue, ils prirent directement la direction de l'appartement de Baekhyun et ils marchaient, l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs mains frôlant celle de l'autre, se caressant, cherchant un contact de leurs doigts glacés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entremêlent et qu'ils unissent à nouveau leurs mains qui se réchauffèrent très vite.

.

Arrivés dans l'appartement de Baekhyun, ce dernier déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kai qui ôtait son manteau et sourit en le reluquant de haut en bas.

Kai sourit à son tour.

"-Je fais vite ! Dit alors Baekhyun avant de se sauver dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Kai le regarda jeter son manteau sur le dossier du canapé et se diriger vers le couloir, se surprenant à mater ses fesses moulées dans son jean blanc, la tête penchée, comme si c'était habituel, naturel pour lui, de faire ce geste et il secoua la tête amusé en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il allait dire l'heure à Baekhyun pour qu'il se dépêche, quand ce dernier l'appela :

"-**Kai !**

"-**Oui ?** Dit-il en se levant pour le rejoindre.

"-**Il est quelle heure ?**

"-Heu... Huit heures moins le quart. Dit-il en arrivant dans la salle de bain où Baekhyun finissait de mettre sa veste devant le miroir.

Pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noire légèrement satinée, Kai le trouva une fois de plus à tomber par terre.

"-Je suis prêt ! On y va ! Dit Baekhyun en venant jusqu'à la porte où Kai se trouvait, éteignant la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé par son petit ami qui s'était immobilisé dans l'embrasure de la porte, une main de chaque coté de l'ouverture comme une barrière.

"-Hm. Fit alors Kai en faisant descendre sa main droite le long du mur pour actionner l'interrupteur et rallumer.

"-Quoi ? Dit Baekhyun en se regardant. J'ai fais trop simple ? La chemise blanche c'est pas assez ? Tu crois que je dois mettre une cravate ?

Kai ne répondit rien, continuant de le détailler et s'amusant de l'incompréhension de son compagnon.

"-Kai ! Dis moi ! C'est pas assez smart pour ce club ?

Kai sourit.

"-Oh si ! Dit-il en repoussant les cheveux que Baekhyun avait devant les yeux, de son index.

"-Bah alors qu'.. ... _Tu me fais marcher en fait hein ?_ Dit-il en attrapant le bord de sa veste pour l'approcher de lui.

"-_Exactement..._ Souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains sous sa veste, sur ses hanches. _Tu es juste parfait !_ Ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur sa bouche.

"-_Kai..._ Murmura Baekhyun contre ses lèvres. _On va être en retard..._

"-_Je sais..._ Dit Kai tout bas avant d'investir sa bouche avec passion.

../..

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! **

**Chapitre de transition pour pouvoir attaquer les choses sérieuses dès le prochain épisode ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu :-) **

**Dites moi.**


End file.
